<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Fix You by RedShirtWriter34567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517882">I Will Fix You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567'>RedShirtWriter34567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Attempted Seduction, Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Brain Damage, Caretaking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Detectives, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nausea, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Organ Failure, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tenderness, Unrequited Crush, Vomiting, Weddings, Werewolf Turning, Witness Protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to You're Not Broken</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killgrave woke up with a headache. Nothing major, really. Just a dull point of pain near his right eye. But it was enough for him to wince and put a hand to his head as he sat up in bed.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, my love?” Lucian asked.</p>
<p>Killgrave smiled and looked over at his lover. He was still bed and had rolled over when he felt Killgrave stirring. His long dark hair was tousled and he was blinking blearily, flickers of sleep still swimming in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, love,” Killgrave said. “It’s just a headache. I’ll take some meds and it’ll go away.”</p>
<p>Lucian rubbed his eyes and pushed some hair off his face. He looked so endearingly rumpled and adorable. Killgrave leaned over and caught the lycan’s lips in a kiss. Lucian hummed against their lips, one hand cupping Killgrave’s face. Before he could deepen it though, Killgrave pulled away and left the bed. Lucian whined like he did in his docile form.</p>
<p>“Sorry, love,” Killgrave said. “But we have plans today, remember?”</p>
<p>Lucian’s brow furrowed, then his eyes brightened. “We were supposed to go to Central Park,” he said. “There’s an arts festival going on.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Killgrave agreed. “And it’s already ten, so let’s go.”</p>
<p>He left the bedroom and walked down the hall to the bathroom, where he popped four painkillers into his mouth, swallowing them down with some water. Four because he wanted to make sure the pain went away quickly and so it wouldn’t come back. He didn’t want something as trivial as a headache interfering with his and Lucian’s plans. He turned on the shower as Lucian appeared in the doorway, his muscular body clad only in boxers. Desire crackled down Killgrave’s spine.</p>
<p>“Do we have time?” Lucian asked, stepping closer and placing his warm, calloused hands on his lover’s slender hips.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Killgrave replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>They removed each other’s underwear and stepped into the shower. Lucian pressed Killgrave against the tile wall, kissing him deeply. The human moaned into the kiss, wrapping his lanky arms around his lover’s back, tangling his fingers in that long hair. The older man’s stubble rasped against his human’s skin as he kissed his jaw, his neck, sharp teeth nibbling his pulse point. Killgrave tipped his head back with a sigh. Lucian knew exactly how to excite him, how to tease his most sensitive spots. They made love slowly but passionately, Lucian lifting Killgrave up off the ground, legs and arms wrapped around him, his mouth at his throat.</p>
<p>“Kiss me,” Killgrave pleaded.</p>
<p>Lucian loved him hearing him say that. He obeyed, kissing Killgrave with fervor as he came. After they showered, they got dressed and left their house in Harlem, taking the car Killgrave had bought a week ago to Central Park. He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other holding Lucian’s hand in his lap. So in love. It was a bright, clear, hot day, so the crowds were numerous when they arrived at the park. Families with young children who had their faces painted and holding colorful souvenirs roamed from stand to stand. Music pulsed from some nearby speakers, the bass nearly vibrating the ground.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been to something like this before,” Lucian said.</p>
<p>“Neither have I, really,” Killgrave admitted. “I never really liked crowded places, but I thought this might be fun for us to do together.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Lucian said. “But I’m not getting my face painted.”</p>
<p>Killgrave laughed. “But you’d look so cute as a kitten!”</p>
<p>Lucian nudged his shoulder playfully as they walked through the park. They stopped at a stand selling remastered books-Hemingway, Steinbeck, Joyce, Shakespeare. Another stand was all about famous painters and sculptors, selling versions of the Starry Night, the Mona Lisa. Lucian purchased a small version of Monet’s water lilies in a gold-trimmed frame.</p>
<p>“Good choice,” Killgrave said. “Where will we hang it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Lucian admitted. “The bedroom, perhaps?”</p>
<p>Killgrave smiled at him, but noticed that his headache had returned, more intense than before. It had spread from his right eye to his whole head. That didn’t make any sense. He’d taken medicine. That should’ve fixed it. Killgrave winced and stopped walking, putting both hands against his head. The music and the crowd were like firecrackers were going off in his brain, his eyes feeling needles were being stuck into them.</p>
<p>“Kevin, are you alright?” Lucian asked, his voice echoing.</p>
<p>Killgrave eased open one eye. His vision was blurry, dark spots flickering in his peripheral. Lucian gripped his arm, watching with worry on his face. Killgrave licked his dry lips as he began to sway where he stood.</p>
<p>“I-I feel strange,” he told Lucian. “My head hurts.”</p>
<p>“Here, let’s sit down for a minute,” Lucian said, guiding him over to a bench under a tree.<br/>

</p><p>Killgrave put his head on the table, burrowing under his arms. He felt nauseous and so sick all of a sudden. What the hell was going on? Something cold touched his neck and he grunted, looking out from under his arms. Lucian was holding a cold bottle of water. Killgrave took it and swallowed a few sips.</p>
<p>“I think you might have heat stroke,” Lucian said. “We should get you out of the heat and somewhere cooler.”</p>
<p>Killgrave nodded in agreement. That sounded like heaven right now.</p>
<p>“Can you walk?” Lucian asked. “I’ll drive us home.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Killgrave agreed.</p>
<p>He leaned against Lucian as they walked across the park and to where they’d parked the car. Lucian situated his lover in the passenger seat before setting into the driver’s side. He started the car and turned up the air conditioning as he drove them back home. Killgrave sipped more water and leaned against the window, his face tight with pain.</p>
<p>When they arrived home, Killgrave attempted to get out of the car by himself, but nearly crumpled to the ground. His head felt like someone was squeezing it. His stomach and throat contracted as he vomited up the water he'd drank. Lucian rushed to his side, holding him steady as he helped the sick man up off the ground. He walked Killgrave to the front door and unlocked it. Once inside, Lucian guided Killgrave into the living room.</p>
<p>"Lie down, my love," he said quietly. "Try and relax."</p>
<p>Killgrave kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the couch, shifting around in pain. Lucian left the room and quickly returned with some stronger pain meds, a damp cloth, and a thermometer. He draped the cloth across Killgrave's forehead, and the younger man sighed a little in relief. He obediently swallowed the pills and let Lucian check his temperature.</p>
<p>"You have a slight fever," Lucian announced. "The medicine should help with that. And with the pain."</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" Killgrave asked, kneading his head with his knuckles. "I've been fine up until this morning."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's just a bug you picked up somewhere," Lucian reassured him. "Or it might have been the heat. Either way, this will pass and everything will be fine."</p>
<p>Killgrave managed a smile at his lover, hoping it was true, because it didn't feel like it right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian hovered in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Killgrave sleep. He was buried under blankets, his face tight with pain, lines around his eyes and lips. He was shifting around like he couldn’t get comfortable. The bedside table was full of pain medicines, bottles of water and sports drink, and anti nausea medications. It had been two days since he had taken ill at the arts festival in Central Park, and he wasn’t getting any better. If anything, he was getting worse.</p><p>He no longer had a fever, but his headaches remained. Pain medicine barely made a dent in it. Killgrave had also developed severe nausea. He couldn’t keep food down, could barely keep liquids or meds down. But Lucian had yet to take him to the doctor, because Killgrave had made him promise not to.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Killgrave had begged Lucian yesterday. “I don’t like hospitals or doctors. Please don’t take me there unless you have no other options. Promise me.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lucian had agreed, stroking his lover’s hair. “I promise.”</p><p>Now he was beginning to regret that promise. Especially because he had to leave. He approached the bed and touched Killgrave’s shoulder lightly.</p><p>“Kevin, love,” Lucian said softly.</p><p>“Hmm?” Killgrave grunted and rolled over, cracking open one eye. </p><p>“I’m sorry, my love,” Lucian began. “But I have to leave. I have an appointment I can’t miss, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay alone?”</p><p>“I think so,” Killgrave answered. “Just don’t take too long.”</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, love,” Lucian assured him, kissing his forehead and tucking the blankets around him again. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Killgrave closed his eyes and curled in on himself. Lucian stroked his hair before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He went out into the living room and grabbed his black jacket, pulled it on, grabbed his keys and his phone, and left the house. He locked the door behind him, lingering a little on the front porch. Some nagging part of his brain was telling him that something was wrong. He didn’t feel right about leaving Killgrave alone, but he’d already put off this appointment long enough.</p><p>‘It’s now or never,’ Lucian thought.</p><p>He left the house and walked down the street, heading toward Harlem’s main street. He and Killgrave had been living in the area for two months, and things had been great. Lucian still did a variety of odd jobs around the neighborhood, and volunteered at the soup kitchen and delivered food and medicine to the elderly. Killgrave often tagged along. He’d been using his powers to fund all sorts of good-encouraging people to help each other, donate to charity, that sort of thing. Lucian was incredibly proud of him. </p><p>“It feels different using my powers for good,” Killgrave had told Lucian one afternoon in the house. “But it’s a good kind of different.”</p><p>Lucian smiled at the memory. He kept walking, but he felt like he was sensing something. He stopped walking and closed his eyes, extending his senses. Someone was following him. He turned around, scanning the area, but all he saw were children playing in the streets, parents talking with other parents. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lucian shook his head and kept walking. </p><p>He reached his destination after another few minutes-a small jewelry store called ‘Heaven’s Made Jewelers.’ He pushed open the door and entered, a bell above the door jingling as he did. An older African-American woman appeared from a back room, and she smiled when she saw Lucian.</p><p>“Lucian, there you are,” she said happily. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.”</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, Jackie,” Lucian replied. “Kevin’s a tad ill right now, so I’ve been looking after him.”</p><p>“Oh, the poor thing,” Jackie said, shaking her head and putting a hand over her heart. “Is he alright?”</p><p>“I think it’s just a bad bout of a virus or something,” Lucian said. “Hopefully it’ll be gone soon.”</p><p>“Well, give him my best,” Jackie told him. “And I think I know what you’re here for.”</p><p>Lucian grinned and walked over, leaning against a glass case holding rings and exquisite necklaces, the gems on them glinting like stars. Jackie smiled and reached into a cabinet on the wall behind her. She set a velvet box onto the glass and slid it toward Lucian. He opened it and looked inside, his eyes soft as he stared at the contents.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll like it?” he asked, looking up at Jackie.</p><p>“He’ll love it,” Jackie assured him. “You designed it for him, after all.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and snapped the box closed. “Thank you, Jackie.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome,” she replied. “I hope Kevin feels better in time.”</p><p>“So do I,” Lucian replied.<br/>

</p>
<p>He put the box into his pocket and left the store, wanting to get back to Killgrave quickly. He was making good time until his senses flared up again. Lucian stopped, his lycan hearing picking up the sound of a car approaching, slowly. Lucian tensed up and slipped a hand into an inner pocket of his jacket, where the slender sheath of a dagger was hidden. The car stopped, the engine cutting off. A door opened, then closed. Footsteps approached, and Lucian whipped around, pulling the dagger from within his jacket and almost slashing Jessica Jones across her face.</p><p>“Whoa!” She jumped back and grabbed Lucian’s wrist, twisting it and causing him to drop the dagger. </p><p>The blade skidded across the pavement. Lucian cursed and wrenched his wrist free, glaring at Jessica. She picked up the dagger and held her hands up in surrender.</p><p>“I’m not here for any trouble,” she said. “I just wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“About what?” Lucian asked, eyeing her uncertainly. </p><p>Jessica twirled the dagger and handed it to Lucian, hilt first.</p><p>"A job," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica and Lucian eyed each other wearily as he took back his dagger, tucking back into his jacket. They hadn’t seen each other in two months. Jessica could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he was less than pleased to see her.</p><p>“Whatever the job is, I’m not interested,” he said. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>He turned around and started to walk away. Jessica moved and blocked his path. He stopped and stared at her, raising both his eyebrows.</p><p>“Please,” she said. “I just want to talk to you, not fight.”</p><p>“I don’t have time,” Lucian said. “I left Kevin home alone. He’s sick and he needs me to get back.”</p><p>Jessica blinked in surprise. Lucian was allowed to call Killgrave by his real name? Normally he would’ve killed anyone who even uttered the first syllable. </p><p>“This won’t take long,” she told Lucian. “I’ll drive you home while we talk.” </p><p>Lucian’s eyes glinted a little. “You know where we live?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jessica admitted. “I’ve kind of been watching the two of you. Just please. Let’s talk and I’ll explain, okay?”</p><p>She could see Lucian mulling that over in his head. His eyes flashed in the New York sunlight, his long black hair curling and falling to his broad shoulders. He let out a sigh and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “I’ll listen.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jessica said.</p><p>They walked back toward her car and got inside. Lucian shifted in the passenger seat. The last and only time he’d ever been in Jessica’s car was after their battle two months ago. Jessica started the car again and started driving. Lucian tapped his fingers on the window. Silence hung between them, tense and taut as a spring. </p><p>“I want you to come work at my agency,” Jessica blurted. “Alias Investigations.”</p><p>Lucian looked at her like she’d spoken a dead language. Jessica shifted a little under his gaze. His eyes were so intense it was like he was seeing into her soul. </p><p>“Why should I come work for you?” he asked finally. “Why would I come work for you?”</p><p>“Not for me,” Jessica clarified. “With me.”</p><p>“Why?” Lucian asked again. “After everything we went through, why on Earth would I want to work with you?”</p><p>“Because I know what you are, Lucian,” Jessica said. </p><p>Now it was Lucian’s turn to look shocked. He dug his nails into the leather armrest as he tensed up. His eyes darted around like he was looking for an escape route. Finally, he found his voice again.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice nearly a whisper.</p><p>“After I let you guys go after the bridge fight, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Jessica explained. “I kept trying to find a logical way to explain what I’d seen, but nothing added up. Not just because of what I saw you turn into, but your senses. You were sensing me before I showed up at the hotel, weren’t you? And earlier, when you were walking?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “I could sense you following me.”</p><p>“How?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“You know how, Jessica,” Lucian said. “I’m a lycan. A werewolf.”</p><p>Jessica had come up with that answer, but had refused to believe it until now. Werewolves weren’t real. They couldn’t be real. But as it turns out, they were. She had fought one, and was sitting in her car with one, who was dating and living with her mortal enemy. </p><p>“Jesus,” Jessica breathed. “I-I can’t believe it.”</p><p>Lucian was silent. He was fiddling with something in a different pocket of his jacket. Jessica sighed. Lucian glanced at her. </p><p>“I’ve been watching you and….Kevin.-” she spoke the name slowly, “for a few weeks now. I kept trying to convince myself that he hadn’t really changed, that he was controlling you somehow. But he’s not, is he?”</p><p>“No,” Lucian answered. “His powers don’t work on me. I’m not sure if it’s because of my lycanthropy or not, but that’s the only logical explanation we came up with.” He glanced at her again. “Have you really been watching us?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jessica admitted. “And I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. I spoke to some of the others around here, too. The people at the soup kitchen and the man who runs the church.”</p><p>“Lucas,” Lucian supplied. “What did he tell you?”</p><p>“He told me that it was like you were sent by God,” Jessica answered. “That you were always there to help people, and that it’s like you have the senses of a bloodhound.”</p><p>Lucian nodded. “So, what does this have to do with you wanting me to work with you?”</p><p>“My agency could use someone like you,” Jessica told him. “Someone with your senses and strength could do a lot of good for the city.”</p><p>“I do enough good here in Harlem,” Lucian said. “I’m happy here with Kevin.”</p><p>There was a hint of warning in his tone, Jessica noticed. ‘He must think I’m tricking him,’ she thought. ‘That I’ll hurt Killgrave while he’s not there.’</p><p>She stopped the car outside of Lucian’s house. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Jessica quickly rolled down the windows.</p><p>“Please,” she said. “I think my team could really use you. Will you at least think about it?”</p><p>Lucian seemed to consider that. “Alright,” he acquiesced. “I will think about it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jessica said. She handed him a business card. “My number is on here. Call me if you make a decision.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lucian said, taking the card. “Be seeing you, Jessica.”</p><p>She nodded, rolled the windows back up, and drove away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian watched Jessica drive away, then looked down at the card in his hand. The name ‘Alias Investigations-Hell’s Kitchen NYC’ was emblazoned across it. Jessica’s phone number was printed underneath. Lucian snorted and stuck the card into the pocket of his jeans. He was incredibly unnerved by what had just happened, even more so at seeing Jessica again. She admitted to basically stalking him and Killgrave. </p>
<p>‘Why didn’t I notice?’ Lucian thought, walking up the front porch.</p>
<p>He shook his head as he took out his keys and unlocked the front door. There was no way he was working with Jessica. Not after what she’d put them through two months ago. Lucian closed the door quietly behind him and headed down the hall toward the bedroom. He knocked.</p>
<p>“Kevin?” he asked. “I’m home, love.”</p>
<p>There was no answer. Lucian opened the door and stepped inside. Killgrave was still in bed, still shifting around in pain. Lucian frowned and crept closer to the bed, sitting down next to his lover. Killgrave jumped when the bed dipped and opened his eyes. They were red and puffy, tear tracks staining his sharp cheekbones. His hair was tousled and soft as Lucian reached over and stroked it.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, my love?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not much better,” Killgrave answered, his voice thready and quiet. “My head really hurts.”</p>
<p>Lucian’s heart crumpled at the pain in his boyfriend’s voice. Killgrave closed his eyes again and cuddled against him. Lucian kicked off his shoes and laid down beside him, holding him close and stroking his hair, massaging his scalp, trying to ease his lover’s pain. A few times, Killgrave had to move away to dry heave into the trash can. He hadn’t eaten solid food in two days, so he didn’t really have anything in his stomach except water and medicine that didn’t seem to be helping him. He coughed raggedly as Lucian combed his hair back from his flushed face.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m in Hell.” he moaned, pressing his hands against his head.</p>
<p>Lucian licked his lips anxiously. He wasn’t sure what to do, what to say to comfort his ill lover. So he simply remained close to him, hoping to ease whatever discomfort he could. The morning turned to afternoon. Killgrave’s headache refused to let go. He began to cry. His nausea increased to the point that he was refusing to drink more than a few sips of water or sports drink. He developed muscle spasms in his arms and legs. He cried in pain against Lucian’s chest, his tears soaking into the lycan’s shirt.</p>
<p>“It hurts,” he sobbed. “Everything hurts.”</p>
<p>“I know, Pup,” Lucian whispered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to help you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The afternoon faded into the evening. Killgrave eventually fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. His face was still taut with pain, his jaw tense, his brow furrowed. His muscles kept spasming. Lucian stripped out of his clothes and climbed into bed with his lover. He pulled Killgrave’s body close to his, rubbing his aching muscles. Lucian kept watch over Killgrave late into the night before he, too, fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucian woke up disoriented. He was on his stomach, facing the bedside table. The clock showed it was three in the morning. He rolled over and faced Killgrave, who laid beside him, quiet and still. Was he better? He didn’t seem to be in pain.</p>
<p>“Kevin?” Lucian asked, sitting up. “Are you alright, love?”</p>
<p>Killgrave didn’t answer. Lucian frowned and turned on the lamp on the table. Killgrave didn’t move. Lucian leaned closer and touched his lover’s bare shoulder, shaking him lightly.</p>
<p>“Kevin, are you okay?” Lucian asked.</p>
<p>There was still no response. Lucian raised both his eyebrows. He shook Killgrave again, and it was like rolling over a log. Killgrave’s body was limp and heavy. Panic jolted through Lucian. He placed two fingers against his lover’s pulse point. It was there, but very faint. Lucian leaned closer and could very faintly hear Killgrave’s breathing. It was shallow and raspy, his chest barely moving. </p>
<p>“Kevin, you’re scaring me,” Lucian said. “Wake up, please.”</p>
<p>The human didn’t move. Lucian’s heart began to race. He threw the blankets off the bed and hastily began getting dressed. He dressed Killgrave the best he could in a hoodie and jeans, then picked him up bridal-style and carried him out of the house to the car. Lucian put his lover in the passenger seat and got into the driver’s side. Killgrave hadn’t moved, had hardly made a sound during the process. Lucian started the car and drove like Hell to the closest hospital, uncaring of the speed limit.</p>
<p>In ten minutes, Lucian was pulling into the parking lot of Harlem’s St. Anthony Mercy Hospital. Tires screeched against the blacktop as Lucian stopped outside the emergency entrance. He quickly got out of the car, grabbed Killgrave, and rushed inside through the automatic doors.</p>
<p>“Help me, somebody, please,” Lucian shouted as he ran inside. “My boyfriend’s unconscious and barely breathing!”</p>
<p>There were a few nurses and a doctor in the lobby as he ran in. Once they saw him, the doctor told one of the nurses to get a gurney. She rushed off and returned with another nurse, pushing a gurney between them.<br/>

</p><p>“Put him there,” the doctor told Lucian.</p>
<p>Lucian obeyed, settling Killgrave’s limp form onto it. The doctor stuck a stethoscope into his ears and listened to Killgrave’s heart.</p>
<p>“His heart is barely pumping,” the doctor said. “Respiration is shallow.” He took a light from his pocket and shined it into Killgrave’s eyes. “Left pupil is reactive but the right one is blown. He’s bleeding into his brain. Let’s get him to an O.R.”</p>
<p>“Is he going to be alright?” Lucian asked, following them as they ran down another hallway.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna take care of your boyfriend,” a nurse reassured him.</p>
<p>They vanished behind another set of automatic doors. Lucian tried to follow, but another nurse came over.</p>
<p>“Come with me, sir,” she said. “The waiting area is this way.”</p>
<p>Lucian followed her to a small but neatly furnished waiting room. The nurse patted his arm sympathetically and walked off. Lucian remained standing, pacing, chewing his nails, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the doctor came into the room, dressed in scrubs with a mask hanging from his neck, holding a manila envelope in his hand</p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir,” he said to Lucian. “I’m Dr. Gregory Arnold and you are?”</p>
<p>“Lucian,” Lucian supplied. “Is Kevin alright? Can I see him?”</p>
<p>Dr. Arnold sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Kevin had a bleed in his brain. We were able to fix that, but we weren’t sure why his vitals were so weak. So we did an MRI and found this.”</p>
<p>He opened the envelope and showed Lucian the scan of Killgrave’s brain. There were some dark spots on it. Some were small pin points, the largest the size of a golf ball. Lucian looked from the scan back to Dr. Arnold.</p>
<p>“What does this mean?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Your boyfriend’s brain is degenerating,” Dr. Arnold answered. “And we don’t know why.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian sat beside Killgrave’s hospital bed, holding his hand. His lover was dressed in a green hospital gown, hooked up to a monitor that showed his blood pressure, his heart rate, his temperature. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, his chest rising and falling shallowly, and was hooked up to an IV feeding some sort of liquid into his arm. He looked pale and ill, not at all like his usual self. Lucian couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“All he had was a headache,” he said to himself. </p><p>He stroked his lover’s knuckles gently. The lycan shifted in his chair, looking around the room. He’d never spent any sort of time in a hospital, but knew he didn’t like it. With his advanced senses, he could pick up the smells of blood and death and other things that humans were blind to. He could hear the moans of pain from other patients on Killgrave’s floor, and in other parts of the hospital, the sounds of the surgery going on in an operating room a few halls away. </p><p>“Sir?” Lucian jumped and turned around, tensing up on instinct. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Dr. Arnold, standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Yes, Doctor?” Lucian asked.</p><p>“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment,” Dr. Arnold said. “My nurses will keep an eye on your boyfriend.”</p><p>Lucian looked from the doctor to Killgrave, reluctant to leave him. A nurse entered the room and smiled kindly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sir,” she said. “I’ll keep an eye on your boyfriend.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and stood up from his chair, following Dr. Arnold out into the hallway. Lucian cringed. The smells of death were stronger here, and the attempt to cover it up with air freshener just made it worse. The lycan crossed his arms and faced his boyfriend’s doctor.</p><p>“What’s this about?” he asked. “Is Kevin going to be alright?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dr. Arnold admitted. “Unless we figure out what’s causing his brain to degenerate, he’ll only get progressively worse. That’s why I wanted to talk to you, to ask you a couple questions about the days before this happened.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lucian agreed. “What do you need to know?”</p><p>“Was Kevin sick before you brought him here?” Dr. Arnold asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “We were at an arts festival in Central Park when he developed a headache. He’d woken up with it that morning, but had taken some medicine to make sure it went away, but it came back. I took him home and gave him some stronger pain medicine and took his temperature. He had a slight fever at the time, but I thought that was because of how hot it had been.”</p><p>“That’s a possibility,” Dr. Arnold agreed. “It’s also possible that he caught a virus or developed an infection that is now in his brain. Did he develop any more symptoms besides a headache?”</p><p>“He had severe nausea and couldn’t keep food down,” Lucian answered. “His headache grew worse and no medicine we had made it better. He also had muscle spasms in his arms and legs. He fell asleep eventually and so did I. When I woke up, he was barely breathing, so I brought him here.” Lucian sighed. “Maybe I should’ve done that sooner.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Lucian,” Dr. Arnold said. “We’ll figure this out.” He patted the lycan’s shoulder, then squeezed it lightly. “In the meantime, you should go home and try to get some sleep. My staff and I will keep an eye on your boyfriend and run some more tests.”</p><p>Lucian shifted his weight nervously. He didn’t want to leave Killgrave alone here. What if something happened?</p><p>“Please, may I stay?” he asked Dr. Arnold. “I’ve never been through this before, and I don’t think I can go home.”</p><p>“I know this is hard,” Dr. Arnold said. “But your boyfriend is going to need you when he gets better. You need to look after yourself to look after him.”</p><p>Lucian sighed and nodded. “Alright, but you’ll contact me if anything changes, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Dr. Arnold promised.</p><p>Lucian nodded and reluctantly walked out of the hospital. The night air was cool and smelled better than the inside of the building. He walked down the street, his head hanging low, his heart feeling like it had been cut in two, and the other half was in the hospital being poked and prodded with needles. Lucian reached the house and walked inside, feeling numb. He knew just from standing in the living room that he wouldn’t be able to stand staying there. Not without Killgrave, who’s scent was all over the house-that warm, sweet, crisp musk of Scotch and cinnamon.</p><p>Lucian ran a hand through his hair, unsure what to do. He walked through the house and back toward the bedroom. The bed was still mussed from earlier, but the lycan wrote it off as a useless idea. There was no way he’d be able to sleep, not without Killgrave. His scent was all over the bedroom, but it wasn’t the same as cuddling up to his lover’s body, feeling his warmth, hearing his breathing and heartbeat.</p><p>‘I can’t stay here,’ Lucian thought. ‘I need to be near Kevin.’</p><p>He walked out of the bedroom after grabbing a change of clothes and stuffing them into a backpack, then left the house again, walking back to the hospital. He reached it but didn’t go inside. Instead he ducked into an alley behind it, occupied only by some trash cans and a Dumpster. Lucian looked around, making sure the coast was clear before he knelt down and changed into his docile form. He picked up the backpack by a strap and dragged it over to an overturned cardboard box, crawling inside it.</p><p>‘This might not be the most ideal place, but it’s near Kevin,’ Lucian thought.</p><p>He curled up on top of the backpack, soothed by the fact that it smelled like his lover. He rested his head on his front paws and closed his eyes, falling asleep quicker than he’d expected to.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of someone closing the lid on the Dumpster woke Lucian the next morning. He blinked his open and yawned, showing off his sharp teeth. He stuck his head out of the box and looked around. The sun was hidden behind some thick grey clouds, and the smell of rain was in the air. Lucian crept out of the box and stretched languidly, making sure nobody was around as he changed back into his human form, wearing the same clothes and his black jacket from the night before. He grabbed the backpack from the box and went into the hospital, ducking into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, then walked back out casually.</p><p>“Lucian, you’re here already?” Dr. Arnold said, coming down the hallway.</p><p>“I woke up early,” Lucian replied with a shrug. “How’s Kevin?”</p><p>“There’s been no change in his condition,” Dr. Arnold answered. “And so far, most of our tests have come back negative for any viruses or infections that might have caused this.”</p><p>“I see,” Lucian said. He looked at the doctor more closely. He seemed to be holding something back. Something important. “Is there anything else I should know?”</p><p>“No, but I was wondering something,” Dr. Arnold said. “Do you or Kevin have health insurance?”</p><p>Lucian froze, fiddling with the backpack straps. “No. He doesn’t have a job, and I mostly do odd jobs in Harlem. Why?”</p><p>“Well, I’m afraid that without a steady job and health insurance, we won’t be able to keep caring for your boyfriend,” Dr. Arnold said. “And neither will any other hospital in New York.”</p><p>“You’re just going to turn him away?” Lucian asked, horrified. “He needs to be here!”</p><p>“I know that,” Dr. Arnold told him quickly. “I’m just telling you that unless we know you can pay for Kevin’s care, we will have no choice but to turn you away. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He walked away as they reached Killgrave’s room. He looked the same as he did yesterday, his breathing still shallow and quiet. Lucian sat down beside his bed. He hadn’t realized that they didn’t have any insurance. He’d never thought that one of them would be in the hospital like this. Lucian knew that the jobs he did in Harlem wouldn’t be enough to keep Killgrave here. </p><p>‘I need to find a real, paying job,’ Lucian thought. ‘But where is someone like me supposed to work?’</p><p>He sighed and ran both hands through his hair. He looked down at the backpack he’d placed on the floor. It was still unzipped and he could see the jeans he’d been wearing yesterday peeking out. Lucian froze, remembering something with dread. He pulled his jeans out and reached into the left pocket, removing the business card for Jessica Jones’ agency Alias Investigations. Her number was printed on it. </p><p>“Fuck,” Lucian muttered. </p><p>He didn’t want to work with Jessica, but with a glance at Killgrave, Lucian let out a deep breath. He loved Killgrave more than anything in the world. He was willing to do anything for him, anything to keep him in the hospital.</p><p>‘Even if it means working with someone who tried to kill us,’ Lucian thought, pulling out his cellphone and dialing the number printed on the card.</p><p>The dial tone rang for a few minutes before it clicked and someone answered.</p><p>"Alias Investigations," Jessica said. "This is Jessica Jones."</p><p>Lucian gritted his teeth, clenching his free hand into a fist. </p><p>"Hello, Jessica," he said. "This is Lucian. I think we should talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica drove through the rain, windshield wipers squeaking against the glass. She checked her phone, mounted on a hands-free device on the dashboard, making sure she was headed in the right direction. Five minutes before, she’d been at the agency, going over a case, when her phone had rung. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she answered, but she really hadn’t been expecting Lucian, Killgrave’s boyfriend, to be on the other end of connection.</p><p>“Jessica,” he’d said, his voice tight. “It’s Lucian. I think we should talk.”</p><p>He sounded like someone was holding him hostage, his voice strained and controlled. He gave her the address for a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop in Harlem, then promptly hung up. Jessica was beyond intrigued. She gathered her things and quickly left the agency, typing the coffee shop’s address into her phone. Sure enough, she took a right turn and the shop came into view. It was small and built to resemble a log cabin, standing out like sore thumb among the skyscrapers and apartment buildings surrounding it.</p><p>Jessica raised her eyebrows as she parked her car. There was a deserted picnic area outside, but inside she could see that it was packed. Why would Lucian ask to meet her here? Jessica exited the car, pulled the hood of her jacket up, and quickly rushed through the rain into the store, bringing her bag with her. The inside of the shop was warm and inviting, smelling like fresh coffee and baking bread. Jessica shook her hair out as she pulled her hood down, scanning the crowded space for Lucian. </p><p>“Jessica,” he called in that smooth, accented voice of his.</p><p>She turned around and spotted him, tucked away in a corner booth by the window. He was alone. Jessica didn’t think Killgrave would be here, since Lucian had told her he was sick the other day on the street. She approached his table and sat down across from him. He looked tired, his long hair kind of tangled, his black jacket rumpled. He had a cup of coffee next to him, but it didn’t look like he’d drank any.</p><p>“Hello, Jessica,” Lucian said. “Thank you for meeting me here.”</p><p>“Of course,” she replied. “But why here?”</p><p>“It’s public,” Lucian answered. “And crowded, in case anything happens.”</p><p>His blue eyes flashed. It was clear that he still didn’t trust her. Not that she could blame him. After all, she’d admitted to basically stalking him and Killgrave the past few weeks. She’d stopped that now, but still. She’d be more shocked if he wasn’t weary about her.</p><p>“What’s this about, Lucian?” she asked. </p><p>“I’ve thought about your job offer,” he answered. “And I’ll accept it, but I have a question first.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jessica said. “I’ll answer any questions you have.” </p><p>Lucian ran a hand through his hair. “Do you offer health insurance to your employees?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Jessica answered. “We have a plan for employees who can’t afford health insurance of their own, and we'll cover for them as long as they need.”</p><p>Lucian sighed and looked out the window. He tapped his fingers rhythmically against the table. He looked sad and conflicted. He turned to face Jessica again.</p><p>“Did you bring the paperwork?” he asked. “I’d like to start as soon as possible.”</p><p>Jessica’s eyes widened. She reached into her bag and slid some papers across the table toward him, along with a pen. He read through the paperwork, tucking his hair behind his ear. Jessica watched him. Something was up. He was hiding something. He picked up the pen and began signing.</p><p>“Lucian,” Jessica said, reaching across the table. He looked up at her. “What?”</p><p>“What’s this about?” she asked. “The other day you were adamant about not wanting to work with me.”</p><p>“I know,” Lucian replied. “But recent events have led me to change my mind.”</p><p>He flipped to the next page. Jessica folded her arms on the table. “Did you discuss this with Killgrave?” </p><p>He looked up at her again, eyes glinting. She didn’t bother to take back what she’d said. Kevin would always be Killgrave to her.</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Lucian answered. “But he’ll understand that I didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>He signed the last piece of paper and pushed the stack back to Jessica. She picked them up and flipped through them, making sure everything was in order. Lucian shifted in his seat, clearly anxious to be somewhere else.</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t have a choice?” Jessica asked. “I’m not forcing you to do this. I’m just trying to…”</p><p>Lucian slammed a hand down onto the table, making the cup beside him tremble, coffee spilling over the edge. Jessica froze as the other patrons in the store went silent, looking in their direction. </p><p>“As much as I still don’t trust you, I need to do this,” Lucian explained, his voice tinged with anger and what sounded like worry. “Not forever, mind you. Just for the time being, until…” He trailed off, his face flushing.</p><p>“Until what?” Jessica asked. “What aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>Lucian growled, his lips peeling back, exposing teeth that looked white and inhumanly sharp. </p><p>“It’s none of your business as to why I want to join your agency,” he snarled. “I know you might think that it is, but trust me, Miss Jones, it is not.” His eyes locked onto something behind her. Jessica turned around and spotted the wooden clock on the wall. It was already twelve thirty.</p><p>“I have to go,” Lucian said. “When do I start working?”</p><p>“T-tomorrow morning,” Jessica answered. “I’ll call you with your first case.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and slid out of the booth. Jessica tucked the papers into her bag and started to get up too. Lucian was halfway out the door before he stopped, turned around, and faced her, looking right into her eyes.</p><p>“Do not follow me,” he warned, before jerking open the door and vanishing from view.</p><p>Jessica watched him step out into the rain, soaking his hair as he caught a cab and drove away. Jessica wanted to follow him. But she knew what kind of creature lurked underneath the surface, had seen it in action, had seen it in his eyes when his temper flared earlier, and Jessica knew better than to anger him more than she already had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian returned to the hospital and headed straight for Killgrave’s room in the ICU. He felt guilty for leaving him, but he’d had no choice. He also felt like he was betraying his lover by meeting with Jessica, by agreeing to work with her at her agency.</p><p>‘But he’ll understand when he gets better,’ Lucian thought to reassure himself. ‘And as soon as he’s better, I’ll leave the agency.’</p><p>He reached Killgrave’s room, and Susan looked over at him as the door opened, her clear eye bright with worry. Lucian had called her to make sure Killgrave wasn’t alone while he met with Jessica.</p><p>“Thank you for staying with him,” he told her. “I didn’t want to leave him here alone.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, my child,” Susan replied. “How did your meeting go?”</p><p>“I got the job,” Lucian answered. “I start tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Do you want me here tomorrow?” Susan asked. “It’s no trouble.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Lucian replied. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone tomorrow, but I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Susan nodded and stood up from the chair beside Killgrave’s bed, gathering her purse and her cane. There was some sort of statue on the table beside the bed. On closer inspection, Lucian realized that it was an incense burner carved to resemble a wolf.</p><p>“What’s this for?” he asked Susan.</p><p>“My people believe that incense helps clear out bad energy and let in good,” Susan explained. “The doctor said it was okay, but I wasn’t sure you believed in that sort of thing.”</p><p>In truth Lucian didn’t believe in a lot of things, but the smell of the incense helped block out the smells of the hospital, so that was a plus. He smiled at Susan.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “I like it.”</p><p>She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Lucian sat down in his chair and took Killgrave’s hand in his. His lover’s condition had remained stable, but his breathing was still shallow. He still hadn’t regained consciousness. His skin was pale and pasty, his eyes shadowed. Stubble was beginning to pepper his sharp jaw. He looked even sicker than he had when he and Lucian had first met two months ago, in that dirty alley in the middle of the night in the pouring rain.</p><p>“I’m back, my love,” Lucian said, softly, stroking his lover’s knuckles. “I didn’t want to leave you, but I didn’t have much of a choice. I have to leave again tomorrow, but Susan will be here to watch over you again until I return.”</p><p>He reached over and stroked some of Killgrave’s hair off his forehead. His skin was warm to the touch, but not fever-hot. He had been in the hospital for two days now, and the doctors still had no idea what was wrong with him, what was causing his brain to degenerate, although that seemed to have slowed down for the time being. Killgrave was given MRIs every morning to make sure his brain was holding steady, and so far it was.</p><p>“So far, all our tests have come back negative,” Dr. Arnold had told Lucian earlier that day. “He doesn’t have any infections or viruses in his blood work. And his brain seems to have stopped degenerating for the time being.”</p><p>Lucian was grateful to hear that, albeit frustrated at the lack of direction. He brought Killgrave’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He wasn’t sure whether his lover could hear him, was even aware of what was going on, but talking to him made Lucian feel less alone. The hospital made him incredibly uneasy, but not as uneasy as going home to an empty house. He’d been sleeping in his docile form in the alley behind the hospital after going back to the house to grab a change of clothes.</p><p>He knew that probably sounded stupid, but he’d never been through this before. He’d been alone for years after Sonja’s death. Finding Killgrave was like seeing the sunrise over a war-torn battlefield, bathing it in hope and light. Lucian sighed and looked over at the incense burner on the table. The stick in the wolf’s mouth smelled like sandalwood. Killgrave always said that Lucian smelled like that. The lycan smiled a little and kissed his lover’s hand again. </p><p>He stayed with Killgrave until the visiting hours were over. After that, he went to their house, gathered some clothes, and returned to the hospital, changing into his docile form and settling into the cardboard box that was luckily still in the alley. The rain had stopped, the air humid and smelling like wet foliage and car exhaust. Lucian rested his head on his paws, nuzzling the backpack he kept his clothes in. It smelled like Killgrave, and was probably the reason the lycan found it easy to sleep out there. Tonight, however, sleep eluded Lucian. He stayed awake and whined, unsure and nervous about tomorrow.</p><p>He was determined to make sure that Killgrave continued to receive the care he needed. He was also adamant that Jessica not know where Killgrave was or what was wrong with him. Who knew what she would do if she found out he was in the hospital, vulnerable and unable to protect himself, especially if Lucian wasn’t there.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, my love,’ Lucian thought, curling up inside the box. ‘I won’t let her hurt you again.’</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lucian woke up early and went into the hospital to clean up, brush his teeth, get dressed. He went to Killgrave’s room to sit with him until Susan showed up. Once she did, Lucian was still reluctant to leave.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my child,” Susan told him, taking both his hands gently in his. “I’ll keep an eye on him. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>Lucian nodded, hugged her, kissed Killgrave’s forehead, whispering, “I’ll be back soon, Kevin. I love you,” and left. </p><p>His cellphone rang as he was exiting the hospital. It was Jessica. Lucian took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>“Hello?” he asked. </p><p>“I need you to come meet me at the agency,” Jessica said. “Your first case is waiting here for you.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lucian said. “I’ll be around shortly.”</p><p>He hung up and caught a cab, telling the driver the address for the agency. As they drove, Lucian reached into the pocket of his jacket, fiddling with the velvet box still inside the right pocket. The cab crossed over into Hell’s Kitchen, and even though Lucian and Killgrave spent most of their time in Harlem, they had gone to other parts of the city, excluding this place for obvious reasons. The cab stopped outside a building that looked surprisingly unremarkable. Lucian paid the driver and exited the cab. He walked up the steps and hesitated outside the door for a minute.</p><p>‘Here goes nothing,’ Lucian thought, opening the door and walking inside, feeling as though he was being led to the lashing posts at Viktor’s castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica was in the middle of briefing everyone about Lucian when he walked into the office. She stopped talking and everyone turned in unison to look at him. He wore dark jeans and combat boots, along with that black jacket of his over a grey T-shirt. His long hair had been tied back with a dark length of ribbon, but loose strands still hung past his face, his blue eyes calm and cool. People stared at him for a minute, looking from him and Jessica, whispering.</p><p>Jessica cleared her throat and gestured for Lucian to come stand by her. He did, his boots loud against the tile floor. He came and stood beside her, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. </p><p>“Everyone, this is Lucian,” Jessica said. “He’s the newest member of Alias Investigations and will be serving as another detective.”</p><p>“For how long?” someone asked. “Until Killgrave tells him to kill all of us?”</p><p>Snickers filled the room. Lucian growled lowly, eyes flashing as he shifted his weight. Jessica noticed and whistled to silence the room again. Everybody went silent again.</p><p>“Lucian is here because I asked him to be here,” Jessica announced. “He’s filled out all of the necessary paperwork and meets all the requirements. He’ll stay here as long as he needs to. Until then I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you give me.”</p><p>Lucian glanced at her. She nodded to him and led him out of the main area into the hallway near the entrance. People’s eyes followed them as they disappeared around the corner. Once they were out of sight, Lucian crossed his arms and spoke for the first time.</p><p>“Thank you for that,” he told Jessica. “I was expecting ridicule, but not for you to defend me.”</p><p>“I warned people not to say anything to you,” Jessica explained. “If anyone else does say something or even attacks you, let me know and I’ll handle it.”</p><p>Lucian nodded, looking shocked and touched by the gesture. He uncrossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “What’s my first case?”</p><p>Jessica handed him a file she’d been holding. “A woman in Manhattan is suspecting her husband of cheating and embezzling money from their bank account. She wants us to follow him and see if he leads us to his mistress.”</p><p>“How much does it pay?” Lucian asked.</p><p>“She’s willing to pay three hundred dollars up front,” Jessica answered. “And then an additional four hundred if we find out where exactly the money’s going.”</p><p>She saw the way his eyes lit up at the prospect of the money. Was that the main reason why he was taking the job? Did he need money that urgently? Lucian scanned the file for a minute more before he closed it.</p><p>“Where do we start?” he asked.</p><p>“His apartment,” Jessica answered. “It’s a block away from here.She gave us a spare key and said that he should be at work until his lunch break at noon. That’s when she says he blows her off and goes somewhere else.”</p><p>“Let’s be off then,” Lucian said.</p><p>Jessica nodded and together they headed out of the agency and down the street. Lucian seemed just as pensive as he usually was, but he had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was thinking about a dozen other things at once. Was he thinking about Killgrave? Did he even know Lucian was doing this? </p><p>“Look,” Jessica started, making Lucian look at her, “I know things between us haven’t exactly been...friendly. I’m sorry for stalking you and Killgrave and for, you know, trying to kill him two months ago. And for shooting you.”</p><p>Lucian searched her face, like he was trying to detect any trace of deceit or malice in her words. He sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I appreciate that, Jessica,” he said. “But you’ll forgive me if I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“Why?” Jessica asked, unable to help herself. </p><p>Lucian stopped, tensing up slightly. His jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth. He locked eyes with her, pinning her in place.</p><p>“Me and Killgrave might not have met because of you,” he told her. “The night I first met him was the same night he tried to escape New York, to escape you. I found him in an alley, his arm and several ribs broken. I nursed him back to health and bonded with him over the pains of our pasts. I fell in love with him and he did with me. But then I almost lost him because of you, so you’ll have to forgive my lack of trust and enthusiasm for working with the person who nearly killed the love of my life!”</p><p>Jessica was stunned into silence. Lucian tossed some hair off his face and kept walking. She followed him, choosing to remain silent. She’d always wondered the details of their relationship, how they’d even met. She couldn’t believe it was because she’d left him in that alley all those months ago. They reached the building where the suspect lived and entered the lobby.</p><p>“The guy lives on the second floor,” Jessica said. “Apartment 2B.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and pressed the button to signal the elevator. They rode it up to the second floor and headed down the hall toward the apartment. Jessica took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Lucian followed her inside and instantly cringed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“There’s some kind of disgusting cologne misted all over everything,” Lucian answered. “It’s faint in some places, but stronger this way.”</p><p>He walked toward a closed door and opened it, revealing a messy bedroom covered in dirty clothes and beer cans and dishes. The bed was unmade but looked recently used. Lucian entered the room further, sniffing around as he reached the nightstand. He removed a blue glass cologne bottle, half-full. He sniffed it and shook his head, placing it back on the table.</p><p>“Is it really that bad?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “The smell makes me think it’s a knockoff rather than the real stuff. Whoever bought must’ve thought it was genuine.”</p><p>“Do you smell anything else?” Jessica asked.</p><p>Lucian sniffed around and knelt down on the ground, picking up a shirt. He sniffed it and raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“Well, the husband is indeed cheating,” he said. “Just not with another woman.”</p><p>“How can you tell just from that shirt?” Jessica asked, folding her arms.</p><p>“The shirt is silk and smells like this expensive aftershave I’ve smelled before,” Lucian answered. “Everything else in here smells like that cologne in the nightstand. The cologne belongs to the husband while this shirt must belong to the other man he’s cheating with.”</p><p>He tossed the shirt onto the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner. Lucian sniffed around it before opening the top drawer and pulling out a checkbook. He flipped through it and then showed it to Jessica.</p><p>“The aftershave is all over this checkbook,” Lucian said. “The husband must have given his lover permission to take money from his bank account. That must be why it’s disappearing.”</p><p>“So he’s cheating with a gold digger,” Jessica surmised. </p><p>“Indeed,” Lucian agreed, looking through the checkbook again. “The name on this says it belongs to a man named Gil Hudson.”</p><p>“That’s the husband,” Jessica said. </p><p>Lucian nodded but then froze suddenly, tilting his head to one side. “Someone’s coming.”</p><p>The words had barely left his lips before the apartment door opened and two men entered, kissing passionately. One was taller and older, wearing a suit and dress shoes, while the other was younger, wearing a Polo shirt and shorts. They sat down on the couch and the one in the Polo shirt straddled the older man.</p><p>“Are you going to buy me that car we saw?” Polo Shirt asked, kissing the man’s jaw.</p><p>“I’ll write you a check, baby,” the man replied. “I’ll even pay extra for the leather seats.”</p><p>Polo Shirt smiled and kissed the man hungrily. Lucian and Jessica looked at each other before exiting the bedroom and entering the living area. Jessica cleared her throat and both men yelped in surprise, scrambling off the couch. </p><p>“Gentlemen,” Jessica said. “Charlotte Hudson sent us.”</p><p>Both men gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Lucian had solved his first case faster than even the best detectives and PIs at the NYPD. It turned out that Gil Hudson had been seduced by young drifter Wes Kings, who was known around the city as a notorious gold digger and prostitute. He was arrested and charged with prostitution, while Gil Hudson was told by his wife that her lawyer would be calling his. </p><p>“Thank you so much, Miss Jones,” Charlotte said. “I can’t believe how fast you solved the case.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, ma’am,” Jessica told her. “It was mostly Lucian, our newest detective.”</p><p>Lucian offered Charlotte a smile and a handshake. </p><p>“Thank you, young man,” Charlotte told him, handing him a check from her purse. </p><p>“You’re very welcome, Miss Hudson,” Lucian replied. “I’m sorry this happened.”</p><p>He folded the check and put it into his pocket. Charlotte kissed his cheek and left the agency while Wes Kings was loaded into a police cruiser.<br/>
“You did great, Lucian,” Jessica told him. “Really great.”</p><p>Lucian smiled as he took the check out of his pocket again. It was made out to him for seven hundred dollars. Jessica was still in awe at how quick he’d solved the case, all with his nose!</p><p>“How did you recognize that aftershave you smelled on that shirt?” she asked. “You’d said you had smelled it before.”</p><p>Lucian’s smile waned. “Kevin uses it sometimes,” he answered, softly. “Especially on nights when we go out.”</p><p>He sounded so sad all of a sudden. Jessica almost reached out to grip his shoulder, before he checked the time on his phone.</p><p>“I have to leave,” he said. “Am I done for today?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jessica answered. “That was the only case I had for you. I just didn’t expect you to solve it so fast.”</p><p>Lucian left the agency quickly and caught a cab as he stepped out onto the street. As he vanished from view, Jessica continued to wonder why he was really doing this. Money seemed to be part of the reason, but why did he need the money so badly? What was he hiding?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian’s hands were shaking. He tried to ignore them as he cashed the check at the bank and returned to the hospital, walking down the hall to Killgrave’s room. Susan, thankfully, was still there, sitting beside his bed, chanting under her breath while holding some sort of talisman over Killgrave’s unconscious form. Lucian could hear what she was saying, but it was a language he didn’t recognize. The incense burner beside the bed was lit, filling the room with the smell of sandalwood. It helped drive the remnants of that god-awful cologne out of Lucian’s nose.</p>
<p>“Back so soon?” Susan asked, stopping her chanting and facing Lucian, standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“I solved the case,” he replied. “And received a check for seven hundred dollars.”</p>
<p>Susan smiled, tucking the talisman into her purse. Lucian walked over to his lover’s bed, stroking his hair. Killgrave’s breathing was raspy. He still hadn’t woken up, and the doctors had noticed another dark spot on his brain after scanning him again that morning.</p>
<p>“Did anything happen that I should know?” Lucian asked Susan.</p>
<p>“A nurse came by and took some blood and hair samples,” Susan answered. “Said they were testing for heavy metals and drugs.”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous,” Lucian muttered. “Kevin doesn’t do drugs and he’s never around any heavy metals or anything that could poison him.”</p>
<p>Susan placed a hand on his forearm soothingly. “They’re doing everything they can, Lucian.”</p>
<p>The lycan sighed. “I know.”</p>
<p>He swept some hair off his face, his hand shaking like mad. He growled and quickly stuck it into his pocket. But Susan, even though she was blind in one eye, caught it anyway. She looked down at Lucian’s arm and saw the tremors. </p>
<p>“How long has it been?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Not since Kevin was admitted,” Lucian answered. “I’ve been hunting rats in the alley out back, but it’s not helping the cravings.” He licked his lips. “But I don’t want to stray too far from him.”</p>
<p>“Lucian, my child,” Susan whispered, stroking his cheek, “I’ll stay with your lover. You need to hunt, take care of yourself so you can look after Kevin when he wakes up.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been gone long enough,” Lucian protested. “I’ll be fine for a few more days.”</p>
<p>Even as he said it, pain flared deep in his belly, his stomach growling. Lucian hissed and doubled over, gripping the railing of Killgrave’s bed. His eyes hazed over to that pale, bluish-white color, his teeth lengthening as he fought for control.</p>
<p>“Go, Lucian,” Susan urged. “Quickly.”</p>
<p>Lucian nodded, running out of the room and outside the hospital. Breathing heavily, he ducked into the alley he’d been sleeping in and knelt down. The change was instantaneous, his human form melting away as dark fur sprung up across his flesh, his bones and joints cracking, his muscles expanding. His clothes vanished as he changed and he opened his eyes, inhaling deeply. He took off running, reveling in the power and freedom of this form. He hadn’t had fresh meat since before Killgrave had gotten ill, and he knew he’d been putting off for too long.</p>
<p>Lucian reached the woods just outside the edge of Harlem, near his and Killgrave’s house. It was the perfect hunting ground, both familiar and ripe with prey. He entered and instantly picked up on the scents of the animals lingering about-rabbits scurrying underground, squirrels chittering in the treetops, birds up in the canopy, but nothing that would satisfy Lucian’s craving long enough. He needed bigger game.</p>
<p>‘I’ll settle for a deer, but I’m not hunting a buck again,’ Lucian thought, shuddering at the memory of the last time.</p>
<p>He walked further into the woods, keeping his nose to the ground, his ears twitching. He could still hear the noises of the city among the sounds of nature. After walking for another few minutes, Lucian caught the scent he’d been hoping for. Deer. A herd of them. He followed the scent and found them resting in a clearing, three bucks, two does, and a couple of fawns. Lucian lowered himself to his belly, licking his lips. A fawn would definitely be the easiest to catch, if he could separate one from the heard. </p>
<p>‘If I get them to run, maybe I can split them up,’ he thought. </p>
<p>He eyed the three males in the group, uneasily staring at their curved antlers shining in the moonlight. The fawns were fairly large, maybe a couple weeks old. Lucian continued to study them, trying to figure out the best way to separate them, despite his more primal side screaming at him to just attack. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t afford to get hurt with Killgrave in the hospital already. Suddenly, however, the herd stood up, shifting anxiously. Had they sensed Lucian already? They started to move, and his control snapped. He tore into the clearing after them, his heart racing as he ran.</p>
<p>They were fast, but Lucian was faster. He nipped at the closest fawn’s ankles, staying back enough to avoid being kicked by hooves. The herd took a sharp turn, trying to shake him off. A fawn stumbled, losing its footing, and Lucian pounced, claws extended, slashing a gash across the creature’s back, staining the brown fur crimson. It yelped in pain and struggled, until Lucian took its neck between his teeth and bit down until he heard a crunch, warm blood filling his mouth and spilling down his jaw. The taste, the feeling of the fresh meat as it filled his belly, was instantly soothing, making him feel almost high. Lucian placed a paw against the fawn’s body as he ate hungrily.</p>
<p>Eventually, after eating the most meat he could stomach, Lucian sighed, licking his lips. He felt full and satisfied. He licked at the remnants of the body before getting up and walking back the way he’d come. Hopefully that would be enough to sustain him for a while. He walked back through the woods, following the path back to the hospital. However, as Lucian broke through the foliage, he heard a woman scream. </p>
<p>“Wolf!” she cried out. </p>
<p>Lucian froze in his tracks and turned. A woman was standing across the street, in the middle of texting on her phone, but now she was looking at Lucian with a terrified expression on her face. Other people on the street panicked, moving off the sidewalk away from him.</p>
<p>“Someone call animal control!” a man shouted. “That thing’s covered in blood! It’s probably already killed somebody!”</p>
<p>Sirens screamed as two police cars rolled into view, along with a car marked ‘Animal Control.’ Uniformed men came out, holding snares and a net. Lucian whimpered, putting his ears back and backing away. He hoped to look innocent, but given his size and the blood on his muzzle, that was unlikely. A police officer approached, a hand at his waist. </p>
<p>“Easy, boy,” he said. “Take it easy.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing, man?” one of the animal control officers demanded. “That’s a wolf not a freaking puppy dog!”</p>
<p>Lucian snarled despite himself when they came closer, then took off running. The officer pulled something off his belt and fired it at Lucian. He yelped in pain as something sank through his fur and into his skin, shocking him repeatedly. His muscles spasmed but he kept running. Another officer fired his own Taser, catching Lucian in the back. He stumbled but attempted to get up, his limbs feeling like lead.</p>
<p>“Jesus, he won’t go down,” one officer said.</p>
<p>People were filming the whole thing on their smartphones. Lucian whined as he crumpled to the ground as he was Tased by a third officer. The animal control officers approached and loaded him into a cage, then into their truck. Despite how weak he was, Lucian started barking and howling the whole ride.</p>
<p>‘Kevin,’ he thought as he howled. ‘I need to get back to Kevin! Someone help me! Anybody!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s late,” Jessica said, pacing around outside the agency. “Why is he late?”</p><p>“It’s New York City, Jess,” Trish said, sitting on the steps and scrolling through her phone. “He’s probably stuck in traffic.”</p><p>Jessica sniffed and swept some hair off her face. She’d been calling and texting Lucian since ten that morning, and he still hadn’t responded. Her calls kept going to his voicemail. She had a new case for him that involved interrogating a suspect. She wanted to see if his enhanced senses would be as helpful there as they had been yesterday. </p><p>“He’s been acting strange since he took this job,” Jessica told Trish. “He’s hiding something.”</p><p>“You think everybody’s hiding something,” Trish replied, looking up from her phone. “Him even more since he’s dating Killgrave.”</p><p>“And you don’t find that strange?” Jessica asked. “How can someone like him fall for someone like Killgrave? He must be controlling him somehow.”</p><p>Trish rolled her eyes and sighed. “You told me that he said Killgrave’s powers don’t work on him. And would he even be doing this job if Killgrave was controlling him?”</p><p>Jessica wasn’t sure about that. She stuck her hands in her jacket pockets and sighed. Deep down, she knew that Lucian was telling the truth about not being controlled. But she wanted it to be true. Her mind refused to accept the possibility that Killgrave had changed, even though he had apologized to her and hadn’t come near her since then.</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Trish said suddenly.</p><p>Jessica turned to face her from where she’d been watching the traffic whizzing by. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Check this video out,” Trish said, handing Jessica her phone.</p><p>Jessica took the phone and saw that it was a YouTube video, titled ‘Wolf In Harlem!’ She hit play. The video had been shot one someone’s smartphone, somewhere in Harlem’s midtown. Police and animal control officers surrounded a huge black wolf with blood staining its muzzle. It snarled as the officers approached and took off running down the street. </p><p>“What the hell?” Jessica said to herself.</p><p>There was something familiar about the wolf, the way it ran, the thick dark fur. It yelped as an officer fired his Taser at it, but it kept running. It took two more Tasers to bring it down. Animal control loaded it into a huge cage and then into their truck. The wolf began to bark and howl, and it was the howl that Jessica recognized. It was Lucian! What was he doing running around Harlem like that? And was with the blood?</p><p>“Where do you think the wolf came from?” Trish asked. “Do you think it escaped from the zoo or something?”</p><p>“No,” Jessica replied, handing her the phone back. “I gotta go.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Trish asked. “I thought you were waiting for Lucian.”</p><p>“Change of plans,” Jessica said, heading down the street. “I’ll see you later, okay?”</p><p>She jogged down the street, taking her phone out of her pocket and looking up directions for Harlem’s animal shelters. Luckily though, she didn’t have to travel very far. She could hear the howling and barking as she reached the place where the video had been shot. Following the sound, Jessica reached Harlem’s Animal Hospital and Shelter, where the noises were coming from. </p><p>“Can I help you, miss?” a young man behind the desk asked when Jessica walked inside.</p><p>The front room was nicely furnished and littered with cat and dog toys. Jessica could hear the howling and barking coming from the back, where she figured the cages probably were. </p><p>“Have you seen a big black dog?” Jessica asked. “Looks kind of like a wolf?”</p><p>The man sighed. “Sounds like you’re referring to the loud, troublemaker animal control brought in last night. He belongs to you?”</p><p>“No, he belongs to the NYPD,” Jessica lied. “He’s a new recruit for the K-9 Unit.” She sighed. “And you’re right about him being a troublemaker. He got loose last night and we’ve been looking all over for him.”</p><p>“He had blood on his muzzle when he came in,” the man said. “He attack somebody before he got loose?”</p><p>“That was fake blood,” Jessica said. “We were doing a training exercise with someone in a bodysuit before he ran off.”</p><p>“Thank goodness,” the man sighed. “We thought he'd killed somebody. Come with me.”</p><p>Jessica followed him behind the desk and through a door and down a long hallway of cages. Dogs of all sorts of breeds and colors were there, some quiet and some barking excitedly as they walked by. The man led Jessica to a cage at the end of the hallway. Lucian was inside, pacing around anxiously, growling. The cage was large and had a bed, dishes of food and water, and a couple toys. He stopped pacing when Jessica and the man approached. He whimpered and approached the bars, pawing at them, his eyes flashing with urgency.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Jessica said, kneeling down in front of the cage. “I’ll get you out of here.”</p><p>“He have a name, by the way?” the man asked. “He doesn’t have a collar on or anything and doesn’t seem to respond to anything anybody says.”</p><p>Jessica froze for a second. She didn’t want to say Lucian’s name in case someone made the connection between Lucian as a person.</p><p>“His name’s….Sparky,” she told the man.</p><p>Lucian growled a little, and Jessica gave him a look. He stopped but still looked displeased.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to pay a fine for Sparky to get him back,” the man told Jessica. “He didn’t have a leash or a collar on, and that amounts to a fine of two hundred dollars.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jessica said. “I’ll pay the fine.”</p><p>Twenty minutes and two hundred dollars later, Jessica walked out of the shelter with Lucian. He looked disgruntled as he walked next to her, a collar and leash around his neck. He’d put up a hell of a fight when the staff tried to put that on him, but cooperated after a stern look from Jessica. </p><p>“I expect an explanation when you change back,” Jessica told him. “This way.”</p><p>They walked out of sight down an alley. She took off Lucian’s leash and collar, and he sighed, shaking himself before vanishing out behind some trash cans. Jessica heard cracking and popping before Lucian, human this time, walked back out into view, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, dried blood still caked across his jaw.</p><p>“Sparky?” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jessica replied. “I almost said Fluffy.”</p><p>Lucian stared at her for a second before they both laughed. Lucian sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Thank you, Jessica,” he said. “I didn’t think I was ever going to get out of there.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she replied. “But I still need an explanation. What happened last night? What’s with the blood?”</p><p>“I was hunting,” Lucian explained. “Animals. Not people. I hadn’t done it in a few days and I needed to or else, well, the repercussions of not hunting would have been even worse.”</p><p>Jessica raised her eyebrows. Lucian looked almost...ashamed about it. He shifted his weight and spoke again.</p><p>“I’ll pay you back for that fine,” he said. “I’m sorry you had to do that.”</p><p>“No,” Jessica said. “Don’t worry about it. You said you need the money so I won’t take any from you.”</p><p>Lucian looked at her, shock written all over his face. She smiled at him.</p><p>“Come on,” she said. “We need to get back to the agency. I have someone I want you to interrogate.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and followed her down the street to catch a cab. Jessica wondered why Killgrave hadn’t been down at the shelter trying to get Lucian back. They caught a cab and rode back to the agency, Lucian using his jacket sleeve to wipe the blood remnants off his face. </p><p>“I still want to repay you,” he told Jessica. “If not with money, then something else.”</p><p>“Really, Lucian, you don’t have to,” Jessica replied. </p><p>“I know I don’t have to,” he said. “I want to.”</p><p>He truly seemed to be grateful for what she’d done. Jessica tucked some of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You don’t have to repay me now,” she told him. “I’ll think of something later though.”</p><p>Lucian nodded as the cab reached the agency and stopped. As they walked through the office, heading to the interrogation room, people stared at them. Lucian didn’t seem to care. It was like he was used to being stared at like that. Jessica admired him for that, as well as his intelligence, his strength and sense of honor. It was like he was from a different time. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Lucian had proved to be an excellent interrogator, getting the suspect to fold quicker than most. </p><p>“People smell different when they lie,” he told Jessica. “I can hear the change in their heartbeat and their breathing, smell the sweat gathering on their palms.”</p><p>‘I’ll have to be careful about lying to him,’ Jessica thought to herself.</p><p>A phone on her desk suddenly rang. She picked it up and answered.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Is Lucian there?” a woman asked, sounding frenzied. “I need to speak with him quickly.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jessica said. She handed Lucian the phone. “It’s for you.”</p><p>“Hello?” Lucian asked, accepting the phone.</p><p>He shot to his feet instantly, like he’d been prodded with a hot iron. </p><p>“How long ago?” he asked. “What does that mean?” He raked a hand through his hair. “I forgot my cellphone last night. Alright, alright, I’m on my way. Thank you for calling me.”</p><p>He hung up, his blue eyes bright with fear. “I have to leave, Jessica. Something happened that I need to attend to.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jessica said. “But what’s-”</p><p>Lucian darted out of the office before she could finish the question. She watched him vanish out the doors of the agency and run down the street. He didn’t even bother catching a cab. What was he in such a hurry for? Jessica glanced down at the phone. The caller I.D. said that it had come from St. Anthony Mercy Hospital. </p><p>“What the hell?” Jessica said.</p><p>Her curiosity got the better of her. She left the office quickly and followed her phone directions to the hospital. </p><p>“Jess, what are you doing?” Trish asked, running after her. “You said you were done following him.”</p><p>“He just got a call from a hospital in Harlem,” Jessica said. “I have to know why.”</p><p>Trish put her hands on her hips and sighed. “Jess, I know you have a crush on Lucian. But you have to face facts that he’s not interested. For whatever reason, he loves Killgrave. You just want him to be controlled because that means you can save him and have Lucian for yourself.”</p><p>Jessica stared at her friend for a good thirty seconds before angrily turning and walking away, feeling heat rising across her cheeks and down her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian burst into the hospital and turned sharply down the hall, his boots sliding against the linoleum floor, his heart racing. His muscles still ached from being Tased by the police, but he ignored that and kept running, skidding to a halt outside Killgrave’s usual room. Susan stood outside in the hall, clutching her purse and cane tightly. Lucian looked in through the window and felt his heart fall into his belly like stone. The door to the room was closed while a team of doctors and nurses surrounded Killgrave’s bed. He was now hooked up to a ventilator, another tube snaking up into one of his nostrils.</p><p>“What happened?” Lucian asked Susan.</p><p>“He stopped breathing for a few minutes,” Susan explained. “I yelled for help and they came running inside. They only just now inserted the ventilator.”</p><p>Lucian walked up to the window, watching as the doctors made sure everything was hooked up correctly. Killgrave looked pale and thin as a scarecrow, his body covered by white sheets and a thin blanket. He wore a green gown underneath the bedding. All of his clothes had been removed upon his bringing to the hospital. The worst part about it was that they even removed his necklace-the one Lucian had given him the night they admitted they loved each other at the top of the Empire State Building. It had a piece of antler carved to resemble a heart threaded onto it. It also happened to be a piece that Killgrave had to remove from Lucian’s ribcage after a hunting accident, but that just made it all the more valuable.</p><p>“Kevin,” Lucian murmured, putting a hand on the glass.</p><p>Dr. Arnold suddenly looked in Lucian’s direction. His expression was grim as he exited the room and stepped out into the hallway. </p><p>“What happened, Doctor?” Lucian asked quickly. </p><p>“Kevin stopped breathing for a few minutes,” Dr. Arnold explained slowly. “We’ve put him on a ventilator for the time being but….” He stopped, licking his lips.</p><p>“What?” Lucian asked. “What is it?”</p><p>“Kevin’s brain is continuing to degenerate,” Dr. Arnold said. “His body is starting to lose control of itself. His lungs have already stopped working, and we do have a temporary way to stop that from happening.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lucian asked. </p><p>“We can put your boyfriend into a coma,” Dr. Arnold explained. “That it will take some of the stress off his body, at least for a little bit. It will hopefully help his brain and stop it degenerating any further.”</p><p>“You said temporary,” Lucian said. “What happens if the coma doesn’t help, if he continues to get worse?”</p><p>“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Dr. Arnold replied. “We still have hope that we can figure this out.” He handed Lucian a clipboard and a pen. “This is the consent form we need you to sign.”</p><p>Lucian took it and signed it quickly. Even though Killgrave hadn’t expected to be in the hospital, he did however make Lucian his proxy should anything happen to him. Dr. Arnold took the forms from Lucian after he’d signed them.</p><p>“Would you like to come and speak to him before we put him under?” he asked Lucian.</p><p>“Can he hear me?” the lycan asked. “Will he still hear me once you put him under?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dr. Arnold answered. “Even though they’re unconscious, the brain can still pick up signals around the environment like footsteps or the sound of a loved one’s voice.”</p><p>Lucian bit his lower lip, glancing at Susan, who nodded encouragingly. He followed Dr. Arnold into Killgrave’s room again. The ventilator hissed ominously in the still air as Lucian approached his lover’s bed, taking his hand and stroking his hair.</p><p>“Kevin, I love you,” Lucian said, leaning down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “The doctors have to do this to give you more time. To get you better. And when you get better, I’ll be right here. I’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up. I promise.”</p><p>Tears welled up in Lucian’s eyes as he kissed Killgrave’s forehead and stepped away from the bed. He watched as Dr. Arnold injected a needle into the IV in Killgrave’s arm, emptying it of some kind of liquid. Lucian sighed and had to leave the room, suddenly overwhelmed. He walked outside and sat down on a bench near the hospital entrance, putting his head in his hands as tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It seemed like just yesterday Killgrave had been fine, happy and healthy.</p><p>‘Why did this happen?’ Lucian thought to himself. ‘Why is this happening?’</p><p>The lycan was so lost in his emotions that he didn’t hear someone approaching.</p><p>“Lucian?” Jessica asked.</p><p>He looked from the ground, his vision blurry from his tears. Jessica stood in front of him, her long hair tousled by the wind, her eyes full of concern. Lucian panicked instantly. What was she doing here?</p><p>“Jessica,” he said. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked. </p><p>“I was just passing through,” Lucian lied. “I was on my way back home and I needed to stop. My muscles still ache from last night.”</p><p>Jessica sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Lucian, look. I know we have a complicated relationship, but after this morning, I would’ve thought I’d have earned just a little bit of your trust.” She stared into his eyes. “Please tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Lucian gnawed his lip and hesitated. He could sense that she was indeed being genuine in her concern, but how long would that last? He sighed and wiped his eyes.</p><p>“Kevin is here,” he told her. “He fell ill a few days ago with a headache and nausea. When I returned to him after speaking with you, he took a turn for the worse. His breathing became depressed and I brought him here that night.”</p><p>Jessica looked shocked and she sat down next to him on the bench. “Is this why you joined the agency?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “The doctor warned me that because we had no health insurance, Kevin wouldn’t be able to receive the proper care he needs. I joined your agency to earn money so he could remain here.”</p><p>He could tell from her face that she hadn’t been expecting that. Jessica tucked some of her hair behind her ear and adjusted her scarf.</p><p>“Do they know what’s wrong with him?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes and no,” Lucian answered. “His brain is degenerating and they don’t understand why. His lungs have already stopped working and they’ve put on a ventilator.” He paused, hating what he was about to say next. “They just put him into a coma, to hopefully help take some of the stress off his brain.”</p><p>Jessica didn’t respond. Lucian stayed silent as well, sniffling and wiping away any lingering tears. A cold wind blew, rustling the flowerbeds nearby. Finally, Jessica broke the silence.</p><p>“You said that the doctors said Killgrave’s brain was degenerating,” she said. “I thought his parents fixed that.”</p><p>The words hit Lucian like a lightning bolt. Of course! Killgrave had told him when they’d first met about the disease he’d had as a child, that would’ve eventually left him brain-dead. His parents experimented on him to try and cure him. They did that, but also ended up giving Killgrave his powers.</p><p>“I’m such an idiot,” Lucian exclaimed, smacking himself in the head. “I didn’t realize that the two things were connected! I thought his parents cured him years ago.”</p><p>“They did,” Jessica said. “But for some reason it’s come back.” She stood up from the bench. “We have to let the doctors here know.”</p><p>Lucian nodded in agreement and together they went into the hospital. Lucian reluctantly led her to Killgrave’s room, where Susan was still sitting beside his bed and Dr. Arnold was checking Killgrave’s vitals.</p><p>“Dr. Arnold,” Lucian said. “We need to talk.”</p><p>The doctor joined them out in the hallway. Lucian couldn’t help but notice the way Jessica was staring at Killgrave, her eyes full of conflicted emotions. Lucian told Dr. Arnold about Killgrave’s brain disease as a child and what his parents had done to him to cure it.</p><p>“Do you know where he was treated?” Dr. Arnold asked. “What hospital and where?”</p><p>“It was in England somewhere,” Lucian said. “And it wasn’t a hospital. More of a private lab run by his parents.”</p><p>“Find them,” Dr. Arnold told him. “Find them and either bring them here or have them send their son’s medical records along with the logs of what experiments they did to their son.”</p><p>He walked away after that and Lucian’s happiness was short-lived. He rubbed his jaw and cursed under his breath.</p><p>“I don’t even know his parents names,” he said. “Kevin only mentioned them a few times. He hates them.”</p><p>“I’ve met them,” Jessica said. “They were contacted about him months before the two of you met.”</p><p>“What happened?” Lucian asked.</p><p>“It didn’t go well,” Jessica explained. “His mother tried to kill him to stop him from terrorizing people. He almost killed her, but she survived her injuries and he escaped again. She and her husband went into Witness Protection after that and flew back to England.”</p><p>Lucian sighed. “So we definitely have no way to contact them.”</p><p>He leaned against the wall and sighed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Jessica murmured.</p><p>Lucian looked up at her. “What?”</p><p>“The police keep logs of people in Witness Protection,” she explained. “If we comb through those, we can find Killgrave’s parents and their location.”</p><p>“You’ll help me?” Lucian asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Jessica replied. “If you want my help.”</p><p>Lucian smiled. “Thank you, Jessica.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been awhile since I've updated this and I apologize for the delay. Sometimes it's easier for me to take one writing project at a time rather than several. Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica watched Lucian approach Killgrave’s bed. The lycan leaned down, kissing Killgrave’s forehead, speaking softly to him as he took his hand. Killgrave was hooked up to various monitors as well as a ventilator, a tube snaking up into one of his nostrils. He looked pale as new snow, stubble blossoming along his jaw, his neat hair messy. Jessica had seen Killgrave in a lot of ways, but never had she seen him looking so sick and vulnerable. </p><p>She stuck her hands in her pockets, standing out in the hallway, outside of the ICU room where Killgrave was being held. She was kind of grateful that she wasn’t in the room. Despite what she’d told Lucian about her offer to help find Killgrave’s parents, to help him, the idea was making her sick to her stomach. What was she thinking? His parents probably hated him. His mother had tried to kill him! What were the odds that they would help him? Not very high, she was guessing.</p><p>Jessica sighed, running a hand through her long hair. She continued to watch Lucian sit by Killgrave’s bedside, holding his hand, stroking his hair. His handsome face was full of worry and love and anxiety. The old woman that had been in the room when Jessica had arrived suddenly turned to her. She wore a black dress and lots of pendants around her neck. Her hair was long and white, down to her shoulders, and she had a gnarled wooden cane in one hand and a purse in the other. Her eyes were a little unnerving. One was clear and brown, the other white, like a full moon.</p><p>“My name is Susan,” she told Jessica. “I’m a friend of Lucian and Kevin’s.”</p><p>“Hi,” Jessica replied. “I’m Jessica Jones.”</p><p>She offered her hand to Susan, but the old woman didn’t take it. Instead she continued to eye Jessica critically. </p><p>“I know who you are,” she said. “Lucian told me about you, how you tried to kill them both.”</p><p>“I didn’t try to kill Lucian,” Jessica protested.</p><p>“You shot him twice,” Susan snapped. “What were we trying to do?”</p><p>“Defend myself,” Jessica retorted. “I didn’t know what he was! I panicked!”</p><p>Susan grunted. “I’ll be watching you, girl. There’s a dangerous aura about you. Watch yourself around Lucian and his mate.”</p><p>There was an ominous tone in her voice. Clearly she was very protective of the two of them. Jessica moved a little further away from Susan and checked her watch. It was getting late. She decided that even though her instincts were screaming at her to let Killgrave die, her feelings for Lucian were too strong. She wanted to help him, even if that meant saving her enemy’s life. She tapped on the window to get Lucian’s attention. He stood up and came back out into the hallway.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m heading out,” Jessica told him. “I’ll call the NYPD and see if they can give us access to the Witness Protection logs.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jessica,” Lucian told her. “Call me when you have news, alright?”</p><p>“Of course,” she replied. “Good night, Lucian.”</p><p>She started to walk away. She heard Susan talking to Lucian. </p><p>“You should go home and gather your things,” she told him. “I’ll stay here until you get back.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lucian said reluctantly. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>He started walking down the hallway and exited the hospital as Jessica did. </p><p>“Are you going home?” she asked him, surprised.</p><p>“Only to get a change of clothes,” Lucian replied. “I’ve been sleeping here since Kevin was admitted. Going home without him there is….difficult.”</p><p>His voice was heavy with sadness. His blue eyes flashed in the city lights. He tucked some of his hair behind his ear before stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting to walk. Jessica followed him. </p><p>“I could walk with you,” she offered. “If you want, I mean.”</p><p>Lucian considered her for a moment, his dark hair tousled by the wind before he nodded. “I suppose that would be alright.”</p><p>Jessica smiled, trying not to let her relief be so obvious. She fell in beside Lucian and they started walking in silence. The city was still alive despite the light hours, cars, taxis, and buses whizzing by on the road, the night owls flocking to late night bars. Jessica glanced at Lucian a few times, discreetly she hoped. He was staring broodingly at the ground, his eyes dark with troubled thoughts. She could tell that he was still feeling slightly cold towards her. She wanted to change that, wanted him to like and trust her.</p><p>“I’m sorry this happened,” Jessica said, breaking the silence. “I can only imagine how hard this is for you.”</p><p>Lucian sighed deeply. “It has been very trying. I thought we’d gone through the worst of what the world could offer, but I guess I was wrong. If I had brought him to the hospital sooner…” He trailed off, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Jessica asked. “You said he was already sick before this. Why didn’t you bring him to a doctor?”</p><p>“He made me promise him that I wouldn’t,” Lucian answered. “He told me that he hated doctors and hospitals, and instructed me to take him there only as a last resort. When his breathing became weak, he was barely conscious. I was scared, so I brought him to the hospital hoping they could help him. I wasn’t expecting them to tell me his brain was degenerating.” He sighed. “And now I feel like such an idiot for not making that connection sooner.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t blame yourself,” Jessica said. “Killgrave probably thought it was something else too.”</p><p>Lucian’s eyes sparked a little at that name, but Jessica didn’t feel comfortable calling him Kevin. She wasn’t sure she ever would. Lucian ran a hand through his hair. He looked brooding and troubled again.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jessica told him. “We’ll find a way to help him.”</p><p>He smiled at her, and it sent butterflies shooting through her core. She fought the urge to blush and changed the subject quickly.</p><p>“Have you really been sleeping in the hospital?” </p><p>Lucian sighed. “Technically, no. I’ve been sleeping in a box in an alley next to it, in my docile form. I didn’t want to stray too far from Kevin in case something happened to him.”</p><p>They reached the neighborhood and took a turn down the street, approaching Lucian and Killgrave’s home. Jessica was shocked at how deep Lucian’s devotion was to Killgrave. It also made her feel irrationally jealous, angry even. How could someone like him win the heart of somebody like Lucian?</p><p>“Thank you for the company, Jessica,” the lycan said, as they approached the house. “And for your help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she replied. “I’ll call you in the morning with news about the Protection logs.” She stepped closer, placing a hand boldly on his muscular arm. “And Lucian, just so you know, you could always stay with me.”</p><p>Lucian chuckled nervously and backed away a little. “That’s very kind of you.” He tilted his head to the side, studying her. “You just reminded me of someone.”</p><p>“Who?” Jessica asked curiously. </p><p>“Somebody I knew long ago,” he answered. “Sonja.”</p><p>“Who was she?” Jessica asked.</p><p>Lucian licked his lips. “She was my first love, but she died many years ago. Kevin is the first person I’ve loved and been with since.”</p><p>He turned around and disappeared into the house. Jessica watched him go before turning and walking away herself. She couldn’t help but think about what Lucian had just told her. She reminded him of his first love? Maybe she could use that to her advantage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian woke up early the next morning, curled up tightly inside his box in the alley outside the hospital. He whined, nuzzling the backpack underneath his head before exiting the box and stretching. He looked around before switching back to his human form, cracking his stiff joints loudly as he picked up his backpack. He sighed, raking a hand through his tangled hair as he entered the hospital. Sleeping outside was taking a toll on his joints, making them stiff, and his muscles ached, but it was worth it until Killgrave got better.</p><p>‘I’ll sleep out here for as long as it takes,’ Lucian thought to himself. ‘I’m not going home until I can take Kevin with me.’</p><p>He walked down a long hallway and darted inside of the locker room for patients undergoing physical therapy. Luckily, there was nobody in there as Lucian entered and picked out a shower stall. He didn’t think he’d get in trouble for being there, but he didn’t want to chance it. He stripped out of his clothes and showered quickly, using some things he’d snagged from the house to wash his hair. He dried himself with some towels hanging by the door and got dressed in some different clothes from his backpack, then brushed out his hair, tying it back with its usual black ribbon. </p><p>He exited the bathroom, his hair still a little damp as he walked down to Killgrave’s room. Dr. Arnold was already in there with a nurse, checking the ventilator his lover was now hooked up to. It hissed loudly as Lucian pulled the sliding door open and entered the room. </p><p>“Bright and early as always,” Dr. Arnold said. “Do you even bother to go home or do you use a spell to get here every day?”</p><p>Lucian shrugged. “Our house isn’t far from here. A stone’s throw away, really.” He set his backpack down in a nearby chair and stepped closer to Killgrave’s bed, taking his hand gently. He looked the same as he did since he’d been admitted, thin and pale, and sick. Lucian stroked his lover’s hair.</p><p>“How is he?” he asked, looking up at the doctor. </p><p>“His brain is still degenerating,” Dr. Arnold answered. “We scanned him again last night and found two more dark spots. His other organs, his heart, his kidneys, are still functioning. We’ll be hooking him up to an IV of liquid vitamins to keep his weight up and we’ll begin therapy to make sure his muscles don’t atrophy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor,” Lucian said. That wasn’t the sort of news he’d been hoping for, but he appreciated the fact that Killgrave was still being looked after.</p><p>“Have you and your friend Jessica had any luck contacting Kevin’s parents?” Dr. Arnold asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Lucian answered. “She said she would call me with news about them today.”</p><p>Dr. Arnold nodded and left the room with the nurse in tow. Lucian pulled his chair closer to the bed, taking Killgrave’s limp hand in both of his. </p><p>“I’m back, Kevin,” he said quietly. “I’ve been trying to stay close to you, but I might have to leave later today. Jessica might have work for me, or she may have news on how we can help you. Susan will be here to watch over you while I’m gone.”</p><p>Lucian brought Killgrave’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He wasn’t sure if Killgrave could hear him, but talking to him helped Lucian feel less alone in the room. He also had a small ray of hope that maybe hearing his lover’s voice would help Killgrave somehow, stop him from slipping further away. Lucian could only imagine Killgrave’s reaction to him working with Jessica, her helping him. He would probably think it was a trap. Not that Lucian hadn’t thought the same thing at first. </p><p>“I don’t know why she’s helping us, love,” he said, rubbing Killgrave’s knuckles. “If she has ulterior motives, I haven’t found any yet. But I’ll work with her for your sake. And if she tries anything, well, I’m not sure what I’ll do, but I’m not going to let her hurt you again.”</p><p>He lapsed into silence for a minute, watching his lover’s heartbeat on the monitor. Susan showed up a few minutes later. Lucian smiled at her as she sat down beside him and handed him a paper bag from her purse.</p><p>“I brought you some breakfast,” she said as he took it. “Has plenty of meat to help your cravings.”</p><p>“Thank you, Susan,” Lucian replied, taking the bag. </p><p>She nodded and looked at Killgrave. “How is he?”</p><p>Lucian sighed and rubbed his jaw. “Two more dark spots were found on his brain, but his organs are still holding strong. They’re starting him on a regiment of liquid vitamins and physical therapy to prevent muscle atrophy.”</p><p>Susan nodded. “Have you heard from that Jones girl yet?”</p><p>“No,” Lucian answered. “She said she would call me later though, hopefully with news about how we can find Kevin’s parents.”</p><p>Susan hummed and he glanced at her sideways. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t trust her, Lucian,” Susan said. “She’s up to something. I can tell.”</p><p>“I know you don’t like her, Susan,” Lucian responded. “I’m not even sure if I do. But she hasn’t tried anything yet, so we should give her a chance.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Susan murmured. “Just watch yourself around her, Lucian.”</p><p>“I will,” he promised.</p><p>He turned back to Killgrave, stroking his knuckles gently. Jessica had been acting odd around Lucian for a few days now, ever since he’d first taken the job at her agency. And last night, she’d touched his arm, offered to let him stay with her. Lucian remembered the various warning bells going off in his head as he stepped back from her. It was then that he’d realized that she reminded him of Sonja. Though Jessica didn’t physically resemble her, they shared some of the same qualities. They were both strong, determined, confident. Those qualities he’d admired in Sonja he feared in Jessica. He’d seen the damage she was capable of, how powerful her anger toward Killgrave still was.</p><p>Lucian was jolted out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and examined the screen. It was Jessica. He quickly answered and put it on speaker so Susan could hear as well.</p><p>“Jessica?” Lucian asked. ”Do you have any news? Can we get the Protection logs?”</p><p>“The NYPD has given us access,” Jessica reported. “But...because the files are confidential, we’re not allowed to take them out of the building. We’ll have to look through them there.”</p><p>Lucian sighed. He was afraid of that. Susan patted his arm. </p><p>“What now?” he asked.</p><p>“Come by the agency first,” Jessica instructed. “I have a new case for you. After you solve that, we’ll head over to the NYPD headquarters and look through the logs.”</p><p>Lucian chewed his lip and glanced at Killgrave. He didn’t like the idea of leaving him for that long.</p><p>“I’ll watch over him, Lucian,” Susan promised. “Go now.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lucian agreed. “I’m on my way, Jessica.”</p><p>He hung up and gathered his things. He kissed Killgrave’s forehead and pressed it to his own, stroking his hair. </p><p>“I’ll be back, my love,” Lucian whispered. “Susan will watch over you while I’m gone. I love you.”</p><p>He left the hospital and took a cab to Hell’s Kitchen. Jessica was waiting for him outside the agency building when the cab pulled up. Lucian paid the driver and stepped out onto the street, walking up to Jessica. She wore black jeans and boots, a leather jacket over a low-cut black top. She had on makeup, more obvious than usual. Her lips were painted red, her eyes lined in blue. As Lucian got closer, he could smell her perfume, something crisp and flowery.</p><p>“You look different,” he told her as he walked up. “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jessica replied with a shrug. “Just felt like changing it up.”</p><p>She stepped close enough to him that he could see the glitter in her eyeliner. Lucian stepped back and accepted the file from her. </p><p>“Someone broke into a jewelry store a few blocks away,” Jessica explained. “Took money from the register and several designer watches.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Lucian said, snapping the file closed. “I have to see if I can smell the suspect and follow his trail?”</p><p>“Yep,” Jessica answered. “Pays two hundred dollars.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Lucian said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Jessica nodded and they started walking. Her arm brushed his and Lucian bristled.. Something was wrong. He saw her glance at him, her eyes glinting almost playfully. What was she up to?</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Lucian solved the case, using the thief’s scent from a torn piece of clothing on the smashed window to track him to some nearby docks, where he was attempting to sell the watches he’d stolen. The owner of the store had been so grateful that not only did she give him the two hundred dollar reward, she also offered him a free pick of the watches recovered.</p><p>“Take any of them,” she told him earnestly. “It’s the least I can give you besides money.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, miss, but I shouldn’t,” Lucian replied. “I don’t really have a need for a watch.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps you know someone who does?” she asked. “A partner, maybe?”</p><p>Lucian almost protested, until one watch in the selection caught his eye. It was sleek and silver, with a purple face studded with small single cut diamonds around the edges. </p><p>“What about that one?” he asked, pointing it out.</p><p>“An excellent choice,” the woman said.</p><p>She picked it up and placed it inside a velvet box, handing it to Lucian with a grateful smile. He returned it and tucked the box into his jacket. He had plans for that watch, for when Killgrave was better. He and Jessica left the store, walking toward the NYPD headquarters. He stayed purposely a few feet from her. She had been acting odd all morning, touching his arm or shoulder, brushing up against him, blushing whenever he looked directly at her. It was an odd change from her usual behavior.</p><p>“What are you going to do with that watch?” she asked as they approached the headquarters.</p><p>“I’ll give it to Killgrave when he gets better,” Lucian answered, reaching for the door </p><p>Their hands touched briefly as they reached for the handle. Lucian jumped back like he’d been shocked. Jessica’s painted eyes sparkled. He could never tell what color they were, but they unnerved him all the same. They weren’t the comforting, warm brown eyes Killgrave had that calmed Lucian with just a single glance.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lucian replied, stepping back from her, suddenly nervous.</p><p>Jessica smiled at him before vanishing inside. Lucian took a deep breath before following her. Susan was right. Jessica was up to something. He just couldn’t piece together what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica felt like she was going crazy. She and Lucian were sitting inside the NYPD file room, stacked floor to ceiling with boxes upon boxes of files for past and current Witness Protection logs. He was sitting on the other side of the room, one leg stretched out on the floor, the other in an arch as he flipped through a file balanced on his knee. He wore tight, dark wash jeans and another T-shirt, his black jacket folded on the floor beside him. His long black hair was tousled by him running his fingers through it, his blue eyes scanning the file carefully. Occasionally he would reach up and tuck some hair behind an ear, only for it to fall back over it again.</p><p>Jessica found herself watching him rather than reading the file she was holding. She couldn’t stand how gorgeous he was, how kind and compassionate. He was intelligent, or at least Jessica thought he was. She had been flirting with him all day, touching him, getting him to look at her. But either nobody had ever flirted with Lucian before or he just didn’t understand the signals she was sending him. Did Killgrave’s control still have a hold over him despite the fact that he was sick and in the hospital? </p><p>‘How did that limey bastard seduce him?’ Jessica thought. </p><p>Lucian sighed and closed the file he’d been reading. He set it back into a box next to him on the floor and pulled out another one. He’d been reading feverishly since they’d arrived an hour ago. Clearly he was determined to find Killgrave’s parents, though Jessica still thought it was unlikely that they would want to help. Lucian tucked his hair behind his ear again as he opened the next file. Jessica couldn’t help but stare. Suddenly, he looked up as though he could sense her staring at him. He probably could.</p><p>“Have you found anything?’ he asked her. </p><p>Jessica blushed. She had been holding the same file for the last twenty minutes, not even trying to look anymore. Lucian was watching her expectantly. She had been hoping that the fact that he’d told her she reminded him of his first love, a woman named Sonja, would strengthen her chances with him, but so far it hadn’t worked. </p><p>“No, sorry,” Jessica said, closing the file. “How about you?”</p><p>“No,” Lucian sighed, closing his own file. “Are you sure these are the correct boxes?”</p><p>“The Chief told me that the ones marked with red ink are the most recent logs,” Jessica replied. “We’re bound to find something about Killgrave’s parents if we keep looking.”</p><p>“I’ll keep looking,” Lucian said. “But I’ll have to leave soon. Susan’s been at the hospital all day and I should let her go home.”</p><p>He stood up and picked up the box, placing it back to its place on the shelf behind him. Jessica watched him, observing the way the muscles of his back shifted beneath his shirt as he stretched to take another box off a higher shelf. His arms were exposed, taut with muscles underneath pale skin. His shirt rode up, revealing the barest hint of more skin covered in scars. Jessica felt her heart thud against her ribcage. God, why was he so sexy? She glanced at the door, wide open but out of view to anyone unless they walked by. She stood up and walked across the room, reached out and eased the door to close. It clicked as it did. Lucian glanced at her as he took another box down.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jessica shrugged. </p><p>She walked over to him as he knelt down and opened the box, pawing through the files inside. By the time he looked back up, Jessica was standing over him. His blue eyes widened a little as he stood up. He was a little taller than her, and she stood close enough that she could smell his cologne, a heady mix of cedar and sandalwood. He stepped back a little as she stepped closer, trapping him against the shelf.</p><p>“Jessica?” he asked, his breath warm on her face. His eyes were wide and nervous. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Lucian,” Jessica whispered, placing her hands on his chest. She felt the muscles beneath, his heartbeat rapid under his skin. </p><p>“Jessica, don’t,” Lucian warned. “Please don’t.”</p><p>“Tell me you don’t feel anything,” Jessica said. “Don’t I remind you of anyone? Sonja, maybe?”</p><p>She pressed her lips to Lucian’s and his reaction was instant. He tensed up and tried to push her away, gripping her wrists and attempting to pry her hands off his chest. He was strong, but he also seemed to be holding back so as to not hurt her. Jessica pushed him more forcefully against the wall, attempting to deepen the kiss. He wasn’t kissing her back and kept struggling.</p><p>“Stop,” he growled. “Please stop.”</p><p>“Killgrave’s not here, Lucian,” Jessica purred. “You don’t have to fight.”</p><p>He snarled. She felt reverberate through his chest as he grabbed her wrists again and shoved her away from him, yelling, “Get off me!”</p><p>Jessica hit the floor hard and slid across it, hitting a shelf and dislodging a few boxes. Head and body throbbing, she sat up against the shelf and looked up at Lucian, tossing hair off her face. His fists were clenched, his breathing quick with anger, his eyes flashing. He wiped his mouth, which was smeared red from her lipstick and glared.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” he snapped. </p><p>“I was trying to help you,” Jessica yelled back, getting to her feet. </p><p>“Help me?” Lucian exclaimed incredulously. “How does kissing me against my will help Kevin?”</p><p>“What the fuck is with you?” Jessica shouted. “How did that limey bastard seduce someone like you? What sick thing did he do to you that makes you so devoted to him? How is he controlling you?”</p><p>Lucian punched the side of a shelf, putting a dent in the metal and making it creak and shudder. </p><p>“He is not controlling me!” he roared. “His powers don’t work on me, okay? They never have!”</p><p>Jessica was stunned into silence. Lucian tossed some hair off his face and continued.</p><p>“Do you get it, Jessica?” he asked. “Kevin and I met and fell in love. He didn’t seduce me, and he’s not and never has been controlling me. Why is that so hard to understand? He apologized to you, for God’s sake. I know that doesn’t make up for everything he did to you, but what does seducing me accomplish?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Jessica stuttered softly. “You said you reminded me of your first love, Sonja, so I thought-” Lucian cut her off angrily.</p><p>“You thought you’d use that to your bloody advantage?” he growled. “You may remind me of Sonja, but you are nothing alike. She died years ago and I was all alone, until Kevin and I met. He’s the first person I’ve loved and been with in centuries.” His eyes glinted. “You’re not like Sonja. She was kind and beautiful, gentle. She wouldn’t try to steal me back the way you have. Is that why you’ve been helping me? To get close and seduce me?”</p><p>Jessica lowered her head, feeling her face heating up with shame and embarrassment. Lucian scoffed and gathered his things. He was in such a hurry that as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, something fell out of it and clattered across the floor, but he was too angry to notice. He moved past Jessica and opened the door. He lingered for a second.</p><p>“You’ve spent years hating Kevin for what he did to you,” he told Jessica. “But look what you’ve done to yourself. You tried to control me like he controlled you.”</p><p>Lucian walked out of the room and vanished from view. Jessica stayed in the room, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, smearing her eyeliner. Lucian was right. She’d been looking for a way to control him and steal him away from Killgrave, to hurt him like he had hurt her. Jessica sobbed as she gathered her stuff and began to leave. As she did, however, her foot brushed against something on the floor. She looked down and saw a small, dark purple velvet box. Was that what had fallen from Lucian’s jacket?</p><p>Jessica picked it up and flipped it open. Inside were two beautiful rings, slender and gold. One was studded with teardrop shaped blue stones. The other had the same pattern but the stones were purple. Jessica’s jaw dropped when she saw the names engraved inside the bands: Kevin and Lucian. Jessica gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian’s heart was still racing with anger as he exited a cab and shut the door. It drove away and he entered the hospital, still wiping at his lips. He felt like he could still taste Jessica’s sickly sweet lipstick on them. His skin crawled as he thought about the way her hands had felt on his chest, forcing him to stay in place while her tongue invaded his mouth. He’d had many, many people come onto him over the years, but never had anybody just forced themselves on him like that. He remembered the way his lycan form had snarled deep within his being, disgusted at being kissed and touched by someone not his mate.</p><p>‘I should’ve known something was up with her,’ Lucian thought to himself as he walked down the hospital corridor. </p><p>He was still deep in thought as he entered Killgrave’s room. Susan was sitting by his bed and looked up as Lucian entered. He placed his backpack on the floor and sat down beside her, sighing and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“There you are, child,” Susan said. “Any luck?”</p><p>“No,” Lucian replied, shaking his head. “Nothing. How’s Kevin? Did anything else happen while I was gone?”</p><p>“Not really,” Susan admitted. “They switched out his IV bags and gave him a sponge bath, but his condition has remained the same.”</p><p>Lucian sighed and took Killgrave’s hand, rubbing his knuckles gently. Susan watched him closely. Suddenly she reached out and touched Lucian’s face, tilting it toward her.</p><p>“What’s that on your lips?” she asked. “Blood?”</p><p>Lucian groaned, wiping at his mouth. “Dammit, I thought I’d gotten it all off.”</p><p>“What is it?” Susan asked, handing him a handkerchief from her purse.</p><p>“Jessica’s lipstick,” Lucian answered, accepting the cloth and wiping it across his lips. “She kissed me while we were looking through the Witness Protection logs.”</p><p>“What?” Susan exclaimed. “Why did she do that?”</p><p>“I think she’s had feelings for me for awhile,” Lucian surmised. “It explains her recent behavior and what she’d been wearing today. I think her plan was to seduce and steal me away from Kevin. I think that’s why she’s been helping me as well. To get close to me.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You were right, Susan. She was up to something. I was just too distracted to notice it.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Lucian,” Susan told him, patting his shoulder. “You have a good reason to be distracted.”</p><p>Lucian nodded but bit his lip. “But now I don’t know what to do. I still need to work with Jessica to earn money and look for Kevin’s parents. How am I supposed to do that knowing that her motives weren’t pure?”</p><p>“You’re the smartest man I’ve known, Lucian,” Susan said. “You’ll think of something. You always do.”</p><p>Lucian smiled at her and gave her back the handkerchief. “Thank you, Susan. You can go home now. I’ll take over.”</p><p>She nodded and gathered her things. She kissed Lucian’s cheek before walking out of the room. Lucian pushed his chair closer to Killgrave’s bedside and held his hand. He told his lover about what had happened, leaving out the part about Jessica kissing him. He wasn’t sure if Killgrave ever needed to know about that. Afterward he just continued to talk, bringing up memories of things that had happened before Killgrave had gotten ill.</p><p>“I was thinking about the time you stayed up late waiting for me to come back from hunting,” Lucian said. “You stayed out in the living room, with the light on and watching TV. You tried so hard to stay awake but you fell asleep anyway.” He chuckled lightly. “I came home and found you stretched out on the couch with the TV still on. You didn’t make a sound as I carried you to the bedroom, but you did immediately wrap yourself around me when I got into bed with you.”</p><p>Lucian kissed his lover’s hand gently and stroked his hair, which was getting longer, hanging almost above his eyes. His face was clean-shaven again, thanks to one of Dr. Arnold’s devoted nurses, who shaved Killgrave carefully whenever his facial hair started growing thicker again. Lucian traced the shape of the younger man’s jawline, his eyebrows. More than anything, he missed holding Killgrave at night, feeling his warmth, hearing his heartbeat and breathing. He would give anything just to hear Killgrave speak, or see his eyes open.</p><p>“I miss you, Kevin,” Lucian murmured. </p><p>He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Killgrave’s right eyebrow. His cellphone suddenly chimed in his jacket pocket, interrupting the tender moment. Lucian snarled and took it out of his pocket, examining the screen. It showed he’d received a message from Jessica.  </p><p>‘Can we talk? I’m outside the hospital.’</p><p>Lucian growled and didn’t respond, deleting the text quickly and shoving his phone into his pocket again. It chimed again a minute later with another message.</p><p>“Please, Lucian. I need to speak to you.’</p><p>Two minutes later another message. </p><p>‘I know you can see these. Please just come outside for a second.’</p><p>Lucian turned his phone on silent and put it in his pocket. He suddenly felt very tired, weary even. He hadn’t been getting quality sleep since all this had started. He rubbed his eyes and rested his head on the bed, beside Killgrave’s arm, keeping their hands intertwined. Lucian’s eyes slipped closed as he squeezed his lover’s hand. It seemed only a few minutes had passed before Lucian was woken up by someone tapping on the window to Killgrave’s room. He blearily raised his head and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

</p><p>Jessica was standing outside the room, tapping her knuckles on the thick glass. Lucian’s heart sped up and he snarled. He left Killgrave’s side and went out into the hallway, fists clenched at his sides. Jessica tucked her hands in her jacket pockets and stared at the floor. She’d washed her makeup off and seemed oddly quiet and small.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Lucian asked. </p><p>“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Jessica said, raising her eyes from the floor to look into his face. “You were right. Everything you said was right. I had a crush on you, for a long time. It made me so angry that you had Killgrave, the person who nearly broke me. I thought that if I seduced you and stole you away from him, he would finally feel all the pain he’d ever caused me.” Her voice caught in her throat. “But I didn’t realize that I had become the very same thing I’d despised. I was trying to control you. When I kissed you and you fought me, pushed me away, that’s what made me realize just how far I’d fallen.” She looked into Lucian’s eyes pleadingly. “I’m so sorry, Lucian. I’ll still help you if you want me too, but I’ll understand if you don’t want my help anymore.”</p><p>The anger Lucian had been feeling toward her sizzled away and he sighed. He could tell that her apology was genuine. She truly felt guilty about what she’d done.</p><p>“I forgive you, Jessica,” he said. “I know how hard that must have been for you.”</p><p>She smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. “And I wanted to return these.”</p><p>Lucian gasped when he recognized the dark purple velvet box. He hadn’t even realized it was missing. He snatched from Jessica’s palm and checked the contents. The rings inside were still as beautiful as they’d been when he’d picked them up. He sighed and closed the lid, pressing the box to his heart.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “I didn’t realize it had fallen out of my jacket.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Jessica replied. She pursed her lips. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you marrying him?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lucian asked, sticking the box into his pocket.</p><p>“I know you both love each other, but you’re immortal, right?” Jessica asked. Lucian nodded and she continued. “So that means you’ll most likely outlive Killgrave. Why would you marry him?”</p><p>Lucian sighed and turned toward his lover’s comatose form in his hospital room. “We both have been alone for so long,” he said, quietly, placing a hand on the glass. “Meeting Kevin after all those centuries of being alone was like being bathed in sunlight after being trapped in darkness. We found solace in each other, love, happiness. I decided that even though I know I will outlive Kevin, he deserves to have someone to look after him and love him for the rest of his life.”</p><p>Jessica was silent, watching Lucian stare longingly at Killgrave. Suddenly, the monitor that he was hooked up to started flashing. An alarm blared as Killgrave’s vital signs started dropping rapidly.</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Jessica said.</p><p>“Someone help!” Lucian shouted. “Please help!”</p><p>Dr. Arnold and two nurses came running down the hall and burst into the room. Lucian followed them as they examined Killgrave. The monitor showed how fast his heart rate was climbing, going from 100 to 150 and rising. </p><p>“He’s having a heart attack,” a nurse said. “Somebody get the paddles.”</p><p>“What’s happening to him?” Lucian demanded.</p><p>“Step outside, Lucian, now,” Dr. Arnold ordered, placing a hand against the lycan’s chest and pushing him out the door into the hall.</p><p>Jessica held Lucian back to prevent him from going back into the room. They both watched as a nurse grabbed a cart from a corner of the room and removed two paddles. When she noticed they were watching, another nurse quickly closed the blinds, hiding them from view. Tears leaked from Lucian’s eyes as he and Jessica were led away to a waiting area near the ICU. </p><p>“Relax, Lucian,” Jessica soothed. “Take a breath.”</p><p>He obeyed, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. Finally, after about five painful minutes, Dr. Arnold came out to the waiting area, his expression grim. </p><p>“Is Kevin alright?” Lucian asked him instantly.</p><p>“Yes,” Dr. Arnold answered. “His heart rate did climb but didn’t stop. We were able to get him back to a normal rhythm with medicine.”</p><p>“But?” Jessica asked. “There’s more, isn’t there?”</p><p>Dr. Arnold stared at her for a minute, but Lucian stepped in.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said. “She’s a...friend of mine.”</p><p>Dr. Arnold nodded. “Kevin’s kidneys are shutting down. We’ve put him on dialysis but…” He paused. “He’s in the first stage of total organ failure. The more his brain deteriorates, the more organs will shut down.” He looked into Lucian’s eyes. “He’s running out of time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica sighed as she closed the file and stuffed it back into a box. She grabbed another one and opened it, brushing her hair back from her face as she read. Lucian was sitting nearby, flipping through a file of his own. They were sitting in the waiting area by the ICU, continuing to peruse the Witness Protection logs. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Jessica to the NYPD Chief to take some files from the precinct, but Lucian was refusing to leave the hospital with Killgrave’s condition continuing  to deteriorate. His friend, Susan, was at the hospital almost all the time, staying in Killgrave’s room if Lucian had to leave. </p><p>Jessica was now honest in her quest to help him find Killgrave’s parents, but it had been three days and they still hadn’t found anything.</p><p>She spared a glance up to Lucian, who was sitting across from her, hunched over the file in his hands. She could tell how much of a toll this was taking on him. His blue eyes were tired and shadowed, his hair tangled and his clothes rumpled. He wasn’t sleeping well and Jessica hadn’t noticed him eating anything, except when he went hunting every few days. He was constantly reading the files Jessica brought over, determined to find Killgrave’s parents. They were only out in the waiting area because Killgrave was being given a sponge bath and his bed sheets were being changed. His brain was still degenerating but so far his kidneys and lungs were the only organs to have failed.</p><p>Jessica licked her lips. She was happy that Lucian had accepted her apology but he still seemed weary of her. He wouldn’t let her actually enter Killgrave’s room unless someone else was in there. Clearly he still didn’t trust her. Jessica didn’t want to hurt Killgrave anymore, but she couldn’t help but think that his parents, if they were ever found, would even want to help him. Would they even care that Killgrave was sick again?</p><p>‘They cared for him at one time, when he was a kid,’ Jessica thought. ‘They obviously loved him enough to save him, but with all that’s happened since, would they even care now?’</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucian growling as he closed the file and stuck it back into the box by his feet. He ran both hands through his long black hair and rubbed his eyes. They were bloodshot and rimmed in dark circles. He looked exhausted. </p><p>“You should get some sleep,” Jessica told him. “Or at least take a break.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Lucian replied. “Kevin’s running out of time and so are we. We need to find his parents.”</p><p>He yawned as he grabbed another file. Jessica bit her lip and tapped her fingers against her knee. She kept to herself how unlikely she thought it would be that Killgrave would survive this. Instead she leaned for and very carefully placed a hand on Lucian’s arm. He tensed and slowly looked up at her.</p><p>“Killgrave will need you when he gets better,” Jessica told Lucian. “He’s going to probably be weak when he wakes up and he’ll need you more than ever. You have to look after yourself so you can take care of him.” She squeezed his arm a little. “Get some rest while I keep looking. I promise I’ll wake you if anything happens or if I find anything.”</p><p>Lucian sighed but nodded. Jessica figured that he would’ve fought her more if he wasn’t so tired. He stretched out across some chairs he pushed together and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. He had his arms crossed over his chest and rolled over, putting his back to Jessica. She smiled at him before picking up the black jacket he always wore and draping it over him like a blanket. She’d never met someone as devoted to a partner as Lucian was to Killgrave.</p><p>‘I can’t imagine how hard this is for him,’ Jessica thought. ‘He said he was alone for centuries after Sonja died. He finally meets another person, only to almost lose them.’</p><p>For the first time, Jessica was starting to feel guilty for what she’d done a few months ago, when she’d kidnapped Killgrave after finding out he was still alive. She shivered when she remembered Lucian appearing in his wolf form, his eyes and fangs flashing in the moonlight, his dark fur bristling as he approached. Jessica regretted shooting him, regretted a lot of the things she’d done. </p><p>‘Maybe I can make up for some of that now,’ she thought as she sat back down and resumed reading.</p><p>The hours dragged on. Jessica read through file after file while Lucian slept. He was a restless sleeper, she noticed. Several times he would roll over and change positions, his face twisted with emotion. Jessica got up a few times to put his jacket back over him if it slipped off. She read through one box and moved onto another one. Susan came by a while later, bearing cups of coffee in a cardboard holder.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jessica said, accepting one.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Susan replied. </p><p>Maybe it was Lucian's persuasion, but she seemed to be warming up to Jessica. Susan glanced at Lucian, who was still asleep.</p><p>“I told him to rest while I keep looking,” Jessica explained. “He needs it.”</p><p>“Yes, he does,” Susan agreed. “Poor man has been running himself ragged since all this happened.” She looked at Jessica, her blind eye shining in the hospital’s lights. “I hope your motives are more pure than the were the last time.”</p><p>“They are,” Jessica promised. </p><p>Susan eyed her shrewdly before she nodded and walked off toward the restrooms. Jessica sipped her coffee and resumed her reading. Her eyes were starting to ache, the words blurring together the longer she read. Finally, after four hours, Jessica’s eyes widened as she read the last file.</p><p>“Lucian,” she said. “Lucian, wake up.”</p><p>The lycan didn’t budge. Jessica raised her voice. </p><p>“Lucian, wake up!”</p><p>He jolted awake, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Jessica, blinking sleepily.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“I think I’ve found something,” Jessica replied.</p><p>Lucian’s eyes widened, his fatigue vanishing in an instant as he sat up fully and swung his legs to the floor. </p><p>“What have you got?” he asked. </p><p>Jessica showed him the folder. “Witnesses Albert and Louise Thompson, living under the aliases Thomas and Carrie Michaels in Cheltenham England.”</p><p>Lucian grabbed the file, his hands shaking as he read it. He looked back up at Jessica with bright eyes.</p><p>“That’s them?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s them,” Jessica confirmed. “Even has their current phone number.”</p><p>“We have to call them,” Lucian said. “Now, quickly.”</p><p>Jessica nodded and pulled her cellphone from her pocket. Lucian handed her back the file so she could dial the number. She brought the phone to her ear, listening to the eerie dial tone. Lucian watched her closely. Jessica knew that it was at least four in the morning in England, but she hoped that someone would pick up. The dial tone continued to ring until finally, someone answered.</p><p>“Hello?” a man’s gruff, sleep-addled voice asked. </p><p>Jessica recognized the voice. Killgrave’s father. She cleared her throat and spoke carefully.</p><p>“Mr. Thompson?” she began. “This is Jessica Jones. Do you remember me?”</p><p>A beat of silence, until Mr. Thompson spoke again. “What do you want?”</p><p>“It’s your son,” Jessica explained. “I’m calling because he’s very-”</p><p>“Is he dead?” Mr. Thompson interrupted.</p><p>“No,” Jessica answered. “He’s not dead but he is very sick. He’s in the hospital and he needs-”</p><p>“I don’t care what he bloody needs!” Mr. Thompson snapped. “He’s a monster, not my son!”</p><p>“Sir, please,” Lucian interjected. “My name is Lucian and I’ve been-”</p><p>“I don’t care who you are!” Mr. Thompson growled. “I don’t have a son anymore.”</p><p>He hung up with a click. Jessica and Lucian looked at each other in silence. She tried again and again, but Mr. Thompson never picked up again. Jessica sighed. </p><p>“How can they just ignore their son?” Lucian asked, pacing around the waiting room. </p><p>“There’s a ton of bad blood between them,” Jessica said. “Surely Killgrave’s told you about them.”</p><p>“Yes, he has,” Lucian agreed. “And they were never good things.”</p><p>“I’ll keep calling,” Jessica said. “Maybe he’ll see how urgent the matter is.”</p><p>Lucian studied her for a full minute. “I can tell you don’t actually believe that.”</p><p>Jessica sighed. “What else should we do then? Killgrave’s parents are the only ones who can help him but they obviously don’t want to.”</p><p>Lucian stopped his pacing and sighed. “I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>He left the waiting area and vanished down the hallway. Jessica ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn’t sure what to do either. She hadn’t expected Killrgave’s parents to be so cold. She would’ve thought that maybe, just maybe, they had at least a shred of love for their son still. </p><p>‘Maybe they didn’t actually love him,’ Jessica thought. ‘Most parents feel that for their children naturally, but Killgrave’s parents experimented on him and turned him into a monster. Lucian seems like the only person to actually love him truly and fully.’</p><p>That was when a lightbulb went off in Jessica’s head. She left the waiting room and jogged down the hallway. Lucian was sitting beside Killgrave’s bed again, holding his hand and stroking his hair. Killgrave was now hooked up to a dialysis machine as well as a ventilator. He looked thin and his skin was sickly pale, almost ghostlike. Jessica hesitated for a minute before entering the room.</p><p>“I have an idea,” she said.</p><p>“What?” Lucian asked, not looking at her.</p><p>“You could go to England,” Jessica answered. “Go to Killgrave’s parents yourself and convince them to help.”</p><p>“What?” Lucian looked at her. “What makes you think that I will have any luck convincing them?”</p><p>“You are the first person to ever truly love Killgrave, despite his past and despite everything,” Jessica explained. “His parents may have saved his life but you gave him a new one. A better one. You go to England, you find his parents, and you show them that you love their son. Tell them about your life together, tell them that you want to marry him. And if that doesn’t work, then...we will think of something else.”</p><p>Lucian stared at her, looking from her to Killgrave several times.</p><p>“Do you really think that will work?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes,” Jessica answered firmly. </p><p>“But I can’t leave,” Lucian said. “What if something happens to Kevin while I’m gone?” His voice cracked slightly. “What if he dies and I’m not here with him?”</p><p>“He’s not going to die,” Jessica said. “Me and Susan will look after him if you choose to leave.”</p><p>Lucian was silent for a long time. He stroked Killgrave’s hair absently, rubbed his knuckles gently.</p><p>“Alright,” he acquiesced. “I’ll go to England and convince Kevin’s parents to help. I’ll leave tonight.”</p><p>“Great,” Jessica said. “In that case we should start arranging your travel plans.”</p><p>Lucian nodded in agreement, his eyes dancing nervously. An hour later, his plans were in order. He purchased a ticket online for a flight to London that was due to leave New York at two in the morning. Luckily he already had a passport and a driver’s license. He packed only a few clothes into his backpack, along with some toiletries.</p><p>“I’ll drive you to the airport,” Jessica told him. “The flight leaves in half an hour.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucian said. “I just need to say goodbye.”</p><p>She nodded. Lucian took a deep breath and entered Killgrave’s room again. He kissed his lover’s forehead and stroked his face. </p><p>“I have to leave, my love,” Lucian murmured. “I think we’ve found a way to help you. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but Susan and Jessica will be here with you while I’m gone.” He kissed his love’s forehead again. “Hold on, Kevin. I love you so much.”</p><p>Lucian wiped at his eyes as Susan hugged him.</p><p>“Good luck, child,” she whispered, rubbing his back. </p><p>“Thank you, Susan,” Lucian replied.</p><p>He and Jessica left the hospital and went outside to her car. They drove to the airport in silence. Jessica glanced at him. He was staring out the window, chin resting on his palm, his other hand tapping a rhythm on his leg. His eyes flashed in the city lights, full of all sorts of emotions. Jessica wanted to say something, offer some type of comfort or reassurance, but she wasn’t sure how or what to say. So she just stayed silent. They reached the airport and she pulled up in front of the loading/unloading area.</p><p>“Here we are,” she said. “You okay?”</p><p>Lucian looked at her, both eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Sorry, dumb question,” Jessica retracted. “But I mean, how are you really?”</p><p>“Nervous,” Lucian admitted. “Scared.”</p><p>“Have you ever flown before?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“Only once,” he answered. “When I first arrived here I had the option of traveling by boat or by plane. I figured air travel was faster, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a plane.”</p><p>He hesitated for another minute, staring at the imposing airport building before he got out of the car. </p><p>“Thank you, Jessica,” he said. “I’ll call as soon as I land.”</p><p>He shut the door and started walking toward the entrance. Jessica got out of the car and jogged after him.</p><p>“Lucian, wait,” she called.</p><p>He stopped and turned around to face her. She stood a few inches away from him, wringing her hands nervously in front of her before she hugged him. Lucian froze and tensed up at first, but then relaxed and hugged her back.</p><p>“Good luck, Lucian,” Jessica told him. “I promise to watch over Kevin while you’re gone.”</p><p>Lucian’s eyes sparkled as he smiled. “Thank you, Jessica. For everything.”</p><p>He hitched his backpack higher up on his shoulders and headed inside the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian jolted awake when the plane touched down. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, shifting around in the small seat. Luckily, he’d had a row all to himself. No one to flirt with him or question why he was coming to England. He’d slept for most of the flight, picking at the meals given to him by the flight attendants. He glanced out the window as the plane approached the airport. The sky was thick with grey clouds, sunlight struggling to shine through them. The plane eased to a stop and an announcement came over the plane’s intercom.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at our destination of Heathrow Airport in London, England. Local time is 8:30 A.M. We hope you had a pleasant flight and we hope you fly with us again.”</p><p>The intercom clicked off and the other passengers began getting up, taking their luggage down from the racks and heading toward the exit. Lucian undid his seatbelt and grabbed his backpack from the floor by his feet. He still felt tired despite being asleep for several hours. It had been a long time since he’d flown anywhere and experienced jet lag. The flight he’d taken to get to New York was the last time he’d been on a plane and the jet leg had put him out of commission for a day. He’d been so tired it felt like his mind was full of cotton wool.</p><p>He was feeling a similar effect now as he filed into the airport with the other passengers. His senses were also on fire. Crowded places like airports were full of different smells and sounds, some of them good but a lot of them not so good. Right now he could smell the collective scents of the people in the airport-colognes and perfumes, unwashed clothes, cigarette smoke. He could also smell the acrid scent of the fuel from the planes. His ears were picking up the sounds of planes taking off, the collective chatter throughout the airport. It was all too much. Lucian felt dizzy. He needed fresh air. </p><p>Lucian pushed his way through the crowds toward the nearest exit. He sighed with relief as he stepped outside. The air was cool, carrying the faint scent of the coming rain as the wind blew. Taxis and bright red double-decker buses filled the street, people clambering into them and driving away. Lucian ran a hand through his hair as he watched the traffic go by. His heart felt heavy as a stone. He regretted leaving Killgrave for what was possibly only a slim chance at getting him help. Lucian remembered the way Mr. Thompson had snapped at Jessica, saying that he didn’t have a son anymore. </p><p>Did Killgrave’s parents really care that little for him? Lucian sighed, adjusting his backpack. He wasn’t even sure that he’d be able to convince them to help. Why would they after everything they had been through?</p><p>`’But I at least have to try,’ Lucian thought. ‘I can’t give up on Kevin now. Not after everything we’ve been through.’</p><p>He took his cellphone from his pocket and switched it on. Jessica had bought him an international calling card so that could still communicate while he was overseas. While he was looking at his phone, he heard a car pull up close by. He looked up as a black taxi rolled to a stop and one of the windows rolled down. An older man with thinning hair and smoking a cigarette stared at Lucian, who stared back.</p><p>“You Lucian, mate?” the man asked in a thick accent.</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “Are you my transport? The one Jessica set up?”</p><p>“Sure am,” the man replied. “Hop in and I’ll take you to the inn.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and entered the taxi. The inside smelled like leather and smoke. The car started to drive away from the airport. Lucian took the opportunity to rummage through his backpack. He removed a notebook with information about Killgrave’s parents written inside, along with the new address they lived at under Witness Protection. Lucian wasn’t sure how to approach them. He was a stranger to them, and they thought Killgrave was still a monster. How could he convince them to help? He sighed and ran a hand over his hair again.</p><p>He was nervous, not just about being in England, so far from Killgrave, but about what would happen if he failed. The idea of losing Killgrave after only a few months together was unbearable. It caused a horrible ache deep in Lucian’s heart, like someone had stabbed it with a silver dagger. What would he do if Killgrave died? He wasn’t sure he’d want to live after that. Losing Sonja had been painful enough. But losing Killgrave….Lucian felt sick to his stomach and pushed those thoughts deep down into his subconscious. The cab suddenly jerked to a stop and Lucian looked out the window. Were they in Cheltenham already?</p><p>“Here we are, sir,” the driver said. “Lion Heart Inn.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucian said, handing him some pounds he’d gotten at a currency exchange in the New York airport. </p><p>“Enjoy your stay in Cheltenham, sir,” the driver said.</p><p>He drove away after Lucian exited the cab. The lycan entered the inn and walked up to the front desk. There was a small brass bell sitting on it next to a sign that read ‘Ring For Service.’ Lucian did and an older woman appeared from the back room. </p><p>“Checking in, sir?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, my name is Lucian,” Lucian said. “I assume you received a call about my arrival?”</p><p>The woman typed a couple things into the old computer nearby and examined the screen. </p><p>“Ahh, yes, Lucian,” she said, nodding. “One non-smoking room for a week, paid in advance online from New York City. “ She pushed a clipboard and a room key toward him. “Just sign here and you can head to your room. Your rental car will also be arriving in an hour.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucian said, signing his name and grabbing the room key.</p><p>He walked down a hallway lined with landscape painting and reached room 106. He unlocked the door and entered, switching on the light as he did. The room was modest but reasonable. The floor was wood covered by thick rugs, the walls painted yellow with a painting of a fox hunt above hanging over a cold fireplace. There was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, along with another door that led to a laundry and bathroom. Lucian approached the bed and sighed as he sat down, scrubbing his hands across his face. </p><p>‘I need to sleep,’ he thought. ‘I won’t be able to function properly and focus on the tasks at hand. But I should call Jessica and let her know I’ve arrived in one piece.’</p><p>He took his phone from his pocket again and dialed Jessica’s number. The dial tone only rang for a minute before it clicked and she answered.</p><p>“Lucian,” Jessica said. “I was wondering when you’d call.”</p><p>“I’ve just arrived at the inn,” Lucian explained. “The plane landed a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“How was the flight?” Jessica asked. </p><p>“Long,” Lucian admitted. “I’m tired. I think I should try to sleep before getting to work.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Jessica agreed. “It’s hard to get things done when you’re tired.”</p><p>Lucian nodded, kicking off his boots. “How’s Kevin?”</p><p>“He’s okay,” Jessica answered. “The doctor is scanning him with a portable MRI. They don’t want to risk moving him while he’s hooked up to the dialysis and ventilator.”</p><p>“Be sure to call me immediately if anything happens,” Lucian told her. “Even something miniscule.”</p><p>“I will,” Jessica promised. “Get some sleep.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and hung up, yawning. He placed the phone on the nightstand and rummaged through his backpack again. Among the few clothes and toiletries he’d packed, he’d also packed a couple emotionally essential items. Lucian pulled out a purple dress shirt, the fabric soft against the rough skin of his hands. It was a shirt Killgrave often wore when they went out. It still smelled like him-his rich aftershave, his warm, crisp musk, the salty tang of his sweat. Lucian stroked the soft fabric, a smile pulling at his lips. He folded the garment and placed it on the pillow, then laid down.</p><p>“Goodnight, Kevin,” Lucian murmured. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He slept for an hour, only to be woken by the telephone on the nightstand ringing. Groggily, Lucian fumbled a hand out and picked it up.</p><p>“Hello?” he mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“Good morning, Lucian,” said the woman from the front desk. “I’m just calling to let you know that your rental car has arrived.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucian replied. “I’ll be up momentarily.”</p><p>He hung up and sat up, rubbing his eyes and temples. He was still tired but he felt guilty wasting time as it was. He left the bed and went into the bathroom, splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He grabbed his phone from the side table and started to leave the room, but stopped short of the door. He turned and picked up his backpack again, reaching into a pocket on the side of it. He removed a small object wrapped in a swath of silk cloth. Lucian pulled the cloth away, revealing a small, framed photo of Killgrave. He was smiling broadly, barefoot, wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt, lounging on a blanket in Central Park. Lucian smiled at the picture and kissed it, then tucked into his pocket, just over his heart before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.</p><p>He left the inn after climbing his car keys and found the vehicle waiting for him outside. He got inside and started driving toward Cheltenham’s main street. His plan was to ask the locals about Killgrave’s parents, to see if there was anything else he needed to know before confronting them. He arrived in fifteen minutes because of the minimal traffic and parked along the side street. Rain had begun to fall, but it wasn’t a downpour just yet. Lucian got out of the car and looked around. The street was fairly empty, but there was a pub across the way that seemed crowded. Lucian headed toward it and walked inside. </p><p>The inside was warm and noisy, smelling like woodsmoke and charcoal. Lucian made his way up to the bar and leaned against it casually. </p><p>“What can I get you, mate?” the bartender asked.</p><p>“Nothing for right now,” Lucian said. “But I was wondering if you could answer some questions.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” the bartender replied. “I’ve lived here my whole life. Ask away.”<br/>“What can you tell me about Thomas and Carrie Michaels?” Lucian asked. </p><p>The bartender chewed his lip. “There’s not much to say about them really. They’re a reclusive couple, living out in the country on a farm. They don’t come to town that often. The wife, Carrie, had some serious scars on her face. Like she was burned and she’s skittish about everything.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Lucian said. “What about Thomas?”</p><p>“He’s a smart but ill-tempered man,” the bartender explained. “He’s gruff and has these eyes that look like they’ve seen awful things. I think he was in the war. Would explain a lot actually.”</p><p>Lucian nodded. He would have to be careful when confronting them. He started to leave, but there was a question that had been gnawing away at him for awhile now. </p><p>“Do the names Albert and Louise Thompson mean anything to you?” he asked.</p><p>The bartender’s face darkened. “They were a strange couple. They were scientists, ran this weird clinic and laboratory out in Whitechapel. It’s been abandoned for decades now, but folks around there say it’s haunted.”</p><p>“Haunted?” Lucian arched his eyebrows. “Why do people think it’s haunted?”</p><p>The bartender looked around and leaned closer to Lucian. “People say that Albert and Louise had a child, and that they tortured and killed him. Some say that if you get close enough to the place, you can almost hear a little boy crying, begging for help.”</p><p>Lucian swallowed. He knew that he needed to find Killgrave’s parents, but now he had an opportunity to see the part of his life that had made him what he was. The place where Kevin Thompson had become Killgrave.</p><p>“Thanks for the help,” Lucian said, and left the pub to drive to Whitechapel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Whitechapel took two hours. Rain was coming down hard now and Lucian switched on the windshield wipers. He’d asked for directions to the Thompson’s clinic when he’d stopped at a gas station to refuel. </p><p>“Keep going down this road and then take a right,” the clerk told him. “It’s at the end of a dirt road. You can’t miss it.”</p><p>As Lucian paid her, she arched her pierced eyebrow. “What’re you going there for anyway? That place has been abandoned for years and it’s haunted.”</p><p>“I’m curious,” Lucian replied with a shrug. “And I don’t believe in ghosts.”</p><p>He reached a fork in the road and took a right turn. On either side of him was just miles of greenery, forested hills and thick bushes. The road changed from smooth cement to thick mud. Lucian tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Was this really a good idea? He wasn’t sure anymore. But his curiosity outweighed his nerves. He kept driving and suddenly, he was surrounded by tall trees, making the path ahead so dark he had to turn on the headlights. He had no idea the lab was so secluded. After another view minutes, he exited the forest and arrived at his destination.</p><p>Easing the car to a stop, Lucian took the keys from the ignition and stepped outside, his boots squelching in the mud. Before him was a large, chain link fence rimmed with barbed wire and covered in vegetation. Signs nailed to the large, padlocked gate screamed ‘NO TRESPASSING’, ‘RESTRICTED AREA’, and ‘KEEP OUT!’ Lucian approached the gate and looked between them. In the middle of a field was a building, looking almost like a military bunker. That was a laboratory? </p><p>“How did they build that all the way out here?” Lucian asked himself.</p><p>He stepped away from the gate and looked around for a way in. He walked a little ways down along the fence and found a hole in the chain link. He crawled through the overgrown grass and past the barrier, then stood up. He pulled the hood of his jacket up and jogged across the field toward the building. Up close it was in terrible shape, the paint faded and chipped from exposure to the elements, cracks in the cement, vulgar graffiti sprayed all over it, partially hidden by the vegetation crawling all over it. Lucian found a set of double doors, but they wouldn’t budge. It felt like they were blocked from the inside. Lucian walked to the other side of the building and found a window that had been broken. He crouched down and carefully slipped inside, feet first. </p><p>“Here goes nothing,” he said, easing further inside.</p><p>He landed nimbly on his feet and kicked up a cloud of dust. Lucian coughed and sneezed, blinked the dust from his eyes. It was pitch black inside the room. He took his phone from his pocket and switched on the flashlight. The room he was in was empty, the linoleum floor covered in dust, spider webs hanging from beams on the ceiling. </p><p>“What was this room?” Lucian asked.</p><p>He walked around and found a door that creaked loudly as he opened it. He stepped out into a long corridor, lined with other closed doors. Why were there so many rooms there? Lucian spotted a light switch on the wall and flipped it. Amazingly, the lights flickered on, blinding him momentarily. There was a faded logo on the wall. It looked like a skull. Lucian suppressed a shiver. He pocketed his phone and looked around. Killgrave had only mentioned the room where he was tortured. But there were so many. Which one was his?</p><p>“What other things were being done here?” Lucian asked. “And what for?”</p><p>He started exploring, opening each door in the hallway. Some of them were filled with boxes labeled ‘SYRINGES’, ‘BIOPSY NEEDLES’, and, more disturbing, ‘RESTRAINTS.’ Lucian opened one door and cringed. Even though the room had been empty for years, he could still smell faint traces of blood. In the middle of the room was a chair, made so that the sitter was looking straight up at the ceiling. There were leather restraining straps on it, a tray next to it lined with rusted surgical tools. </p><p>Lucian exited that room quickly and kept going, incredibly unnerved. The rain outside and the rumbles of thunder only added to his anxiety. His footsteps sounded loud and ominous in the silence. He was thinking that maybe Killgrave’s room was somewhere else in the building when he cringed as he reached the end of the hall. A door nearby was open slightly. The smell coming from it was a mixture of antiseptic, bodily fluids, and mildew. Lucian took a deep breath and pushed the door open further. </p><p>Even though the lights were on in the rest of the facility, this room was dark, save for the faint light coming from the large window. There was a small bed, looking like the ones Lucian had seen in prisons, an old mattress covered by torn pillows and mouse-bitten sheets. There was also a toilet and a sink, as well as a desk. There was some sort of puzzle on it, half-finished. Lucian felt sick to his stomach again. This was the room Killgrave had told him about, that he sometimes dreamed about. Lucian had comforted him through many a nightmare, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as Killgrave cried in his sleep, begging for the pain to stop. </p><p>“I wish I could stop going back there,” he would say when he woke up, Lucian still holding him. “I wish the memories would just go away.”</p><p>“I know, my love,” Lucian would whisper, kissing his brow.</p><p>The lycan ran a hand across the desk, his fingers leaving tracks in the dust. He walked over to the window. It overlooked a yard overgrown with weeds and rotting trees. This was no place for a child. Lucian left the room quickly, suddenly overwhelmed. The last door in the hall took some force to open. It revealed an office, full of file cabinets and bookshelves. There was a plaque on the desk that read ‘ALBERT THOMSPON.’ This was Killgrave’s father’s office. What secrets were buried in here? Lucian began searching the filing cabinets and came across a file marked ‘KEVIN THOMSPON: SUBJECT ZERO’. Lucian opened it. Inside was a typed clinical evaluation.</p><p>‘Subject Kevin Thompson was born healthy until he reached his early childhood. His brain began to degenerate at a rapid rate. He will very likely die unless the damage can be reversed. More funding will be required in order to continue the experiments.’</p><p>The rest of the paragraph was covered in black bars. Lucian placed the file aside and continued to search the room. He came across a box full of video tapes. They were labeled. He pulled one out and read it. ‘SPINAL FLUID EXTRACTION #10.’ Lucian bit his lip, unsure he wanted to watch tape. He gave in after debating with himself and placed the tape into a nearby projector. It flickered to life and cast the picture onto the wall. Lucian’s heart pounded when he heard the screaming.</p><p>“No, Mum, Dad, please stop,” a little boy cried out. “It hurts so much! Please stop!”</p><p>“This will help make you better, Kevin,” a woman’s voice soothed. “Just hold still.”</p><p>Lucian watched in horror as the young version of his lover was pinned to his desk. He wore pajamas and had a bunch of wires stuck to his head. His face was streaked with tears as the back of his shirt was lifted and he screamed as a needle was plunged into his back. The video lasted several more minutes, and when it finally ended, Lucian was suddenly so overwhelmed with rage he punched the wall. His fist went clean through it and hit a pipe on the other side, denting that as well. Breathing heavily, his fangs threatening to rip free from his mouth as his eyes hazed over, Lucian withdrew his fist and picked pieces of drywall from the flesh.</p><p>“Relax, Lucian,” Killgrave would murmur when the lycan’s temper flared. “Breathe, reign in the control. Breathe.”</p><p>Lucian repeated that mantra in his head and slowly calmed down. Before he left, he found some labeled cassette tapes that read ‘DOCTOR’S LOGS.’ There was a cassette player back at Lucian’s hotel room. He grabbed them and put them in his pockets, then quickly left the room. He was eager to be far away from this place. He found a door in the back of the facility and exited through that. He’d never felt so angry in his life. He knew that Killgrave’s parents were only trying to help him, but did they really have to be so cruel?</p><p>“If only they’d known what they were creating,” Lucian muttered.</p><p>He started to walk back toward the fence but then, something out of the corner of his eye made him freeze. A few feet away from the laboratory was a house, looking almost like a cottage. Lucian walked over to it. The lawn was ragged with weeds and dead rosebushes, the paint on the house faded to the color of an old bloodstain. Lucian walked up the creaky wooden steps and up to the front door, easing it open. The inside was in surprisingly good shape. There was a well-furnished living room and kitchen, and a hallway that led farther into the house. Near the front door was a wooden shelf full of dusty picture frames. Lucian looked at one and gasped.</p><p>It was a picture of a baby inside a glass incubator, a young woman and a man standing nearby, looking concerned. The woman had a finger through a hole in the incubator and was touching the infant’s tiny hand. Was that Killgrave as an infant? Was he sick even then? Killgrave had never mentioned that. Maybe he didn’t remember anything besides his parents’ torture. Lucian walked further into the house and found some other rooms. One was a single bathroom, but two were bedrooms. Lucian entered the smaller one.</p><p>The walls were painted blue and model planes hung from the ceiling. There was a chest on the floor full of toy soldiers, dinosaurs, knights in armor. A table in the corner had a model train set on it. Lucian looked around. This had to be Killgrave’s bedroom. He’d never mentioned his home before. Lucian touched a dusty soccer ball sitting atop the dresser, a feeling of sadness draping over him like a heavy blanket. Killgrave didn’t seem to remember anything except the torture and experiments. Was there more to his childhood that he didn’t remember? Lucian sat down on the bed. The room looked unused. Had Killgrave ever actually been in here?</p><p>‘All he’s ever told me about were the experiments and the room where he was tortured,’ Lucian thought. ‘How come he doesn’t remember this house, this room?’</p><p>His mind was spinning with too many questions and not enough answers. Lucian left the house, ran across the field, back through the hole in the fence, and got into the car again. He drove away with a deep sense of anguish in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Another two hours later, Lucian was back in his room at the Lion Heart Inn. He was sitting on the bed with the cassette player he’d found in the closet. He was kind of afraid of what he would hear on the tapes, but he picked up the first one anyway and hit play. </p><p>“This is Dr. Albert Thompson. Today’s date is April 10th, 1981. Subject Zero’s brain is still degenerating despite numerous experiments. The latest biopsy showed that his brain cells are slowly dying. His brain itself is remaining intact, though his frontal lobe is starting to show signs of damage. If that continues, or spreads to his other lobes, he will die. Recommending three additional biopsies and two more cerebral spinal fluid extractions.”</p><p>Lucian scowled at the cold, clinical tone in Mr. Thompson’s voice, the way he called his son ‘Subject Zero.’ He played another tape.</p><p>“This Dr. Albert Thompson. It is April 20th, 1981. Subject Zero is getting incredibly defiant. He nearly stabbed Dr. Louise Thompson with a scalpel during a test. He also yelled out to me that I stabbed myself with a needle, and I almost did it. It was like I had no choice but to obey him. Subject is currently sedated and restrained in his room. His brain is still degenerating, but at a much slower rate than before. I’m scheduling another biopsy for tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Lucian’s brow furrowed as he took the tape out. Killgrave’s powers must have started to develop after his brain stopped degenerating. He played the last tape. This one wasn’t labeled.</p><p>“Subject Zero had somehow developed the ability to control people’s minds. He made my wife burn her face with a hot iron!”</p><p>It was Mr. Thompson again, but he sounded terrified.</p><p>“Me and Louise are scared for our lives. He’s been using us as slaves for years, but this the first time he’s actually caused physical harm. God, what have we done to him? We’re abandoning this facility and leaving him. We’ve created a bloody monster. How could this have happened? We were just trying to save his life!”</p><p>The recording ended in ominous static. Lucian ran both hands through his hair. Suddenly, the idea of convincing Killgrave’s parents seemed even more impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica hovered outside Killgrave’s hospital room, watching a nurse switch out his IV vitamin bag. He was still unconscious and hooked up to so many things. He was tucked under crisp new sheets, his head propped up by some pillows. Susan, Lucian’s friend, had excused herself to the restroom, so Jessica stayed behind to watch him. Though she was still reluctant to go into the room. She wasn’t sure she trusted herself not to do something to him. He was so vulnerable now it would be easy. Jessica shook her head, clearing away those dangerous thoughts.</p><p>‘Why can’t I move on from this?’ she thought. ‘He apologized to me, so why am still mad at him?’</p><p>Jessica sighed and tucked some of her hair back. Never in a million years did she expect to be in this position, standing outside her enemy’s hospital bed, watching over him while his boyfriend was in England, searching for the parents he hated and had been estranged from for years. Lucian hadn’t called her since yesterday. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>‘I wonder how he’s going to convince the parents to help,’ she thought. ‘Hopefully he doesn’t rage out on them.’</p><p>The nurse inside Killgrave’s room suddenly came out into the hallway and walked up to her.</p><p>“Could you do me a favor, Miss?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Jessica answered. “What is it?”</p><p>“I need some help moving the patient,” he explained. “He’s developing bed sores and I’d like to put some ointment on them to prevent them from getting worse.”</p><p>Jessica licked her lips. “I-I don’t know.”</p><p>“It’ll just take a couple minutes,” the nurse promised. “I’d get another staff member but the ICU is short staffed.”</p><p>Jessica sighed. “Okay.” </p><p>She followed the nurse inside the room again. He carefully lowered the railing on Killgrave’s bed and grabbed a tube of ointment off a shelf.</p><p>“Just roll him over a little so I can see his back,” the nurse instructed.</p><p>“Okay,” Jessica said nervously.</p><p>She walked over to Killgrave’s bed and placed her hands under his shoulders, gently rolling him onto his side. His skin was warm but so pale he was almost translucent. She could make out the blue veins crisscrossing beneath his flesh. There were some red spots about the size of quarters scattered across his shoulders and shoulder blades, small scabs dotted in the center of them. </p><p>“Are those the sores?” Jessica asked. “They don’t look that bad.”</p><p>“Bed sores go through stages the longer a patient stays immobile,” the nurse explained. “These are in the early stage. That’s why I’d like to put this on them before they get any worse.”</p><p>“How worse is worse?” Jessica asked, moving to the side a little to let him rub the cream into Killgrave’s skin.</p><p>“The longer a person stays immobile, the worse the sores can get,” the nurse explained. “Worse case scenario, they can get infected and eat away at the tissue. Sometimes they can get so bad you can see muscles and bones.”</p><p>“Yikes,” Jessica said.</p><p>The nurse nodded in agreement and continued rubbing the cream across Killgrave’s back and shoulders. Jessica held him as still and as gentle as possible. The nurse capped the ointment and stepped back.</p><p>“Thanks for the help,” he said. “You can roll him back over.”</p><p>Jessica eased Killgrave onto his back again. He looked so thin despite the liquid vitamins. His hair was getting long and hanging above his eyes and curling against his ears and neck. His sharp jawline was rough with stubble. The ventilator he was hooked up to hissed loudly. The nurse left the room, leaving Jessica alone. She stood by the side of bed Lucian usually sat at, staring down at Killgrave with her hands in her jeans pockets. </p><p>“He looks so….human,” she said quietly to herself.</p><p>She had only ever known Killgrave as the slimy prick who’d raped her and took joy out of causing pain and misery. She’d never felt much sympathy for him before, even after finding out about his childhood. She didn’t think that was an excuse to behave the way he’d done for years. But she realized that if she had been in his shoes, she probably would’ve snapped too. Who wouldn’t? Jessica glanced at the table beside the bed. It had an incense burner shaped like a wolf on it, as well as a bouquet of flowers and a framed photograph. Jessica picked it up. </p><p>It was a selfie of Lucian and Killgrave laying on a bed of grass. Killgrave had an arm wrapped around Lucian’s shoulders while the lycan laid against his chest, staring up at him adoringly, his hand pressed against Killgrave’s heart. Jessica smiled at the photo and set it back on the table. She looked down at Killgrave again. She glanced around nervously and sighed.</p><p>Hey….Kevin,” she said slowly. “I know you probably don’t like me calling you that, but since you’re not awake to tell me to shut up or get the hell out.” She stopped, biting her bottom lip. </p><p>“I don’t know if you can hear me,” she continued. “But I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what I did to you and Lucian a few months ago. I was so angry at you still that I wasn’t willing to listen to either of you. I thought you were manipulating Lucian somehow, but I found out the hard way that I was wrong.”</p><p>Jessica took a deep breath. “Lucian probably doesn’t want you to know this, but I tried to seduce him and steal him away from you. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me and I thought stealing him from you was the best way to do it.” She licked her lips again. “I kissed him a couple days ago. He got angry and shoved me away. We argued and that’s when he snapped and told me that he fell in love with you, that you were never controlling him. It finally made me realize just how far I’d fallen. I’m hoping that helping him help you is a way I can make up for that.”</p><p>She placed a hand on the bed rail. “When you apologized to me on the bridge, I was so shocked. I didn’t think you knew how to apologize. But Lucian changed you, didn’t he? He showed you the love and compassion you’d been starved of your whole life, made you feel like a person instead of an experiment gone wrong. I accepted your apology but I still wasn’t ready to forgive you. But now I think I am.”</p><p>Jessica very lightly touched her fingertips to the back of Killgrave’s right hand. “I forgive you, Kevin. For everything. I hope you make it through this, so that you and Lucian can be together again.”</p><p>Jessica jumped when she heard clapping behind her. She turned around and saw Susan standing in the doorway, smiling. </p><p>“Did you hear all that?” Jessica asked, blushing furiously.</p><p>“I did,” Susan confirmed, coming over to her. “That was very brave, Jessica. And I’m sure it wasn’t easy. Forgiving someone who hurt you like that is one of the most difficult things to do. But having the courage to do so makes you that much stronger.”</p><p>Jessica managed a bashful smile. Susan smiled back. Suddenly, Jessica’s cellphone rang and she quickly took it from her pocket. </p><p>“It’s Lucian,” she said. </p><p>Susan looked at the clock over on the wall. “It’s ten thirty at night here. That means it’s three in the morning in Cheltenham. What’s he doing calling so late?”</p><p>“Let’s find out,” Jessica said. She clicked accept and put the phone on speaker. “Lucian?”</p><p>“Hello, Jessica,” he said, sounding tired.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Jessica said. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” he said. “I found some things today that were…..horrifying.”</p><p>“What do you mean, child?” Susan asked. </p><p>Lucian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I found the lab where Kevin was tortured.”</p><p>Jessica’s eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “It was in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of Whitechapel. It’s been abandoned for years but the things I found in there…” He growled, making Jessica shudder.</p><p>“What did you find?” she asked.</p><p>“Footage of Kevin being tortured,” Lucian replied. “He was screaming, begging for his parents to stop but they didn’t listen. I found his room, the one he still has nightmares about. I also found logs kept by his father. It seems like Kevin’s powers started developing after they cured him.” He growled again. “They called him ‘Subject Zero.’ It was like he was a thing to them rather than a child.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Jessica breathed. “Did you find anything else?”</p><p>“There was a house built near the laboratory,” Lucian explained. “It had pictures of Kevin as an infant. It looked like he was sick even then, but the logs I found said that his brain started to develop in his early childhood, not when he was a baby.”</p><p>“If he was in an incubator, that’s pretty normal when babies are first born,” Jessica said. “Unless it was a complicated birth, like if the child was born with a birth defect or born premature. Then they’re kept in there longer so the doctors can figure out what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Lucian mused. “I can’t help but feel like it means something.”</p><p>“Try to stay focused, Lucian,” Susan reminded him. “Have you found Kevin’s parents yet?”</p><p>“I know where they live but I haven’t gone to them yet,” Lucian admitted. “I’m not sure I want to now.”</p><p>“Why not?” Jessica asked. </p><p>Lucian was silent for so long she thought maybe they lost connection, but then he spoke, his voice quiet and tinged with anger.</p><p>“I know that they were trying to help Kevin, but the things they did to him were barbaric. He was just a child. They didn’t need to be so cruel and cold. When I saw the footage of him, watching his parents hold him down and extract his spinal fluid, I got so enraged I put a hole in the wall. I’m not sure I’ll be able to control my temper when I confront them.”</p><p>Jessica understood that. She knew firsthand about how protective Lucian was toward Killgrave. She also knew what a temper he had. </p><p>“Just try and keep calm when you do talk to them,” she told Lucian. “Breathe and keep your composure no matter what. God knows what they might do if you wolf out on them.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Lucian promised. He let out a shaky breath. “How’s Kevin?”</p><p>“He’s okay,” Jessica answered. “He’s still stable and everything. His other organs are still functioning.”</p><p>“What about his brain?” Lucian asked.</p><p>“They found another spot this morning,” Susan answered. “It's still degenerating.”</p><p>Lucian made a soft, sad sound, like a whine and a whimper.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Lucian,” Jessica soothed. “Just get some sleep, alright? And call us if something happens with Kevin’s parents.”</p><p>“I will,” Lucian said. “Goodbye, Jessica, Susan. Thank you for keeping an eye on him.”</p><p>He hung up with a click and Jessica put her phone back in her pocket. She hoped that when Lucian confronted Killgrave’s parents he’d be able to control his anger. But what would happen if they didn’t help? Jessica shuddered to think about how broken Lucian would be if Killgrave died. She looked over at her former enemy’s unconscious form and came closer to the bed.</p><p>“Don’t die, Kevin,” she whispered. “Lucian needs you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian woke up howling. He bolted upright with his lips peeled back, his eyes flashing in the darkness of his room, howling forlornly. He whimpered and forced himself to stop. His nails had elongated into claws and had torn through the blanket, his teeth clacking together as his fangs formed. His body was filmed in cold sweat, his long hair matted to his forehead, his eyes stinging with tears. He sat in the middle of the bed panting, forcing his lycan side down. He’d been having a nightmare, but a different one than before.</p><p>He wasn’t watching Sonja die. Instead he was watching Killgrave being tortured. At first as a child, struggling against his parents’ grip as they plunged needles into his back. Then the dream changed. Killgrave was an adult and was strapped to a hospital bed. He was dying and calling out for Lucian. But Lucian, no matter how fast he ran, couldn’t get to his lover in time and felt his heart shatter when he heard the foreboding sound of a heart monitor flatlining. That was when he woke up.</p><p>Lucian put his head in his hands and moved to the end of the bed, taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. The grey light of dawn seeped into the room through the thin curtains. Birds could be heard singing over the gentle patter of the rain. Lucian looked at the small wooden clock on the bedside table. It was already 6:00 A.M. and there was no way he was going back to sleep. He picked up the notebook next to the clock and opened it, stared at the address written on the first page. 46 Meadowbrook Lane, Cheltenham, England. Killgrave’s parents were there. Lucian took a deep breath and started getting ready.</p><p>He took a hot shower to wake himself up and ease his nerves. He got dressed and tried to make himself look presentable by smoothing out his clothes and brushing his hair. He brushed his teeth and stood in front of the mirror for several minutes, gripping the sink. Never in a million years did he think he would ever meet Killgrave’s parents. The way he would talk about them, describe the things they’d done to him, made Lucian’s blood boil. The idea of actually meeting his lover’s parents both angered him and disgusted him. He prayed that he could keep his temper in check when he met them.</p><p>“You’re doing this to help Kevin,” Lucian told his reflection. “Don’t fuck this up.”</p><p>He was even sure what he was going to say to them. He was a stranger. How did he even start? ‘Hello, nice to meet you, I’m the lycan who's been dating your son for the last five months but now he’s sick and I’m here to ask for your help even though he hates you?’ Lucian sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leaving the bathroom and gathering his things. He left the inn and put Killgrave’s parents' address into his phone, then started driving. Because it was early he didn’t encounter as much traffic. He saw children being walked to school, cyclists sharing the streets with cars and buses, people walking their dogs, elderly couples out for a morning stroll. It was a perfectly normal day for all of them.</p><p>Lucian tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he followed the directions and took a left turn. The charming neighborhood of Cheltenham disappeared behind him as he kept driving. Soon he was driving down a long road with rolling green hills on either side. Sheep and cows gathered in clusters among the grass. Lucian was just contemplating turning back out of fear when he saw the house. He eased the car to a stop and stared. The house was similar to the one he’d found in Whitechapel, single story and lined with rose bushes. There was a bright red barn that stood a mile away from the house. There was livestock grazing in the fields-sheep, cows, goats. He could hear chickens and pigs as well.</p><p>‘They went from being scientists to farmers,’ Lucian thought. ‘Clearly they wanted to forget the past.’</p><p>There were lights on in the house and a car in the driveway. Lucian swallowed and slowly walked up the path to the front door. He lingered on the porch for several seconds, staring at the door. He raised his hand and knocked three times, gently, then rang the doorbell. He heard movement inside the house, heavy footsteps approaching the door, followed by the sound of several locks being opened. The process took about two minutes, and even when the door opened, it was still locked by a thin chain between the door and the frame as a man’s face appeared.</p><p>“Can I help you?” he asked.</p><p>He wore a flannel shirt and blue jeans. His hair was white, his eyes dark and piercing as he looked at Lucian. The lycan recognized his voice from the logs at the laboratory. Killgrave’s father Albert. Lucian’s mouth felt dry and he licked his lips. </p><p>“You lost or something?” Mr. Thompson asked. “Or are you selling something or preaching?”</p><p>“N-no,” Lucian said. “My name is Lucian.”</p><p>Mr. Thompson raised an eyebrow. “That sounds familiar.”</p><p>“I was on the phone with Jessica Jones,” Lucian explained. “She called the other day to tell you that-”</p><p>“I remember,” Mr. Thompson snapped. “She called about him.” He spat the word like a vile curse. “Why? I thought she killed him.”</p><p>“No, she didn’t,” Lucian said. “If you’ll just let me explain-” Mr. Thompson cut him off again.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it!” he growled. “Me and my wife aren’t responsible for him anymore!”</p><p>Lucian’s temper flared. Mr. Thompson went to shut the door but Lucian’s hand shot out and held it open. </p><p>“Please, sir,” Lucian said, keeping his voice controlled. “Just listen to me.”</p><p>“Either move your hand or I’ll close the door on your fingers,” Mr. Thompson warned.</p><p>They stared at each other. Lucian’s heart was racing, his lycan form snarling below the surface. He moved his hand and Mr. Thompson slammed the door in his face. Lucian took a deep breath and knocked again, harder and louder. Nobody came to the door, but he saw the curtains on a nearby window move. </p><p>“Please listen to me!” Lucian shouted. “I need your help! Please!”</p><p>He knocked on the door again. Suddenly, Mr. Thompson yelled from inside the house.</p><p>“I’m giving you the chance to leave!” he yelled. “If you don’t I’m calling the police!”</p><p>“I’m not leaving!” Lucian shouted back. </p><p>“Fine, have it your way,” Mr. Thompson yelled.</p><p>Lucian growled and ran back toward his car. He was so angry, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He clenched a fist and punched the car, putting a dent in the passenger side door. </p><p>“Fuck!” he yelled. </p><p>He heard sirens in the distance and spotted a police car approaching. He cursed again and started running. He made sure he had put some distance between himself and the farm before changing shape, shifting into his docile form as he sprinted across the field. Lucian stopped and watched the house from the top of a hill. The police car rolled to a stop and Mr. Thompson came out of the house. Lucian was too far away from them to hear what they were talking about.</p><p>‘I’ll linger here for as long as I need to,’ he thought. </p><p>The policeman left and drove away. Lucian shifted back to his human form, tossing his hair back from his face. He’d calmed down a little but still felt hot with anger. Did Mr. Thompson hate his son so much that he couldn’t even say his name? Lucian reached into his pocket and took out Killgrave’s picture. He kissed it and pressed it against his heart.</p><p>“I’ll keep trying, Kevin,” he promised. “I will make them see reason.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian watched the Thompson house from the top of a hill, uncaring about the icy rain and wind soaking his clothes. He’d spent three days lingering there, trying to get Killgrave’s parents to listen to him. They wouldn’t and his patience was waning dangerously. During the day he tried to approach them, but every time he did, Mr. Thompson threatened to call the police. Each time the police showed up, Lucian changed forms and hid in the forest near the farm, waiting until it was safe to come out. He was constantly knocking on the front door, the windows, ringing the doorbell, anything to get their attention. </p><p>Nothing was working. Now the former scientists seemed like they were simply pretending Lucian didn’t exist. It was making him angry. But that wasn’t the only thing. He needed to hunt. He hadn’t in several days and it was beginning to show. His hands were shaking almost all the time, his stomach clenched tighter than a fist. His lycan form was hungry and restless. He was fighting the urge to start killing the Thompsons’ livestock. He was also fighting against his own human body. The chronic pain in his back from Viktor’s lashings was worse than it had been in a long time and he’d left his pills back in his room at the inn.</p><p>Jessica and Susan updated him on Killgrave’s condition. His brain was still degenerating and was beginning to affect his body in other ways. His liver had already started shutting down. How long would it be until it started affecting his heart? Lucian shook his soaked hair off his face. He wasn’t about to give up. He ran back down the hill, his back screaming in protest, his belly cramping from hunger. He reached the front porch and knocked on the door. </p><p>“Please, I need your help!” Lucian shouted over the rain. “Kevin needs your help!”</p><p>Silence. The storm picked up, wind howling, rain blowing sideways. Lucian tried again.</p><p>“I know about what you did to Kevin!” he yelled. “He’s told me everything about you! You were willing to experiment and torture him to save his life once? Why are you choosing to let him die? Do you hate him that much?”</p><p>The porch light went out, but there were still lights on in the house. Lucian snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. He fought down the urge to rip the door off the hinges. </p><p>“I love your son!” he shouted. “That’s why I’m here! Not because I wanted to meet you, but because your son, the love of my life, is in a coma and dying as we speak! You two are the only ones who can help him! I am begging you to please listen to me!”</p><p>He waited, hoping, praying, that his words were having some sort of affect. Instead he watched as the lights were turned off, making the house look empty as a shell. Tears welled up in Lucian’s eyes and he screamed. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as the lycan punched the front door, leaving a sizable dent in it. Breathing heavily, he stormed off the porch and toward his car where it was hidden in a field. He got inside and slammed the door so hard a crack appeared in the window. Lucian tried to calm himself but he couldn’t relax. He had never felt so angry, frustrated, and hopeless in his life. He pressed his shaking hands to his head, pulling at his wet hair as tears dripped down his face.</p><p>He threw his head back and screamed a litany of curses, pounded the steering wheel. Panting, Lucian took Killgrave’s photo from his jacket, along with the box that held the rings. </p><p>“Kevin, I’m sorry,” Lucian sobbed, tracing the face of his lover. “Your parents won’t listen to me. I don’t know what else to do.” His voice cracked. “I’m so sorry, my love. I’ve failed you.”</p><p>He wiped at the rivulets of tears and mucus flowing down his chin. He’d thought about just giving in and wolfing out to scare Killgrave’s parents into cooperating, but he didn’t trust himself not to lose control and just kill them. Lucian started the car and turned the heater up full blast, hoping to dry his sodden clothes and hair. The lycan whimpered as he kissed his lover’s picture and hugged his knees to his chest, curling up in the seat and sobbing quietly. </p><p>Eventually, Lucian cried himself into a fitful sleep. His nightmares of Killgrave were constant and vivid. They were even worse than the ones about Sonja. The storm grew worse, small hail bouncing off the windshield and the car’s roof, forks of lightning slicing through the darkness like knives, thunderclaps loud as a thousand drums of war. Lucian’s back felt like it was on fire. He rolled around in the car seat, whimpering and trying to escape his nightmares. </p><p>“Kevin!” he howled. “Kevin, please!”</p><p>An incessant tapping sound broke through his dreams and Lucian snapped awake. He sat up in the seat and saw that the storm had gentled into a steady rainfall. But what was most surprising was Mr. Thompson, standing outside the car, holding an umbrella in one hand while he rapped his knuckles against the window. He stopped when he noticed Lucian was awake and the lycan rolled down the window a little.</p><p>“What do you want?” Lucian asked. “Did you call the police again?”</p><p>“No,” Mr. Thompson answered. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, just, come inside, okay? It’s miserable out here. Come into the house and we’ll talk, eh?”</p><p>Lucian eyed him dubiously. “Why?”</p><p>Mr. Thompson rubbed his neck again. Killgrave had that same habit when he was nervous. </p><p>“My wife thinks we should finally listen to you,” Mr. Thompson said. “So, do you want to come in?”</p><p>Lucian hesitated for a minute before reaching for the door handle. </p><p>The Thompson’s home was small and simply furnished. Lucian sat on a worn sofa, anxiously fiddling with Killgrave’s picture in his pocket. Mr. Thompson sat down across from him on another sofa. Killgrave’s mother, Louise Thompson, came out from the kitchen and offered Lucian some tea. She was an older woman with long brown hair starting to go grey and her eyes were blue, but Lucian couldn’t help but notice the scarring on one side of her face. He knew the story behind that. Killgrave had used his powers to force her to burn herself with an iron.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, accepting the tea, sipping it mostly for the warmth.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Mrs. Thompson replied, sitting down next to her husband.</p><p>Lucian set his teacup down on the coffee table and sighed. He had so many things to say to them, but he said the first thing that came to his mind.</p><p>“Why now?” he asked. “I have been here for three days, trying to get you to listen to me and you called the police and ignored me. Why are you finally listening to me now?”</p><p>He watched the former scientist glance at each other. Mrs. Thompson seemed to shrink in on herself while Mr. Thompson simply frowned.</p><p>“You said that you love our son,” he said. “What did you mean?”</p><p>“I love Kevin,” Lucian answered. “What’s confusing about that?”</p><p>“The Kevin that we knew wasn’t capable of love or any kind of positive emotion,” Mrs. Thompson said softly. “He was evil and a monster.”</p><p>“A monster that you created,” Lucian growled. </p><p>“What did you say?” Mr. Thompson demanded.</p><p>“You gave Kevin his powers!” Lucian snapped. “You experimented on him and tortured him! I saw the lab, saw what you did! You abandoned him and never explained anything to him!”</p><p>“We tried to stop him,” Mrs. Thompson interjected. </p><p>“Yes, by stabbing him,” Lucian spat. “I’ve seen the scar on his arm from when you, his own mother, stabbed him! That’s how you take responsibility? By killing him?”</p><p>“He made me burn myself!” Mrs. Thompson shouted.</p><p>“Yes, with the powers you gave him!” Lucian snarled. </p><p>His lycan form growled deep within his being, yearning to rip free and tear apart the people who’d caused his lover such pain. He took a deep breath and forced it down. </p><p>“That’s not why I’m here,” Lucian explained. “I don’t care about what happened in the past. I’m here now because Kevin is back in New York. He’s in a coma and dying. He needs your help.”</p><p>“If he’s already in a hospital, why does he need us?” Mr. Thompson asked. “He hasn’t needed us in years.”</p><p>“Because his brain is degenerating again,” Lucian answered. </p><p>He noted the way they both tensed and looked at each other.</p><p>“How is that possible?” Mr. Thompson asked. “We-we fixed that.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought and what Kevin thought as well,” Lucian said. “But one day, when we were out, he developed a severe headache and a fever. I thought maybe it was because of the heat of the day, but when he didn’t get better, I thought he’d just come down with a virus.” He took a shaky breath. “He got worse quickly. His breathing became weak and I brought him to the hospital, where they scanned his brain and told me it was degenerating.”</p><p>“How long has he been like that?” Mrs. Thompson asked.</p><p>“Weeks,” Lucian answered. “He was put in a coma to help take the stress off his brain but it’s still dying. He’s already on a ventilator and dialysis. His liver is shutting down as well.”</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Mr. Thompson breathed, running a hand through his hair. “Is this why Jessica called us?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian answered. “We knew that you two were the only people who would know what to do, but when you refused to answer the phone again, I made the decision to come here and find you myself.”</p><p>“But why?” Mrs. Thompson questioned. “How do you know our son? How did he get you to love him without using his powers?”</p><p>Lucian ran a hand through his hair. He told them the story of how he and Killgrave met. He told about nursing Killgrave back to health, about bonding with him, falling in love with him. He told them about the fight with Jessica on the bridge and their house in Harlem. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were speechless by the time Lucian finished speaking. </p><p>“Why don’t his powers work on you?” Mrs. Thompson asked. </p><p>Lucian froze, considering his answer. Was it really wise to tell them about his lycanthropy? He didn’t think so. Not right now, anyway.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he finally answered. “They just don’t work on me. They never did.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Mr. Thompson said. “We thought only Jessica was immune to him. And even she had to build up a tolerance to his influence.”</p><p>Lucian nodded, stifling a cough into his fist. There was something else bothering him.</p><p>“I found your laboratory,” he said. “I saw the things you did, the experiments and the logs. You called Kevin ‘Subject Zero’ and treated him so coldy. Why?”</p><p>Mr. Thompson sighed and rubbed his forehead. Mrs. Thompson looked like she was going to cry. </p><p>“When Kevin was born, he had such a weak immune system,” she explained. “He almost died after I gave birth to him. He was kept isolated to make sure he didn’t get sick. For weeks we weren’t sure if we would be able to take him home.”</p><p>Lucian remembered the picture he saw. A baby in a glass incubator. </p><p>“But he got better, right?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Mr. Thompson agreed. “But then, when he was still young, his brain started dying. We almost lost him once and we didn’t want to lose him again. So we built that lab and used it for our research and treatments. We didn’t trust traditional hospitals.” He sighed deeply. “But as he got older, it got harder for us to treat him. He was just a child and didn’t understand what was going on. Me and Louise knew that if we stopped treatment he would die, so we….cut ourselves off from him. Emotionally, to make things easier. We figured that once we cured him, everything would be fine.” He shook his head. “But we never expected what happened.”</p><p>“The house I found near the lab,” Lucian said. “What was that for?”</p><p>“We had that built as well,” Mrs. Thompson explained. “We wanted to raise Kevin in a quiet place.” She dabbed at her eyes. “But we never got to be a real family.”</p><p>Lucian held down another cough and leaned forward. “Now you both have a chance to atone for that. Come with me to New York and help your son. So he can be happy and healthy again.” He licked his lips. “And so I can propose to him.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Mrs. Thompson asked. </p><p>Lucian reached into his pocket and opened the purple velvet box. He showed the rings to Killgrave’s parents and watched their eyes widen.</p><p>“You really do love him, don’t you?” Mr. Thompson asked.</p><p>“I do,” Lucian confirmed. “More than anything.” He closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. “So, will you come to New York? Will you help your son?”</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Thompson looked at each other for several minutes, then looked at Lucian, who watched them with bated breath.</p><p>“We’ll help,” Mr. Thompson said. “We’ll leave tonight.”</p><p>Lucian sighed in relief, fighting back tears. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Lucian and the Thompsons were at Heathrow airport, waiting to board the next flight to New York. Lucian was slumped in his chair, struggling to hold back his coughing. His back felt stiff as a board, his stomach still cramping with hunger. His mind was fuzzy with fatigue. He coughed into his elbow and growled.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mrs. Thompson asked. “You’ve been coughing since we left the farm.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lucian said quickly. “I’m just tired.”</p><p>He turned away and coughed silently into his jacket, wincing at the stabbing pain in his temples and chest. His hands were still shaking. The lycan cursed and stuck them into his pockets as they started boarding the plane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica cursed when her phone went straight to Lucian’s voicemail. She had been trying to get in touch with him for over twenty minutes but he wasn’t answering. She hadn’t heard from him in three days and was starting to grow concerned. It wasn’t like him to just go silent like that. Was he still in England? Was he on his way back? Was he in danger? Jessica felt almost sick with worry. She tried texting him again and then stuck her phone back into her jacket pocket. </p><p>“Anything?” Susan asked.</p><p>“No, nothing,” Jessica answered. “Now I’m really worried.”</p><p>“Lucian knows how to handle himself, child,” Susan said reassuringly. “I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>Jessica appreciated Susan’s optimism. They were outside Killgrave’s room, watching as he was scanned with a portable MRI while a nurse changed his IV bags. His liver was the newest organ to start shutting down. His pale skin was now a sickly yellow, his eyes deeply shadowed. His facial hair was growing out again and his hair was longer than Jessica had ever seen it. She shivered as she watched another nurse roll Killgrave’s limp form over and apply cream to the bed sores forming on his back. </p><p>‘I wonder if he’s even aware of what’s happening,’ Jessica thought.</p><p>She had heard that people in comas and vegetative states could pick up conversations, even recognize the voices of loved ones. Maybe that was why Lucian was always talking to Killgrave, stroking his hair. It was like he was hoping the sound of his voice would somehow prevent his boyfriend from slipping further away. Jessica wondered if Killgrave had heard her when she’d spoken to him a few days ago, when she told him that she forgave him. Part of hoped he had, but another part of her hoped he hadn’t, considering that she’d admitted to kissing Lucian and trying to seduce him. </p><p>‘If he did hear that, hopefully he’ll forgive me,’ she thought. ‘Especially since Lucian didn’t reciprocate.’</p><p>Jessica’s thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. She looked over and froze in place. Killgrave’s parents, Albert Thompson and Louise Thompson, had just entered the hospital and were coming down the hallway. Jessica hadn’t seen them since they’d gone into Witness Protection. She remembered when she’d first contacted them, before Lucian had met Killgrave and made him a better person. Mrs. Thompson had stabbed Killgrave with scissors, saying that he was their responsibility and they needed to stop him. Jessica shuddered at the memory. </p><p>“Jessica,” Mr. Thompson said. “It’s been a long time.”</p><p>“Yeah, it has,” Jessica agreed. “How are you guys?”</p><p>They both shrugged. Susan eyed them critically from behind Jessica.</p><p>“You’re Kevin’s parents?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes, we are,” Mrs. Thompson confirmed. “Who are you?”</p><p>“This is Susan,” Jessica introduced them. “She’s a friend of Lucian and Killgrave’s.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Susan said. She looked past them. “Where’s Lucian?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Mr. Thompson admitted.</p><p>Jessica tensed up. “What do you mean, you don’t know? Didn’t he fly back with you?”</p><p>Mr. Thompson rubbed his neck. Mrs. Thompson wrung her hands. </p><p>“He did fly back with us, but he seemed off,” she explained. “He’d been coughing a lot and his hands had been shaking. He just told us that he was tired.”</p><p>That didn’t sound good. Jessica glanced at Susan and could tell that the older woman was thinking the same thing. </p><p>“Where is he?” Susan asked. </p><p>“He told us how to get here, but then he just disappeared,” Mr. Thompson explained. “I saw him running toward some woods near the airport. He looked like he was about to pass out.”</p><p>Jessica bit her lip. She had learned from Susan that Lucian often needed to hunt due to his lycanthropy and his constant craving of meat. She’d explained that cooked meat helped stave off the worst of the cravings, but hunting actual prey was what helped the most. Jessica had wondered how he would hunt while he was in England. </p><p>“Did he say anything before he left?” she asked the Thompsons. “Like when he would be back?”</p><p>“He said he would hopefully be back in a few hours,” Mr. Thompson answered. He raised an eyebrow. “Will he be okay out there?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jessica replied. “He just needed to take care of some things.”</p><p>The Thompsons didn’t look convinced, but they said nothing more. Suddenly, though, Mrs. Thompson gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She walked past Jessica and Susan, moving toward the window of Killgrave’s room. Mr. Thompson joined her and gasped as well. </p><p>“Kevin,” he whispered. </p><p>Jessica’s heart clenched as they entered the room and followed. Dr. Arnold tried to stop them.</p><p>“Excuse me, this is a private room,” he began. </p><p>“It’s okay, Doctor,” Jessica intervened. “These are Kevin’s parents. They treated him when he got sick like this years ago.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Dr. Arnold asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Mr. Thompson confirmed. He held up a large bundle of folders. “These are Kevin’s medical records. We would like permission to join your staff in treating our son.”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Dr. Arnold said. “It’s usually not a good idea for doctors to treat their own family.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Doctor, Kevin is our son,” Mrs. Thompson said. “He’s been here for weeks already, according to his boyfriend and you still have no idea why his brain is degenerating. We treated him for this exact problem years ago. We have information that you cannot ignore. Please let us help him.”</p><p>Jessica was floored at Mrs. Thompson’s speech. She’d had doubt that Lucian would even get them to come to New York. What had he said to them exactly?</p><p>“Very well.” Dr. Arnold acquiesced. “When you get the chance, join me in the lab, so we can go over your son’s records.”</p><p>He left the room and the Thompsons approached Killgrave’s bed. His mother choked back a sob as she caressed his bearded cheek, stroked his eyebrow gently with her fingertips. Mr. Thompson's gruff face softened into something more warm and paternal as he placed a hand on Killgrave’s leg through the blanket. Mrs. Thompson continued her gentle stroking of Killgrave’s face and his hair.</p><p>“Oh, my beautiful boy,” she whispered. “Can you hear me, sweetheart?”</p><p>Jessica watched the tender reunion for a few minutes before she suddenly felt awkward and backed out of the room with Susan. That was a better family reunion than they’d had before, she figured. Her mind drifted to Lucian. She was concerned about him. How long had it been since he’d hunted? </p><p>“Do you think I should go looking for Lucian?” Jessica asked Susan. </p><p>Susan twisted one of the several rings she wore. “Maybe not right now. If he’s not back by this evening, we’ll go look for him together. But hopefully he won’t be gone too long. He cares about Kevin too much to leave him alone unless he has to.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Jessica agreed.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon, she and Susan watched as Killgrave’s parents, now dressed in lab coats, worked with Dr. Arnold and his team. There wasn’t much they could do with Killgrave because he was still comatose, but they redid his various blood tests and also biopsied samples of his muscles, his nerves, even his bone marrow. Jessica wasn’t sure what the point of most of those tests were. She watched as they reviewed the scans of Killgrave’s brain and took samples of his spinal fluid. </p><p>‘It’s a good thing he’s not awake for this,’ Jessica thought. </p><p>The afternoon faded to the evening and she began to grow concerned. Lucian still hadn’t returned. Was he still hunting? Jessica checked her phone for any messages or missed calls, but there weren’t any from Lucian. She was also worried about something Dr. Arnold had told her about Killgrave’s and his still-failing organs.</p><p>“Organ transplants are tricky,” he explained. “Whatever killed the original organs could kill the donor organ. That’s why Kevin can’t qualify for any donations for his liver or kidneys, because we still don’t know why his brain is dying and causing his organs to shut down. But hopefully, when we do fix him, he might not even need donations. His organs might repair themselves.”</p><p>Jessica could since the forced optimism in Dr. Arnold’s voice. She sighed and brushed her hair back and left the hospital to get some air. She sat down on a nearby bench and watched the nighttime traffic zooming by. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t see the cab break away from the traffic and stop in front of the hospital. The back door opened and Lucian stepped out. Jessica stood up when she saw him, smiling. </p><p>“There you are,” she said as he approached. “Where the hell have you been?”</p><p>“Hunting,” Lucian answered, tucking his hands into his pockets. He was walking a little odd. Was he….limping? “I didn’t mean to take so long. I lost track of time.” </p><p>He got closer and Jessica saw how tired he looked. His blue eyes were shadowed and bloodshot. He kept clearing his throat and he was definitely trying to hide the fact that he was limping. He brushed a hand through his tangled black hair.</p><p>“How’s Kevin?” he asked. “His parents are here, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re helping out with Dr. Arnold,” Jessica answered. “But Killgrave’s condition hasn’t changed much since you left.”</p><p>“You called him Kevin before,” Lucian noticed. “Now he’s Killgrave again. What happened?”</p><p>“I feel like you have to earn the right to call him Kevin, and I don’t think I have,” Jessica explained. “And something tells me he only likes it when you or Susan call him that. But probably mostly you.”</p><p>Lucian managed a smile, but it didn’t extend to his eyes. He coughed into his elbow and growled. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jessica asked. “Why are you coughing?”</p><p>“My throat’s just dry,” Lucian deflected quickly. “And I’m just tired. It’s been a long few days.”</p><p>He brushed past her into the hospital, walking slowly and coughing into his sleeve. Jessica watched him go. He was definitely hiding something. He said he’d been out hunting, but his hands were still shaking. And why was he coughing? Jessica shook her head and went back into the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian didn’t understand what was happening. He splashed some water onto his face, his hands shaking like leaves. He growled and gripped the edge of the sink tightly. He looked at his reflection for the first time in several days and didn’t recognize himself. His eyes were hollow and bloodshot, underscored by deep shadows. His long dark hair was tangled and greasy. He snarled at the mirror and refrained from punching it. He dried his face with a towel and sighed. He felt frustrated and drained beyond belief.</p><p>It had been two weeks since he’d gone overseas and brought Killgrave’s parents to New York to help their son, but Killgrave wasn’t getting any better. His brain was still dying and so was he. He was still receiving care from Dr. Arnold’s devoted staff in the ICU, mostly to make sure he was comfortable. But nothing they were doing was actually fixing Killgrave. Lucian was angry at the lack of direction. He was starting to think that it had been a waste of time to find Killgrave’s parents. They didn’t seem to know why his brain was degenerating again even though they’d treated him for the same problem years ago.</p><p>“We never thought this would happen again,” Mrs. Thompson had told Lucian a few days ago. “It’s like when a cancer patient goes into remission.”</p><p>Lucian didn’t know what to say to that. He also didn’t understand what was happening to his body. He had felt strange since returning from England. His hands were still shaking even after he hunted, his head ached, and every time he coughed, pain erupted in his chest. He kept these problems to himself though. He wanted to focus on Killgrave. His own problems could wait once his boyfriend was well again. </p><p>‘He will get better,’ Lucian thought. ‘He has to get better.’</p><p>With that as comfort, the lycan exited the bathroom and walked back down the hall to Killgrave’s room. Lucian’s heart broke a little as he walked to his lover’s bed and touched his hand. Killgrave’s skin was warm but a sickly yellow due to his liver failure. The ventilator hissed loudly and his heart monitor beeped steadily. Lucian stroked Killgrave’s hair, which was longer than he’d ever seen it, hanging over his eyes and curling along his ears. His sharp jaw and cheekbones were covered by a thick carpet of hair, which was rough against the pads of Lucian’s fingers as he stroked his lover’s face.</p><p>“I love you, Kevin,” the lycan whispered. “So much.”</p><p>Again, he wasn’t sure that Killgrave could hear him, but he hoped. Lucian kept stroking his lover’s hair and his face, feeling a wave of sadness washing over him. It had been weeks since he’d even been able to hold Killgrave, feel his warm, smooth skin, inhale his calming scent. Lucian wanted nothing more than to just crawl into the hospital bed and curl up next to his lover and nestle his face into the warm crook of Killgrave’s neck. He held back a sob as he continued to pet his lover’s hair. The door to the room opened suddenly and one of Dr. Arnold’s nurses entered. </p><p>“Would you like to help with something?” she asked Lucian kindly.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” he answered. </p><p>She smiled and handed him a straight razor and a can of shaving cream. “I know how hard it is not being able to touch or hold them. But maybe this can help. Have you ever done this before?”</p><p>“I have actually,” Lucian answered, remembering when he and Killgrave had first met. His arm had been broken (courtesy of Jessica), and Lucian had noticed how he would often scratch irritably at the hair and offered to help him shave.</p><p>He took the razor and the shaving cream, along with a clean cloth and a small brush. He used the brush to evenly coat Killgrave’s face with shaving cream. Lucian smiled at the memory of when he’d first done this as he carefully shaved his lover’s face, stopping a few times to rinse the razor in a bowl of warm water. He was grateful that his hands had stopped shaking for this. After ten minutes, Killgrave’s face was clean shaven once again.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since I’ve done that,” Lucian said aloud, rinsing the razor. “Sometimes when I watch you shave in the morning I want to help. I’d sit on the sink, between your legs and hold your face carefully in my hands as I did so. I’d get to look into your perfect brown eyes the whole time.”</p><p>Lucian smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Killgrave’s forehead, then went into the bathroom and put away the shaving supplies. When he came back out, he froze when he saw Killgrave’s mother standing in the doorway and blushed.</p><p>“Did you hear all that?” he asked.</p><p>“I did,” Mrs. Thompson confirmed. She came over to Lucian and took both his hands hers, stroking his knuckles. “Thank you for being so devoted to my son. Thank you for loving him.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem,” Lucian replied. “I will always love Kevin.”</p><p>They shared a smile and Mrs. Thompson kissed his cheek gently. She touched his cheek. </p><p>“You look so exhausted,” she murmured. “You should rest.”</p><p>“I will,” Lucian promised. “It’s just hard to sleep without Kevin. All these nights without him have been….really hard.” His voice cracked and he yawned. </p><p>“Get some sleep, Lucian,” Mrs. Thompson encouraged. “I have some new tests to run.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try,” he agreed. “Just wake me if anything happens.”</p><p>“I will,” Mrs. Thompson promised.</p><p>Lucian left the room and went outside the hospital. The visiting hours were winding down so he made his way to the alley he was still sleeping in. His box, thankfully, was still there, and he switched forms and crawled inside, curling up on top of the backpack. He rested his head on his front paws and sighed. He felt better after actually touching Killgrave, but he missed hearing his lover’s voice, his delicious accent, the way he said Lucian’s name. Purring it against his ear when they cuddled on the couch. Whispering it when he would sneak up behind Lucian in the kitchen and wrap his arms around the lycan’s waist, nuzzling the nape of his neck. Moaning it when they made love and Lucian nibbled Killgrave’s ear, his neck, pushing him to the brink of ecstasy.</p><p>Lucian’s eyes felt heavy and they fell shut like a curtain. He curled up tighter and nuzzled the backpack beneath him, Killgrave’s faint scent still clinging to the fabric and soothing the lycan’s troubled mind. He wasn’t sure how he slept. His mind conjured scenarios in which Killgrave never awoke from the coma, or if he did, he was different. He didn’t remember Lucian, didn’t remember loving him. The lycan whimpered in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, paws kicking the air. He snapped awake with a yelp and shifted back to his human form, which in the box was extremely cramped.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lucian muttered, crawling out of it and cracking his joints.</p><p>He took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair. That was when he heard the alarm. At first he thought it was the siren of an ambulance or a police car, but then Lucian realized it was coming from inside the hospital. He ran inside and heard an announcement blaring over the intercom.</p><p>“Code Blue ICU Room 122! Code Blue ICU 122!”</p><p>‘That’s Kevin’s room,’ Lucian thought with dread.</p><p>He ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop outside his lover’s room. Inside, his parents, Dr. Arnold and two nurses were surrounding Killgrave’s bed. His gown was open, revealing his bare, skinny chest as a nurse placed two paddles onto the exposed area and shocked Killgrave. His whole body jolted but his heartbeat on the monitor beside his bed was still flatlining. Lucian’s heart was pounding and he attempted to enter the room, but the door had been locked.</p><p>“Please!” he shouted. “Help him, please!”</p><p>Tears streamed down Lucian’s face as he watched them try to restart his lover’s heart. It took five minutes before finally, his heartbeat returned and stayed steady. Lucian thought that was a good thing, but then Mr. Thompson looked at him with a grim expression, and the lycan’s heart dropped into the pit of his belly. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson both came out into the hallway.</p><p>“What happened?” Lucian asked. “Is Kevin alright?”</p><p>“Let’s go talk somewhere more private,” Mrs. Thompson suggested. “And maybe you should call Jessica and Susan.”</p><p>Lucian didn’t like the sound of that, but he sent texts to the two women anyway. He growled when he saw how bad his hands were shaking. He followed Mr. and Mrs. Thompson to a private waiting area and sat down. Jessica and Susan arrived a few minutes later. Jessica wore blue jeans and her leather jacket, her hair tousled from the rush over to the hospital. Susan wore a purple knit dress and held her cane and her purse.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked, sitting down next to Lucian. </p><p>When nobody answered right away, she and Jessica sat down on either side of Lucian and faced Killgrave’s parents. Mr. Thompson took a deep breath and rubbed his neck.</p><p>“Kevin’s heart stopped for a total of five minutes,” he explained. “The degeneration of his brain is now affecting his heart’s ability to beat properly. As it progresses, he could develop arrhythmias, an abnormal heart rhythm or progress to full-on heart failure.”</p><p>“Can you do anything?” Lucian asked. </p><p>“If we put him on bypass, that should help,” Mrs. Thompson said. “But….” She trailed off.</p><p>“What?” Lucian asked impatiently. “Do you even know why his brain is degenerating again?”</p><p>The two scientists exchanged a look. Lucian clenched a fist against his knee to quell the shaking. Susan reached over and took it while Jessica held his other one. </p><p>“We’ve discovered that the reason Kevin’s brain is degenerating again is because of his blood,” Mr. Thompson explained. “The blood cells in his body are going haywire, putting out toxins and causing his body to attack itself. The blood in his brain is choking off oxygen to it and killing off the brain cells.”</p><p>“If it’s his blood, can’t he get a transfusion?” Susan asked. </p><p>“If his body is doing this to his own blood, it might do the same to a donor’s blood,” Mr. Thompson answered. “And Kevin has a rare blood type. It would be hard to find a match.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Unless we somehow find a way to give him blood that his body wouldn’t reject, he may only have a few more days left. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lucian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He choked back a sob and retracted his hands from Jessica and Susan, putting his face in his hands with a whimper. He couldn’t believe that he was losing the love of his life again. The room was silent save for his quiet crying. Susan rubbed a hand across his trembling back. </p><p>“Lucian’s blood could cure him,” Jessica said suddenly.</p><p>Lucian froze and looked up at her from his hands. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson both stared at her as well.</p><p>“Why would Lucian’s blood be any different from a donor?” Mr. Thompson asked. </p><p>Lucian and Jessica stared at each other. He hadn’t told them about his lycanthropy and didn’t think he would ever have to. But what if Jessica was right? Could his blood cure Killgrave? The lycan wiped at his eyes and took a shaky breath.</p><p>“There’s no other way to tell you this,” he told them, “but I am a lycan. A werewolf, if you prefer.”</p><p>The room was silent again. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson stared at him like he’d just spoken another language. </p><p>“You’re a werewolf?” Mr. Thompson said finally. “Those are real?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian confirmed. “I think that’s why Kevin’s powers never worked on me. It’s also why I had to disappear the day we came back from England. I had to hunt. And it’s also how I was able to elude the police when you called them.” He licked his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>Mrs. Thompson leaned forward a little. “If you are a….werewolf, then maybe your blood can help Kevin.”</p><p>Lucian hesitated. He and Killgrave had never discussed what would happen if Lucian were to turn him. That was a conversation that he’d always hoped to have with Killgrave but never did. Lucian was unsure he was okay doing it now. It seemed….wrong. </p><p>“My blood could cure him,” Lucian decided. “But it could also….change him.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jessica asked. “Make him immortal, or give him the same powers as you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian agreed. “But he would also see my memories, from centuries ago.” He bit his lip. “I’m not sure I could put him through that.”</p><p>“Why would your blood pass on your lycanthropy?” Mr. Thompson asked. “Wouldn’t you have to bite him?”</p><p>“Ideally, yes,” Lucian agreed. “But my lycanthropy is more of a virus. It exists in my blood as well as my saliva. Either one could lead to someone developing it.” He sighed. “But I’m not sure I want to risk doing that to Kevin. Infecting him with my blood could be as dangerous as biting him. He could develop a temporary madness or something even worse.”</p><p>He exchanged looks with Jessica, Susan, the Thompsons. This was a lot to consider. A total gamble on whether this would save Killgrave or kill him. </p><p>“We should try it,” Jessica said finally.</p><p>Everyone looked at her in unison. Lucian was shocked. </p><p>“You think?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Jessica answered. “If it’s the only option we have besides letting him die, we should try it.”</p><p>“I agree,” Susan said. “Lucian, child, I know how much you love Kevin. You would do anything for him. Do this for him. Save his life, the one he has with you.”</p><p>“I-I’m not sure,” Lucian said. “We-we never discussed this.”</p><p>“You have to choose, Lucian,” Mrs. Thompson urged.</p><p>The lycan licked his lips. If he didn’t do this, he would never get to hold Killgrave again, kiss him, make love to him. But if he did this, he was changing the course of his lover’s natural life. Wasn’t that wrong? Lucian reached into his pocket and closed his hand around the box that held the rings he’d bought weeks ago. Killgrave would never get to wear his.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Lucian decided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian had been alive for centuries and had gone through more than most mortals would ever go through. But never had he ever undergone any kind of medical procedure. Every injury he’d ever had healed on its own and he’d never gotten sick. But now he was sitting in a different room in another part of the hospital, sitting on a chair while he was hooked up to a monitor that showed his heartbeat, temperature, blood pressure from a sticker on his chest. Mrs. Thompson stood next to him, setting up an IV pole with an empty bag hanging from it.</p><p>“I take you’ve never done this before?” she asked.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Lucian retorted, eyeing the IV needle uneasily. “How much blood will you take?”</p><p>“One unit,” Mrs. Thompson answered. “Until this bag is full.”</p><p>She attached the needle to a long, clear plastic tube and threaded the other end into the IV bag. Lucian swallowed and shifted in his chair. Before this he had been carefully and thoroughly looked over, making sure he wasn’t sick before giving his blood. He wasn’t, which was good for Killgrave but Lucian was still unsure. He still felt off, coughing and experiencing pain in his chest, his temples each time, his hands still shaking. He fought down a snarl as he watched Mrs. Thompson prepare the needle.</p><p>“Could you give me something?” he asked her. “A sedative, perhaps?”</p><p>“Why?” she asked. </p><p>“I’m...nervous,” Lucian admitted sheepishly. “My instincts are telling me to run away and I’m afraid my lycan side might take this as a threat.”</p><p>Mrs. Thompson stared at him for a second before her face softened. She set the needle aside and rummaged around in a small cabinet, returning with a couple small tablets in her hand. </p><p>“Take these,” she said, placing them into Lucian’s hand. “They’ll help you relax.”</p><p>Lucian popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He took a deep breath and settled into his chair, rolling the sleeve of his jacket and shirt down his right arm. Mrs. Thompson wiped the crook of his elbow with a small cloth that smelled like alcohol, then tied a tourniquet around his arm just above his elbow. Lucian inhaled slowly as she pressed the needle into his skin, then taped it. </p><p>“This will take at least an hour,” she told him. “I’m going to help Albert with Kevin but I’ll send someone to sit with you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucian said. </p><p>She smiled at him and moved toward the door, but lingered and placed one hand against the frame. She turned to look at him, a slight smile on her lips.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this,” she told Lucian sincerely. “For saving my son.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Lucian replied.</p><p>She smiled at him again and left the room. Lucian ran his left hand through his hair and shifted in his seat again. He’d never been very good at staying still for long periods of time. He was still unsure as to whether this was a good idea. How likely was it that his blood really would help Killgrave without hurting him or making him worse? This was something that no werewolf had ever done before. Not to Lucian’s knowledge anyway. </p><p>‘But I wouldn’t be doing this unless I had no other options,’ he thought to himself. </p><p>He watched as his blood started to flow from the tube into the IV bag. It was both disturbing and fascinating. Lucian was grateful he’d taken a sedative. His lycan instincts were always sensitive to anything that seemed like a threat and the needle was no exception. He relaxed into his chair and stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles in his head. He was alone for another couple minutes before his reverie was broken by the door opening. </p><p>“Hey,” Jessica greeted. “You okay?”</p><p>“I think so,” Lucian said, sitting up and facing her. “I took a sedative to relax me so I feel better than I did earlier.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jessica replied, sitting down nearby. “I’ve heard that it helps to be relaxed during medical procedures.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and looked at his arm again, watching his blood continue to drain into the IV. He licked his lips. Was this the right thing to do?</p><p>“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” he asked Jessica. </p><p>She arched her eyebrows at him, so Lucian elaborated. </p><p>“This is a one in a million chance that this will actually help Kevin,” he explained. “If it does help him, I’ll have violated him somehow. We never discussed what would happen if I were to turn him, and doing it without his actual consent seems….wrong.”</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his jaw. He’d never so conflicted before. Jessica studied him and drummed her fingers against her knee. After a few minutes, she spoke.</p><p>“I don’t know if this is what Killgrave would want,” she started, “but I do know that he loves you and likes being with you. I feel like if he was awake for this, he would be all for this idea. And if this does work and he’s upset at first, he’ll forgive you when he realizes you did this to save his life.”</p><p>That made Lucian feel better. He smiled at Jessica. </p><p>“Thank you for everything you’ve done since this all started,” he told her. “You gave me a job so I could keep Kevin here, you helped me find his parents and convinced me to go to them, and you’ve even accepted Kevin as a person instead of your enemy. I’m glad to call you my friend, Jessica Jones.”</p><p>“That means a lot to me, Lucian,” Jessica said, smiling. “Thank you. I’m glad to call you my friend too.”</p><p>They shared a smile, but then Lucian suddenly felt lightheaded and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. Jessica got up from her chair and poured him some orange juice from a nearby pitcher so that it was ready. It took a whole hour for a pint of Lucian’s blood to fill the IV bag. When Mrs. Thompson came by and unhooked him, Lucian tried to stand up but immediately sat back down, his head spinning. </p><p>Jessica pressed the cup of orange juice into his hand. “Try and drink this. It’ll help.”</p><p>Lucian took the cup and brought it to his lips, taking a few tentative sips. Lycans could eat human food and drink, albeit in small quantities. He sipped a few more times and felt the lightheadedness subside. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Mrs. Thompson took the full bag off the pole and stared at it. </p><p>“Let’s go,” she said. “We have to see if this works.”</p><p>Lucian nodded and stood up again, slowly. He felt steadier than before, so he and Jessica followed Mrs. Thompson out of the room and into the elevator. Because they were all unsure about what would happen when they started the actual transfusion, they had Killgrave moved to a different room on the basement level of the hospital. </p><p>“Just a precaution,” Mr. Thompson had told Dr. Arnold, who was quite unaware of what they were doing.</p><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Lucian, Jessica, and Mrs. Thompson walked down a dreary hallway to Killgrave’s room, which was sparse and unfurnished save for the medical equipment. Killgrave himself was in bed, still hooked up to a ventilator and a dialysis machine. Mr. Thompson stood by his bed, setting up another IV pole. He turned when he heard them enter the room. </p><p>“Have you got it?” he asked. </p><p>Mrs. Thompson handed him the IV bag of Lucian’s blood. He took it and hung from the pole, setting it up to begin the transfusion.</p><p>“What can we expect if this works?” Mrs. Thompson asked Lucian as they watched. </p><p>“I-I’m not sure,” he admitted. “This has never been done before, but I’ve seen what happens when a human is bitten by a werewolf. The change is often slow, but very intense when it happens. Sometimes it can cause pain and temporary madness. I’m not sure what will happen in Kevin’s case, but I think I should be the only one in here, in case something goes wrong.” He paused. “If this does work and he wakes up, something tells me he wouldn’t like seeing either of you. No offense.”</p><p>The Thompsons and Jessica looked at each other, then all three nodded in agreement. Mr. Thompson finished setting up the IV and stuck the needle into Killgrave’s left arm.</p><p>“The transfusion is starting,” he announced. “We’ll wait in the other room. Just press the button on the wall if you need help.”</p><p>“I will,” Lucian promised.</p><p>Jessica squeezed his shoulder. “Good luck.”</p><p>Mrs. Thompson kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Mr. Thompson held his hand out, and Lucian took it. “Thank you from me as well.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Lucian replied, shaking his hand. </p><p>The scientists and Jessica left the room. Lucian inhaled and exhaled deeply, then pulled up a chair and sat down beside Killgrave’s bed, watching as his own lycan blood was transfused into his lover. His heart monitor beeped steadily and his ventilator hissed. Lucian propped his chin up on his hands, taking a deep breath. He prayed he was making the right decision. He’d never been one to pray for any reason, but now he was making an exception. </p><p> </p><p>Time had never passed by so slowly for Lucian. He paced around Killgrave’s room, running his hands through his hair, his mind crowded with anxious thoughts. His lover was still stable and the transfusion was nearly complete. Lucian sighed as he watched Killgrave’s heartbeat on the monitor. It was still slow and steady. The lycan licked his lips and kept pacing. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It was a small, quiet sound, like a tentative breath. Lucian froze and looked toward his lover’s prone form, then rushed over. All the blood that had been in the IV was now gone. </p><p>“Kevin?” Lucian asked softly, touching his lover’s cheek.</p><p>His answer was another soft breath. Lucian felt air puff against his skin, from Killgrave’s nostrils. Was he breathing on his own again? The lycan leaned closer and put his lips to his boyfriend’s ear.</p><p>“Kevin, can you hear me?” he asked. </p><p>His answer was Killgrave’s body jolting upward off the bed, his back arching as his eyes suddenly flew open. Lucian stumbled back in shock. Killgrave slumped back against the bed for a second but sat up again, veins bulging under his skin. He sat up suddenly and practically ripped the ventilator tube from his mouth, coughing hoarsely. He started to hyperventilate as he ripped out his IV and the dialysis needles. His monitor started to beep loudly, picking up his racing heartbeat.</p><p>“Kevin?” Lucian asked, slowly approaching the bed again.</p><p>Killgrave froze and looked at Lucian, panting, his brown eyes wide and dilated. His hair hung over his eyes and he brushed the strands aside as he squinted at Lucian. His teeth looked sharper than usual when he spoke. </p><p>“L-Lucian?” he rasped. </p><p>“It’s me, my love,” Lucian confirmed, his voice cracking.</p><p>He came closer to the bed and reached out slowly with one hand. Killgrave flinched away at first, eyeing Lucian uncertainly. The lycan stopped, not wanting to push his lover too fast. Killgrave squinted at him again and touched the side of Lucian’s face gently, hesitantly. His palm was warm and Lucian leaned into the touch. </p><p>“Your voice,” Killgrave croaked. “I heard your voice. It helped me. Guided me.”</p><p>Lucian blinked a few tears away and stroked his lover’s long hair. “You’ve been sick for a long time, my love. But I cured you.”</p><p>Killgrave smiled for the first time and tucked some of Lucian’s hair behind his ear. The lycan sighed and hugged Killgrave. The human tensed at first but then relaxed into the embrace. Lucian cried into his lover’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re back, Kevin,” he cried. “You are back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Killgrave murmured, sounding confused but relieved.</p><p>They embraced for a little while longer before pulling away. Killgrave stroked Lucian’s face again. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked. “Where are we?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Lucian explained. “You were very-”</p><p>He was cut off suddenly by the lights in the other room beginning switched on. The curtains weren’t closed and inside the other room were Jessica and Killgrave’s parents, watching the scene. As soon as Killgrave saw them, he panicked. His eyes flashed, going from brown to black. His teeth lengthened as he snarled and leapt off the bed, knocking equipment over. </p><p>“Kevin, relax, it’s not what you think,” Lucian tried to calm his lover. “They’re here to help you.”</p><p>“No,” Killgrave growled. “They’re here to kill me, hurt me again!”</p><p>His eyes were wild and unfocused. He was experiencing the madness Lucian had warned them about. He attempted to approach Killgrave but the human snarled and slashed at him. His nails had sharpened into claws and cut five deep slashes across Lucian’s chest. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor as blood streamed down his front. Jessica and the Thompsons entered the room and Killgrave growled at them, then jumped up and grabbed onto a high window, broke the glass, and vanished from view.</p><p>“Lucian!” Jessica cried, running over to him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lucian snapped, getting to his feet. “We have to go after Kevin.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Mrs. Thompson asked. </p><p>“He’s overwhelmed,” Lucian explained. “The lycanthropy is effecting his mind. We have to follow and find him before he hurts himself or someone else.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killgrave’s senses were on fire. He raced through New York City’s nighttime traffic, dodging taxis and buses, horns honking, the acrid smells of gasoline and exhaust burning his nose. His vision was crisper, sharper, but disorienting. He ran through an intersection and across the street. He wasn’t sure where he was even going, but anywhere was better than a place where his parents and Jessica were. He jumped out of the way of a taxi speeding toward him and spun around, spotting a familiar house near some woods. Killgrave recognized it. Home. His and Lucian’s home.</p><p>He ran toward it and entered, slamming the front door behind him. He could smell something-a mixture of sandal and cedarwood, a rich, heady musk. That was Lucian’s scent. Killgrave walked slowly through the house, his bare feet sinking into the carpet covering the wooden floor. Everything was still the same as it had been before….Killgrave strained his memory. He couldn’t remember anything after the arts’ festival in Central Park. How long had that been? How much time was he missing? Killgrave caught sight of his reflection in a mirror in the hallway.</p><p>His hair was longer than he’d ever grown it, hanging over his eyes, brushing his ears and the nape of his neck. He was still wearing a pale green hospital gown and a bracelet with his name on it. His heart had been racing but was calming down now that he was in a familiar place. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but froze, noticing the blood caked beneath his fingernails. He’d scratched Lucian. Why did he do that? How did he do that?</p><p>“What happened to me?” Killgrave asked himself, his voice hoarse and foreign to his own ears. </p><p>Suddenly, he whipped his head around to the front door, his senses flaring up again. He felt like his ears were twitching as he cautiously approached the front window and pushed the curtains aside a little. A car had just rolled up in front of the house. Lucian got out first, his long hair and blue eyes flashing in the city lights. Killgrave started to smile but it faded when Jessica got out of the car too, along with his parents. His heart started to pound again and he scrambled away from the window as Lucian walked up the porch.</p><p>“Kevin?” he asked, slowly. “It’s me, my love.”</p><p>Killgrave watched from the hallway as the doorknob turned, the lock clicking as it opened. Lucian entered the house and carefully closed the door. He was alone, so Killgrave figured it was okay to show himself and stepped out of the hallway. Lucian’s face softened with relief when he saw him.</p><p>“Kevin,” he breathed. “You scared me. Please don’t run away like that.”</p><p>He approached the human who watched him uneasily. He stepped back when Lucian tried to hug him. The lycan frowned.</p><p>“Kevin?” he asked. “It’s me. Lucian.”</p><p>“I know,” Killgrave said. “But….why are you with Jessica and my parents? What are they even doing here?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Lucian explained. “I-I’m not sure how to begin. Do you remember anything?”</p><p>Killgrave frowned and furrowed his brow. “I-I remember getting a headache at the arts’ festival. You brought me home. I was sick for days and then everything kind of….faded. I-I don’t remember anything else. The next thing I know I’m waking up in the hospital.” He rubbed his chest through the gown. “I feel different.”</p><p>Lucian sighed and brushed some of his hair back. “I’m afraid that’s my fault.”</p><p>“Your fault?” Killgrave asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Before Lucian could answer, Killgrave heard movement outside. He caught sight of his father watching from the driveway, arms crossed. Killgrave snarled and ran toward the backdoor, threw it open and ran outside into the backyard. Lucian ran after him.</p><p>“Kevin, please, it’s not safe for you to be out here,” he yelled. </p><p>Killgrave stopped in the middle of the yard and knelt on the ground, panting. His heart was pounding and he felt like his blood was boiling as it chased through his veins. His skin felt hot and itchy. He ripped the gown off his body, his nails flashing in the starlight as they became claws, curved like fish hooks. Pain wracked his body as his muscles expanded, his bones and joints cracking, his organs twisting as they found different homes in his body. His jaw cracked as his teeth sharpened, tearing free from his gums as they became fangs. Thick, dark brown fur raced across his skin, appearing out of nowhere. Killgrave’s pained scream became a howl as a muzzle formed, his transformation complete.</p><p>“K-Kevin,” Lucian said, his voice shaking.</p><p>Killgrave faced him, crouching on all fours, growling. He whined, unsure and confused of what was happening.</p><p>‘I’m a werewolf!’ he thought. ‘How the fuck is this happening?’</p><p>He howled, a mournful sound. Lucian stepped off the porch and walked across the yard slowly, one hand outstretched. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, my love,” he said. “You were so sick. You’ve been in a coma for months. You were dying. I only did this to save your life.”</p><p>‘He turned me?’ Killgrave thought. ‘I was dying?’</p><p>He shook his head, completely overwhelmed. He turned and ran away, leaping over the fence and vanishing into the forest behind the house. He heard Lucian curse but kept running, his claws leaving gouges in the grass. The forest was like a different world in this form. He could hear animals and insects in the trees, in the ground. Smells of wet leaves and grass filled his nose. He could faintly hear Lucian yelling his name. </p><p>‘I hurt him,’ Killgrave thought, remembering back at the hospital when he’d scratched Lucian’s chest, drawing blood. ‘I’m a monster. What if I hurt someone else?’</p><p>He stopped running when he reached a clearing and sat down, panting. His mind was racing but also becoming clearer than it had been before. He felt less overwhelmed than he’d been earlier. He heard a twig snap and snapped his head up from the ground, the fur along his neck and back standing straight up. Jessica stepped into the clearing, along with his parents. Killgrave whimpered when he saw them and backed away.</p><p>“Please don’t run,” his mother pleaded. </p><p>Killgrave watched her carefully. It had been months since he’d last seen his parents. She’d stabbed him. Her face was still scarred but her eyes were gentle. His father was white as a ghost but put on a brave face as he approached Killgrave as well. Killgrave whimpered when his mother reached a hand out and backed away.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, love,” she said quietly. “Lucian did all this to save you. Your brain was degenerating again and he and Jessica called us to help you.” She chewed her lip. “We didn’t want to help at first, but Lucian flew to England and convinced us. He told us that he loved you, told us about your life together.” She glanced at his father. “We didn’t believe him at first, but when we flew back here and saw him with you, caring for you, we knew we had to help.”</p><p>“It’s true, Killgrave,” Jessica chimed in. “He started working at Alias to earn money to keep you at the hospital. He slept in an alley in a box to stay close to you.”</p><p>Killgrave whined. Lucian had done all of that for him? His mother reached out again and he didn’t flinch. Her hand sank into the fur along his neck, her expression maternal and tender despite his monstrous appearance. Killgrave pressed his head against his mother’s hand with a soft sigh. </p><p>“Kevin?” Lucian asked.</p><p>Everyone turned in unison as the other lycan entered the clearing. His black shirt was torn and dried blood still clung to his skin, the scratches on his chest still present. Killgrave whimpered and padded over to him. He pressed his muzzle against his lover’s torso and whined. Lucian smiled and rubbed his head.</p><p>“I’m alright, love,” he said. “Now….Take a deep breath and try to change back, alright? Focus.”</p><p>Killgrave nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. It was painful but not as bad as the first time. The fur vanished beneath his skin, his bones cracking back into their proper places as his muscles shrank. His teeth and nails clicked as they receded and became normal again. He opened his eyes and found himself kneeling on the grass before Lucian, his vision dulled back to normal. He shivered at the cool wind and Lucian took off his black jacket, wrapping it around his lover’s naked form. Killgrave blushed and drew the garment tighter around himself.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lucian asked, kneeling down in front of him, looking into his eyes, gripping Killgrave’s shoulder in one hand.</p><p>“Thanks to you,” Killgrave replied. “You really did all those things for me while I was sick?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Lucian answered. “I love you, Kevin.” He licked his lips and coughed. “You’re not angry at me, are you?”</p><p>“Why would I be angry with you?” Killgrave asked, arching an eyebrow. “You saved my life!”</p><p>“I turned you,” Lucian said. “I turned you into a lycan like myself. It felt wrong doing it while you unable to consent but I wanted you to-”</p><p>Killgrave cut Lucian’s rambling off by grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Lucian melted into it, wrapping his arms around Killgrave and pulling him close. They only parted when Lucian pulled away and coughed into his elbow. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Killgrave asked. “Those scratches should have healed by now, right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lucian replied, rubbing his right arm, looking pale.</p><p>Killgrave frowned and sniffed the air. He blinked when he realized he could smell the coppery tang of fresh blood in the air. He touched Lucian’s chest and his fingers came away red and glistening in the light. There was also blood oozing steadily down Lucian’s right arm from a puncture wound in the crook of his elbow.</p><p>“You’re bleeding,” Killgrave said, alarmed as he grabbed his lover’s arm. “A lot.”</p><p>“That’s odd,” Lucian said. “My wounds should’ve healed by now…”</p><p>He trailed off, his face looking pale and haggard in the moonlight. He swayed on his knees and would’ve crumpled onto the grass if Killgrave hadn’t caught him and held him close. The lycan’s skin felt cold and clammy, the scratches on his chest still leaking blood.</p><p>“What’s happening, Lucian?” Killgrave asked. “Are you dying?”</p><p>“He’s not dying but he’s still recovering from giving blood,” Jessica said, jogging over and kneeling on the ground beside them. “He gave his blood to you to help you. That’s how he turned you.”</p><p>Killgrave looked back down at his lover’s face and stroked his hair. “You gave me your blood?”</p><p>“It was the only way to help you,” Lucian replied, leaning into Killgrave’s hand. “I love you, Kevin.” His eyes slipped closed, his breathing kind of shallow.</p><p>“I love you too,” Killgrave replied. “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”</p><p>He gathered Lucian into his arms and picked him up like he weighed hardly more than a child, carrying his lover back to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killgrave smoothed a hand down the heavy black duvet covering Lucian’s sleeping form. The lycan’s breathing was even but his face was flushed, high points of color in his cheeks. His long hair was matted to his face with sweat. The blanket was low on his waist, exposing his muscular stomach, his chest bound in gauze. Killgrave felt a stab of guilt as he looked at them and poured water onto a dish towel, dabbing the sides of Lucian’s face and holding it against his forehead. He’d never seen Lucian sick before and it was a very strange sight. </p><p>It had been two days since he’d awoken from his coma thanks to Lucian’s blood and he was still adjusting. Jessica and Susan had helped him piece together what had happened. They told him about Lucian’s employment at Alias Investigations so he could earn money and ensure Killgrave was taken care of. Jessica told him about her idea to find his parents in the Witness Protection logs and Lucian flying to England to convince them to help.</p><p>“I was shocked when they showed up,” she confessed. “I really didn’t think they would help but Lucian’s pretty persuasive.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is,” Killgrave agreed. “What else happened while I was comatose?”</p><p>Susan told him about Lucian’s devotion. She told Killgrave about Lucian constantly staying in his room, holding his hand, stroking his hair, speaking to him. Killgrave remembered hearing Lucian’s soothing voice while in the coma. Maybe that was what prevented him from slipping further away. Susan also spoke about Lucian sleeping outside the hospital in a box and how he tried to avoid hunting, not wanting to leave Killgrave alone. </p><p>“It took so much convincing for him to do anything for himself,” Susan said.</p><p>She had also been helpful the past two days, coming over to the house when Killgrave called her and told her Lucian was sick. She showed up quickly and looked him over, examining the cuts on his chest that were still not healing. After looking Lucian over for about twenty minutes, she clicked her tongue and shook her head.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Killgrave asked. “I’ve never seen him sick. I didn’t even know he could.”</p><p>“Lycans have very strong immune systems, which makes them invincible against human diseases,” Susan explained, taking some things from her purse. “But when they neglect their own needs, it weakens their immune systems and makes them vulnerable. Lucian has been under a great deal of stress lately and had been ignoring his own needs. It seems that he was forcing the sickness down with pure willpower. Now that you’re healed, his body seems to be throwing all the stress and illness that has been festering below the surface right at him. That’s why his wounds aren’t healing. It’s affecting his powers.”</p><p>“Can you do anything for him?” Killgrave asked. </p><p>“Of course, child,” Susan assured him. </p><p>She coated some gauze with some kind of medicinal salve and bound it around Lucian’s chest and his back, using pieces of tape to hold them in place. Then she made what Killgrave figured was some sort of tea. It smelled like herbs and hints of spices. She held it to Lucian’s lips and helped him drink, which he did greedily, like a man in the desert finding an oasis. After that the lycan flopped back down onto his pillows and fell asleep instantly.</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Susan promised, squeezing Killgrave’s shoulder. “He just needs some rest and some TLC, then he’ll be good as new.”</p><p>TLC. Killgrave could do that. He looked down at his sleeping lover and stroked his sweaty hair. Lucian had mostly been sleeping for the last two days. Killgrave woke him periodically to get him to drink or eat, but the lycan just went back to sleep afterward. Killgrave made sure his pillows were comfortable and that he was fully covered by the blankets. He’d never really done anything like this before and he was afraid he’d mess something up.</p><p>“I love you, Lucian,” he whispered, petting his lover’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>Killgrave pulled the blanket up to his lycan’s chest and kissed his forehead, then left the room. He hadn’t left the house since Lucian became ill and was in no hurry to. He ran a hand through his hair, which was short again thanks to Susan. She’d also stocked their kitchen with fresh food and medicinal tea for Lucian. She was the only one who came by. Jessica and his parents hadn’t been seen since he’d woken from the coma. Killgrave was kind of grateful. He just wanted to be alone with his lover for awhile.</p><p>He was also still getting used to his new lycan abilities. He’d hadn’t changed forms since that first night but his new senses were definitely a plus. On really quiet nights Killgrave could hear crickets chirping away in the woods behind the house and cicadas hissing in the trees. He really enjoyed his new sense of smell. He’d had no idea how humans were missing out on. The new craving for meat, however, was interesting. </p><p>Killgrave opened the fridge and took out a plastic container of chopped up steak and eggs. He cracked the lid off and ate a few pieces, savoring the taste. His cravings actually weren’t as strong as Lucian’s seemed to be. Maybe that was because he was still adjusting to being a lycan.</p><p>‘I wonder if I’m the first lycan that wasn’t bitten by one,’ Killgrave thought as he chewed. ‘The first werewolf via blood transfusion.’</p><p>He ate a few more pieces and leaned against the kitchen counter, brushing crumbs off his new jacket. It looked exactly like Lucian’s black jacket except it was dark purple. Susan had made it for him and told him that it was for when he changed forms.</p><p>“It’s just like Lucian’s,” she told him as he tried it on. “As long as you’re wearing that when you change forms your clothes will be intact when you change back.”</p><p>Killgrave smiled at the memory and finished eating, stowing the container back in the fridge. It was late in the afternoon and he could hear traffic whizzing by, music playing in the distance, people laughing. The sounds of Harlem. Killgrave sighed and rubbed his jaw. This all still felt so surreal. He couldn’t believe he’d been in a coma for so long, that his brain had degenerated again and nearly killed him. He stared out the window into the backyard, brooding, when his senses flared up.</p><p>Someone was walking up the porch to the front door. The doorbell rang, shattering the peaceful silence in the house. Killgrave walked over and looked out the window, then his jaw dropped. Jessica was standing on the porch, dressed in black jeans and her leather jacket, a blue scarf around her neck and a covered bowl in her hands. Killgrave tensed, hesitating on instinct. He forced aside his suspicion and opened the door.</p><p>“Jessica,” he greeted. “Hey.”</p><p>She froze, staring at him for a good thirty seconds, her eyes flashing with a variety of emotions. She blinked and brushed her hair back from her face. </p><p>“Hi,” she said. “I hope I’m not bothering you or anything but I just wanted to check in on you guys.” She held up the bowl. Smells of chicken and onion wafted through the air. “I got Lucian some soup.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Killgrave said. “Come on in.”</p><p>He stepped aside to let her in and shut the door behind her, leading her to the kitchen. </p><p>“How’s Lucian doing?” she asked as Killgrave opened the fridge.</p><p>“He’s better, I think,” Killgrave answered, taking the soup and placing it inside the fridge. “He’s been sleeping a lot but I wake him up to make sure he eats and drinks. Susan says he should be better in another few days.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jessica said. “Good that he’s resting after everything that happened.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Killgrave agreed, shutting the fridge and facing Jessica.</p><p>She fiddled with the edge of her scarf and licked her lips nervously. What had her so on edge? Killgrave thought he’d heard her talking to him while he’d been in the hospital, but he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Is there something on your mind?” he asked her slowly. “You seem anxious about something.”</p><p>Jessica froze again and bit her lower lip. “No, it’s just that I have something I think you should know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Killgrave said. “What is it?”</p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest and waited with a raised eyebrow. Jessica sighed and tapped her fingers against the counter. </p><p>“Did you hear anything else when you were comatose?” she asked. “Like, could you hear the doctors or anything?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Killgrave said. “I heard smatterings of conversations but Lucian’s voice was the only thing that was clear. Why? Did you speak to me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jessica replied. “Most of what I said isn’t important but I did finally forgive you. For, you know. I’m sorry it took me so long.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Killgrave told her. “I wasn’t sure you’d ever forgive me but I’m glad you have.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jessica said. “That makes what I’m about to tell you even harder.”</p><p>Killgrave raised both his eyebrows. Jessica sighed and shifted her weight from foot to foot.</p><p>“I was jealous of you and Lucian,” she explained. “It made me angry that you had him and were so happy together. When you were sick and Lucian started working at the agency, I thought it was a way to get close to him. I was so convinced that you were controlling him somehow.” She paused, clenching her fists at her sides. “I-I tried to seduce Lucian and steal him away from you. I kissed him one day when we were alone together.”</p><p>Killgrave’s eyes widened and his inner lycan snarled in anger. He clenched his jaw, forcing it down. Jessica continued.</p><p>“He got so angry and pushed me off. He yelled and gave me this dose of reality. It made me see just how far I’d fallen. I’m not sure if he ever was going to tell you this, but I wanted you to know and hear it from me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>She looked down at her boots and rubbed her arm self-consciously. Killgrave was expecting to be extremely angry but he wasn’t. He could tell that Jessica was sincere in her apology.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me that,” he told her. “I accept your apology.”</p><p>Jessica sighed. Clearly this had been weighing heavily on her. </p><p>“Thanks,” she said. “I think I should go. Tell Lucian I said hi and that I hope he feels better soon.”</p><p>“I will,” Killgrave promised. “Thank you.”</p><p>He walked her to the front door and watched her get into her car and drive away. Killgrave smiled a little as he shut the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already five o’clock.</p><p>‘I should wake Lucian,’ he thought. ‘Get him to eat something.’</p><p>Killgrave headed down the hall to the bedroom and opened the door. Lucian had changed positions and was now curled up on his side, his arm stretched out on Killgrave’s side of the bed. The younger man smiled and came over to the bed, stroking his lycan’s hair.</p><p>“Lucian, love, wake up,” Killgrave coaxed quietly. “Come on, love.”</p><p>Lucian whined and nuzzled into the pillow, his eyes fluttering open. Killgrave smiled down at him and caressed his cheek. </p><p>“There you are,” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired,” Lucian answered, his voice thick with sleep. He winced and shifted around on the bed. “Sore.”</p><p>“You’ve been in bed for two days,” Killgrave said. “Your wounds should be healed by now but maybe we should clean you up. Hot water might make you feel better.”</p><p>Lucian whined again. Killgrave chuckled and pulled the covers back from his lover’s body. Lucian wore only his black silk robe embroidered with a crescent moon on the back and boxers. Killgrave gathered his lover in his arms and carried him down the hall to the bathroom. Lucian was so tired he wasn’t even protesting at being coddled. If anything he seemed to be enjoying it. How long had it been since he’d truly relaxed?</p><p>Killgrave sat Lucian on the closed toilet and started filling the bathtub with hot water, adding in a few drops of bubble solution. He watched the water for a few minutes and stopped it once the tub was nearly full, then tested the temp. </p><p>“Water’s ready,” Killgrave announced, turning to Lucian. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>He helped his lover out of his robe and boxers, then carefully removed the gauze on his chest. Amazingly, the cuts on Lucian’s chest had finally healed with only faint scars. </p><p>“Will you get in with me?” Lucian asked before getting in. “Please?”</p><p>His blue eyes were wide and pleading. Killgrave smiled and kissed his nose. </p><p>“How can I say no to you?” he asked.</p><p>He stripped off his own clothes and settled into the bath, pulling Lucian close against his chest. The older man sighed and closed his eyes as Killgrave stroked his hair. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said softly. “For everything.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Killgrave answered, kissing the back of Lucian’s head. “I like taking care of you, especially since that’s all you’ve ever done for me.”</p><p>They lounged in the water for a long time. Killgrave washed Lucian’s hair with his sandalwood shampoo and then helped him into some fresh boxers and a tank top, dried and brushed his hair, fed him some of the soup Jessica had brought over, then tucked him into bed. </p><p>“Stay with me,” Lucian requested softly.</p><p>“Of course,” Killgrave replied with a tender smile.</p><p>He crawled into bed with Lucian and the older man cuddled into his chest with a soft sigh. Killgrave ran his fingers through Lucian’s long soft hair and kissed his brow. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered. “So much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lucian whispered back. </p><p>He raised his head and blue eyes met brown. Killgrave stroked Lucian’s cheek with a grin. They shared a chaste kiss and Lucian laid his head on the younger man’s chest, falling asleep quickly, his breaths tickling Killgrave’s skin. Killgrave smiled and kept stroking his lover’s hair, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what he’d found in Lucian’s jacket earlier that day when he’d been putting in the laundry. A purple velvet box. He hadn’t opened it but he was pretty sure he knew what was inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian woke to gentle breaths tickling his neck, warmth pressed against his back. The lycan opened his eyes and blinked slowly at the early sunlight shining into the room. He was curled up on his side, his face nestled against the pillow. He felt warm and comfortable, well-rested for the first time in several weeks. He sighed quietly and shifted around under the covers. He heard a sleepy grunt as an arm tightened around his waist and soft kisses were pressed to his neck.</p><p>“Kevin?” Lucian asked, leaning back into the warmth.</p><p>“Who else?” Teased the voice of his lover, lips grazing his skin, a nose being pressed into his neck. Killgrave inhaled and sighed deeply, snuggling impossibly closer, burying his nose into Lucian’s nape, his hand coming up to stroke the lycan’s chest. </p><p>“God, you smell so good,” Killgrave murmured. “I mean, you always did but the lycan senses really bring it into focus.”</p><p>Lucian chuckled softly as his lover continued his kissing and nuzzling, then rolled over onto his other side to face him. Killgrave smiled, his brown eyes bright and warm. His hair was tousled from sleep and he wore only his boxers, his lean, bare chest beckoning Lucian to nestle closer. He reached out and caressed the older man’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Lucian sighed and leaned into the touch.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Killgrave asked. </p><p>“Much better,” Lucian answered. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course.” Killgrave grinned, but his eyes clouded with guilt as he trailed his fingers from Lucian’s face, down his neck, to his chest, where five new scars streaked across the flesh. </p><p>“I'm sorry I did that,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t,” Lucian told him. “You were overwhelmed and scared. I would have been more shocked if you hadn’t reacted that way. Lycanthropy affects each person differently when they’re first infected.” He cupped Killgrave’s chin in his hand, urging his lover to look at him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I think so,” Killgrave answered. “I haven’t changed forms since that night and my craving for meat doesn’t seem to be as strong as yours is. I don’t feel like I have to hunt.”</p><p>“You will eventually,” Lucian explained. “In lycan terms you are still a pup. You have to mature.”</p><p>“How?” Killgrave asked.</p><p>“When you change during the next full moon, you will feel the full effects of lycanthropy,” Lucian explained. “You will try to resist the change, but it will happen. Your urge to hunt will become unbearable and you will become more aggressive in your quest to quench it. Your first kill and first hunt will mark the beginnings of you maturing as a lycan.”</p><p>Killgrave raised an eyebrow. “And then what happens?”</p><p>“Lycans used to have rituals for pups and fledglings,” Lucian said. “Some would have to kill either a person or a vampire. Others would have to fight against other lycans to prove their worth, their strength to the pack. In your case, the only thing you will have to do is get through your first full moon and first hunt.” </p><p>Killgrave swallowed. “I don’t like the sound of that.”</p><p>‘Do not worry, my love,” Lucian said, cupping his cheek. “I will be there with you every step of the way.”</p><p>Killgrave smiled and pulled Lucian into a kiss. The older man sighed and held the back of his lover’s neck, keeping him close. Emotions coursed through him and his eyes felt warm as tears welled up, leaking down his face. Killgrave put out of the kiss in surprise and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. </p><p>“What’s wrong, love?” he asked, stroking Lucian’s cheeks. </p><p>“I-I just can’t believe you’re here,” Lucian confessed. “I was so close to losing you and having you here now, getting to kiss you and hold you feels like even more of a miracle than meeting you for the first time all those months ago.” He sniffled. “I was so convinced that I was never going to see you open your eyes again or hear you say my name. I was afraid that if you woke up, you wouldn’t remember me.”</p><p>His voice shook with emotion. Killgrave pulled him into a hug. Lucian sobbed, wrapping himself around his lover’s slender torso and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Killgrave rubbed Lucian’s back in slow circles and stroked his hair gently.</p><p>“I could never forget you,” he whispered in Lucian’s ear. “You’re the first person to actually truly love me despite everything I’ve done in the past. You saved my life twice, Lucian.”</p><p>Sniffling, Lucian pulled his face from Killgrave’s neck and looked into his eyes. Killgrave wiped away any lingering tears and kissed his nose. Lucian managed a small laugh and pressed their foreheads together. </p><p>“Want to go for a walk?” he asked. “Some fresh air might do us both some good.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Lucian agreed.</p><p>They left the bed and took a nice, long shower together, kissing and caressing under the spray of hot water. As they got dressed, Lucian couldn’t help but notice the new definition in Killgrave’s body, the muscles in his back and his arms more pronounced. His skin was still pale but had a healthy glow to it. Lucian smiled as he watched his lover pull on his jacket and button the shirt beneath it. </p><p>“I can feel you staring at me,” Killgrave said without looking up, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Lucian blushed and continued to dress himself. They left the house hand in hand and walked through Harlem, exchanging laughs and words of love. Lucian noticed how Killgrave would often stop and inhale through his nose, or tilt his head side to side.</p><p>“Still getting used to the new senses,” he explained. “I had no idea how much humans were missing out on, not being able to smell or hear certain things.”</p><p>“As your body adjusts, you can learn to tune out certain sounds and smells when you need to concentrate,” Lucian explained. “In New York that will probably be difficult. When I first arrived here it was overwhelming. I’d never been in such a large city before.”</p><p>They kept walking and Lucian told Killgrave about his trip to England to find his parents, about visiting the lab where he was tortured. </p><p>“It made me so angry,” Lucian said. “Seeing you in such pain and your parents doing nothing to comfort you.” He growled. “It took a lot of my willpower not to attack them when I went to them.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that place was still standing,” Killgrave said. “Thought it would have been demolished years ago.”</p><p>“Several people told me that it was haunted,” Lucian explained. “But the most shocking thing I found was the house built nearby. Do you remember that?”</p><p>Killgrave shook his head. Lucian told him what his parents had said, how he had been sick even as an infant and that when his brain started degenerating, they acted coldly toward him to make things easier on themselves. </p><p>“Your father told me that they had that house built for when you were cured,” Lucian explained. “But you never got to use it.”</p><p>“Wow,” Killgrave breathed. </p><p>Lucian decided to stop speaking about that for now. But he did want to tell him something else.</p><p>“Have you spoken with Jessica since you woke up?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, actually,” Killgrave answered. “She came by the house yesterday and we talked.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lucian said, biting his lip. “Did she say anything?”</p><p>“She told me about her attempt at seducing and kissing you, if that’s what you mean,” Killgrave answered. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at her. She apologized and told me that she forgave me for, well, everything.”</p><p>Lucian exhaled deeply. That had been weighing on him for weeks and he was glad it out in the open. Killgrave grinned and squeezed his hand. They stayed out all day, enjoying the warm summer air and each other’s presence. They ate an early dinner in the park and enjoyed an evening stroll, listening to the crickets and cicadas in the trees, watching lightning bugs wink in and out of the darkness. They stopped and stood on a patch of grass overlooking a lake with a beautiful fountain in the center, water gurgling softly as it cascaded over the edges.</p><p>Lucian studied Killgrave’s profile from the side, his strong jaw and sharp cheekbones bathed in the city lights, his brown eyes reflecting the stars as he looked out across the water. He was still the same man Lucian had fallen in love with months ago, despite the lycanthropy. His powers were still present but still didn’t work on Lucian. They weren’t sure why but chose not to question it. </p><p>Lucian slipped his free hand into his jacket pocket and closed it around the velvet box inside.</p><p>“Kevin,” he said, breaking the silence.</p><p>The younger man looked toward him and smiled. “Yeah, love?”</p><p>Lucian licked his lips nervously. “I love you, Kevin. More than I ever have anyone before. You filled the lonely, dark cracks in my soul with your love and your acceptance of me. The months we spent together were the happiest times of my life and I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.”</p><p>“Lucian,” Killgrave whispered, eyes flashing with tears. </p><p>The lycan took a deep breath and got down on one knee, his hand shaking for a different reason as he held out the purple velvet box.</p><p>“I almost lost you twice and I don’t ever want to lose you again,” he continued, looking up into Killgrave’s face. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Now that we are both immortal we can have all the time in the world. I will be yours for as long you want me if you just answer this question.”</p><p>He flipped the lid of the box open, the rings inside glinting in the starlight like they had been polished. He looked up into Killgrave’s teary eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Will you marry me, Kevin Thompson?”</p><p>“Yes, Lucian, yes,” Killgrave exclaimed, tears streaming down his face. “Yes, I will marry you!”</p><p>Lucian stood up and slid the ring with the purple stones onto Killgrave’s left hand, then handed him the one with blue stones. Killgrave’s hand trembled as he slid it onto Lucian’s finger. </p><p>“I wanted to do this at the Empire State Building but I didn’t want to waste any time,” Lucian explained, wiping away tears of his own.</p><p>Killgrave laughed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. They kissed over and over, alternating between deep, passionate kisses, to slow and languid ones, to teasing pecks as they whispered endearments.</p><p>“I love you so much, Lucian,” Killgrave breathed. </p><p>“I love you more, Kevin,” Lucian replied, kissing him. "My love. My mate. My heart." </p><p>As they kissed, he thought saw the stars gleam a little brighter, the moon, still a thin crescent, looking like a winking eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter of I Will Fix You! Thank you all so much for your comments and support for this story! I love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killgrave anxiously fiddled with his tie, his hands sweaty and shaking. He ran a hand carefully over his styled hair and examined his reflection. He wore black slacks and dress shoes, along with a crisp white shirt, purple necktie, a wine-colored tuxedo jacket. He adjusted his cufflinks and sighed, his heart thudding like a scared rabbit in his ribcage. Never did he ever think he would be in this situation. Not in a thousand years. Behind him, someone softly knocked on the door. He twisted the heart-shaped antler-charm necklace on his neck and answered.</p><p>“Come in,” he called, not looking away from the mirror.</p><p>The door opened and his mother stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind her. She wore a beautiful dress and flat shoes, her hair falling to her shoulders. She smiled pridefully at Killgrave when she saw him. He grinned back at her in the mirror and turned to face her.</p><p>“How do I look?” he asked. </p><p>Her eyes flashed warmly as she stepped closer to him and smoothed his tie. “You look very handsome, love.”</p><p>“And you look beautiful,” Killgrave replied.</p><p>His mother cupped his cheek in one hand, stroking the bone gently. Killgrave leaned into the touch, feeling his nerves relax. He brushed his hand against her face, her scars.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this,” he told her. “I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m glad you’re here, Mum.”</p><p>“Of course I’m here, Kevin,” she replied. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”</p><p>They shared a smile before they heard the music start. Killgrave took a deep breath and offered his mother his right arm. </p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked, threading her arm through his.</p><p>“Yeah,” Killgrave answered. “I’m ready.”</p><p>They walked out of the dressing room and out into the simply decorated hallway. The music grew louder as they rounded the corner and entered the main room of the church. It was a fairly small ceremony, just Killgrave’s parents, Susan, Jessica, (which Killgrave was still shocked about) and a few of Lucian’s close friends from Harlem, including Lucas, who was officiating the ceremony. He was standing at the end of the aisle beneath an archway wreathed in twinkling lights, dressed in his pastor's clothes and talking to Lucian, who looked more nervous than Killgrave had ever seen him. </p><p>The lycan wore black jeans and boots, along with a dark grey dress shirt and black tie beneath his long dark jacket. His long hair was tied back loosely and fell to his shoulders. He looked so gorgeous that Killgrave found it hard to believe he was even real. He was the most beautiful person Killgrave had ever seen and could have chosen anyone else in the world.</p><p>‘But he chose me,’ the younger man thought with a smile.</p><p>Lucian turned to face him as he reached the aisle and his blue eyes shone like a moon-lit sea as he grinned. Killgrave’s heart sped up again as his mother brought him to the aisle and kissed his cheek before joining her place in the front pew with his father. Lucian held his hands out and Killgrave took them, interlacing their fingers.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Lucian said, squeezing his hands. </p><p>“So do you,” Killgrave returned, squeezing back.</p><p>As Lucas began speaking, Killgrave’s mind wandered as he studied Lucian. It was hard to believe that they were here, in this small church in Harlem, New York, getting married. Killgrave never thought he’d get married, had never seen the appeal of it. For years he’d scoffed at the idea of true love. Love to him was irrelevant and messy. But then he met Lucian, who was kind and gentle and compassionate. He didn’t look at Killgrave and see a monster. He looked and saw a person, an actual, flesh-and-blood person who had been tortured and neglected and broken. But now Killgrave wasn’t broken. Lucian had fixed him in more ways than one.</p><p>Killgrave was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t hear Lucas say, “I now pronounce these two men husbands! You may kiss the groom.”</p><p>Lucian’s eyes gleamed mischievously as he pulled Killgrave close and into a passionate kiss. Killgrave wound his arms around his new husband and held him tightly amid the cheers and applause. Lucian’s lips were soft and warm, his body solid and strong beneath Killgrave’s hands. When they finally pulled apart, Lucian pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“I love you, Kevin,” he whispered. </p><p>“I love you too,” Killgrave whispered back. “So much and more than anything.”</p><p>Lucian grinned again and swept Killgrave into his arms in one fluid motion. The younger man yelped in surprise and wound his arms around his husband’s neck as he was carried down the aisle. The rest of the wedding was held outside in the church gardens. Lucian carried Killgrave out there while the others followed them outside. Both men were eager to go home and consummate the marriage, but figured they should at least stick around for a little bit.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to be with you forever,” Killgrave whined, nuzzling Lucian’s neck. “Can’t we just go?”</p><p>“Soon, Pup,” Lucian soothed, stroking his face. “Soon.”</p><p>Killgrave rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. The party continued for a long time. There was music and dancing and food, even presents given to them by Susan, Jessica, and Killgrave’s parents. Susan gave them a new duvet, sewn with a pattern of moons and stars. Jessica, wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress and heels, gifted Lucian a badge with his name engraved on it and a Killgrave bottle of burgundy.</p><p>“The badge is for if you want to come back and work at Alias,” she explained to Lucian. “There will be always a place there for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jessica,” Lucian replied. “I think I would like to come back to work there. And thank you for being here.”</p><p>She smiled. “Of course. Things are different now, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Killgrave agreed. “Thanks, Jessica.”</p><p>She grinned and hugged Lucian, and shocked Killgrave by hugging him too. She winked at them as she walked away. At one point, when Killgrave was talking with Lucas, he spotted Lucian and his parents speaking with each other. Curiously, Killgrave said goodbye to Lucas and walked over to his husband and parents, his sharper hearing picking up what they were saying.</p><p>“Thank you for everything you’ve done for our son,” his father was saying. “It’s hard to believe that he’s the person he is now. We’re very proud of him. And we owe you a great deal for saving his life.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything,” Lucian replied. “I love Kevin and I always will.”</p><p>Killgrave watched as his mother stepped forward and kissed Lucian’s cheek, then stroked it gently.</p><p>“Thank you, Lucian,” she said. “Take good care of our son, won’t you?”</p><p>“I will,” Lucian promised. “Always.”</p><p>Killgrave smiled, having had a similar conversation with his parents the day before the ceremony. He hugged them both as they walked over to him, then went to Lucian and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Hey,” he greeted. “You okay?”</p><p>“More than okay,” Lucian replied, stroking Killgrave’s jaw and pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>The younger man moaned and pressed Lucian into a bush, crowding him out of view as their kiss deepened and became more needy. </p><p>“Can we get out of here now?” Killgrave asked, pulling away for a minute. “Please?”</p><p>“Let’s,” Lucian growled, sending a thrill down his husband’s spine.</p><p>He grabbed Killgrave’s hand and guided him toward their waiting car. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Killgrave found himself pinned to the door of their bedroom, Lucian kissing him like he was the source of the older man’s energy, their clothes scattered throughout the hallway. Killgrave moaned, melting against his husband’s body, grinding against the muscled thigh wedged between his legs, wearing just his underwear and his necklace. </p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned as Lucian kissed and bit his neck. “Lucian, please.”</p><p>“Please what?” Lucian smirked against his husband’s skin, licking at the mark he’d left.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Killgrave keened. “Claim me as your mate.”</p><p>Lucian growled and the younger man felt it reverberate through his chest. He moaned as Lucian picked him up and wrapped his legs around the lycan’s hips. Lucian kissed him deeply as he kicked open the bedroom door and then shut it behind them. The bed was neatly made up and hanging above it was a small replica of Monet’s water lilies in a gold-trimmed frame. Lucian gently set Killgrave down onto the bed and straddled his waist, wearing just his boxers. </p><p>“Lucian,” Killgrave breathed, reaching up and running his hands all over his husband’s perfect, scarred, muscled body. Their erections brushed together through their clothes and both men groaned. “Take me, Lucian, love. Please.”</p><p>“Kevin,” Lucian moaned, leaning down and kissing him. </p><p>They made out for a long time, grinding against each other desperately. Sex was always fantastic with Lucian, but now, with enhanced senses, Killgrave felt near drunk with pleasure and lust. He could hear their racing heartbeats, feel the desire coming off them in waves. Lucian licked a stripe up his neck as he fumbled a hand over to the side table and removed a tube of lube.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, kissing down Killgrave’s torso slowly, leaving marks all over the pale skin, swirling his agile tongue around a nipple. He removed his husband’s boxers with his teeth and popped the cap of the lube, slicking up some of his fingers. </p><p>Killgrave hissed through his teeth at the first stretch of Lucian’s finger inside him. It had been so long since they’d had sex he was as tight as he’d been the first time. Lucian kissed his inner thigh soothingly.</p><p>“I’ve got you, love, I’ve got you,” he whispered. “Just relax.”</p><p>Killgrave nodded and let out a deep breath, forcing himself to relax and allow Lucian to continue. The older man added a second finger, scissoring them, the tight muscle fluttering around his digits, kissing Killgrave’s lower stomach. The younger man arched his back and keened as Lucian added a third finger and brushed his prostate. Killgrave clenched his fists into the bedding and moaned.</p><p>“Lucian, please,” he whined. “I need you inside me! Fuck me, love, please!”</p><p>Lucian moaned at the need in his husband’s voice and withdrew his fingers, slicking up his cock quickly. He settled between Killgrave’s leg and kissed him deeply. The younger man wound his legs around Lucian’s waist and pulled him closer. Both moaned loudly as Lucian entered Killgrave’s tight warmth. </p><p>“Fuck, it’s been too long,” Killgrave moaned in Lucian’s ear. “You’re so big and feel incredible inside me.”</p><p>Lucian nipped his husband’s earlobe and started thrusting, gently at first, but harder when Killgrave whined and pushed his hips up urgently, his trapped erection smearing precome between their stomachs. Lucian grabbed one of his hands and pinned it above his head as he hammered into his lover with abandon, the bed creaking with their movements. Moans and cries of ecstasy filled the room, the Monet painting shaking on the wall. Killgrave cried out in pleasure when Lucian speared his prostate.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah, Lucian, right there,” he moaned. “Right there, love. More.”</p><p>His teeth were clacking together and his vision was sharper. His nails dug deeply into Lucian’s back as he clung to him. They kissed sloppily as Killgrave came first, untouched, howling his husband’s name as seed painted their bellies. Lucian bit down hard Killgrave’s collarbone, emptying himself into his lover with a low cry. He collapsed on top of Killgrave, panting against his ear. The younger man rubbed his husband’s back, the scratches there, gently. After a few minutes, Lucian pulled out, kissing Killgrave when he whined at the loss.</p><p>The lycan left the room and returned quickly with a warm, wet washcloth, tenderly wiping the seed and sweat from Killgrave’s skin before tossing it away and laying down beside him, resting his head on his husband’s lithe chest. Killgrave carded his fingers through Lucian’s sweaty hair. He could smell the scent of their sex and sweat in the air, a heady musk that made his spent cock twitch against his thigh.</p><p>“That was….amazing,” he breathed. </p><p>“Yes, it was,” Lucian agreed, kissing his chest. </p><p>They laid in silence for several minutes, before an unwanted thought pushed its way into Killgrave’s brain and he frowned. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lucian asked, propping himself up on one elbow.</p><p>“Nothing,” Killgrave replied dismissively.</p><p>“Kevin, you can’t be coy with me after everything we’ve been through,” Lucian said. “If something’s bothering you, you should tell me.”</p><p>Killgrave hesitated, biting his lower lip. He held up his left hand and rubbed the ring on the third finger. </p><p>“I know we’re both immortal now, and given that we stay out of trouble we could pretty much live forever, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lucian agreed. </p><p>Killgrave sat up and stared at him with a hint of worry. “Won’t you get bored of me?”</p><p>Lucian stared at his husband blankly for a good thirty seconds before answering simply, “No.”</p><p>Killgrave let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Lucian pulled him into an embrace and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“I will never grow tired of you, Kevin,” he murmured against the younger man’s ear. “Don’t you even for one second think that I will grow bored of loving you.”</p><p>Killgrave smiled and kissed his husband again, this time gently. They laid back down, hands entwined over each other’s hearts and fell asleep, both of them finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>